Relic Hunter
by Ethereal Prey
Summary: Caroline is a human archaeologist who finds a tomb of a 1000 year old hybrid in a desperate plea to help save her father. How far will she go? Matt is her assistant. The supernatural world has never phased her but it's about to get real up close and personal with her now. AU.
1. Chapter 1

AN: yes here's a new story from me, inspired by random stuff it came together last night, plus I need a distraction from what 4x17 was. i mean JoMo you're hot, no denying that, but everything else was like wtf? did they just pick out some badly written fanfiction crackship? no more ranting. enjoy. And thank you for taking the time to read.

* * *

"Caroline be careful!" Matt yelled

"Just lower me already!" Caroline yelled back

Matt sighed and lowered Caroline into the dark pit. He slowly lowered her.

"Any day now!" Caroline yelled in annoyance

"You know I could be anywhere but here right now"

"Tending bar in some crappy college bar?"

"Where my skills would be appreciated"

"By a bunch of sorority girls! Besides your life is much more interested with me anyways"

"It's never boring that's for sure. Those head hunters thought you were really interesting"

"They thought you were a grave robber"

"You were the grave robber!"

"I was merely investigating"

"Yeah their graveyard"

"Well how else was I suppose to find the map?"

"How about not digging up their dead?"

"I put them back the way I found them!"

"See Care, working with you has made me a constant magnet for danger"

"You're just a klutz"

"You sure you want to be insulting the person who's lowering you into a dark pit of the unknown? I should just drop you in there instead"

"It would be a hell of a lot faster than listening to you complain. Why the hell is it so damn hot here?"

"It's Virginia"

"It's not Florida, seriously, I think I must have sweated through this shirt already"

"Why don't you just wear your bikini instead?"

"Don't tempt me, I'm sweating like-"

The rope lowering Caroline suddenly snapped and she fell down. She yelled out for Matt and landed hard onto the ground. She looked up.

"Care! Care are you alright?!" Matt yelled from the top

"Yeah I'm fine, you really didn't have to drop me"

"I didn't, the rope just snapped. I have to tie up another one"

"No rush or anything." Caroline looked down at her leg

She had sweated through her shirt already. The khaki shorts she wore were covered in dirt. She managed to cut her thigh when she landed on the rocks. She unhooked the harness around her waist and tried to get up.

"Argh! What the hell?!" Caroline cut her palm on a rock as she got up.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, she wrapped it around her palm and tied it. She reached into her other pocket and pulled out a small flashlight. She turned it on and started to look around the cave.

"Care?! Care you there?" Matt yelled from the top

Matt sighed and tied the rope around a tree and lowered himself down into the dark pit. His adventures with Caroline took them both around the world. She was a modern day relic hunter of sorts, searching for lost artifacts and traveling. He had learned a lot on his travels with her, no matter how strange and weird it was. And even he was starting to believe in the supernatural. He saw that Caroline had ventured deeper into the cavern. He pulled out his flashlight and tried to follow her.  
Caroline walked deeper into the cavern. She knew what she was looking for. She had spent the past year searching for this. Deeper she walked in and felt the temperature drop suddenly. She heard something behind her. She spun around quickly to strike her attacker only to realize it was Matt.

"What the hell Care?" Matt yelled

"Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"You couldn't wait 5 minutes? You're bleeding"

"I'm fine"

"Just let me bandage it up, it's not going anywhere anyways"

"I know it's here, it has to be"

Matt took out a cloth from his bag and tied it around Caroline's thigh. Caroline looked around the cavern and saw nothing but darkness. She let out an annoyed huff.

"There I'm done" Matt said getting up

"Thanks"

The two continued walking. They saw a large stone coffin lying on top of some stones.

"This is it, it has to be it!" Caroline said

"Care don't get your hopes up, it just might be a creepy dead body"

"I made it this far, I'm not gonna give up hope yet"

Caroline rushed over to the stone coffin. There were no markings, no indication of what was inside. Caroline tried to push the stone top off. Matt walked over and tried to help her. They barely moved it an inch.

"No! It has to open" Caroline yelled

"Care, relax, we'll open it. Remember how we opened that creepy crypt in Hungary?"

Caroline smiled as Matt took out a few things from his bag.

"That's cause you were dating that physics student" Caroline said

"Jealous Care?"

"Hardly"

"The simple mechanics of levers. Have I ever let you down?"

"Thanks Matt"

The stone lid came off the coffin and crashed to the ground. Caroline grabbed her flashlight and walked over to the open coffin. She wasn't sure what to expect. She shone the light in and saw him laying there. His body was chained up, his skin was grey, but he hadn't decomposed at all.

"No Care this isn't creepy at all" Matt said

"But he hasn't decomposed or even mummified or anything. He's perfectly preserved."

"The temperature in here could keep him cool enough"

"But he's been in here for 500 years, not even Stalin could look that good"

"Stalin wasn't frozen, he was embalmed"

"Whatever, help me get him out of here"

"Why are we always carrying around dead corpses? I liked the Nepal trip when we came back with Buddha's bowl"

"The bowl didn't work, so we're dragging him out"

"Can we take the chains off him? It's not like he's going anywhere"

"Whatever"

Caroline looked down at the man in the coffin. He was perfectly preserved and seemed so perfectly preserved. She reached out and touched his face. He was cold and his body was hard, as if he were made of rock.

"This better not be a statue Care" Matt said breaking the chains

"If he is I'm sure some museum will want him"

The body inside heard voices, voices swirling around, but the blood, the blood called out to him. He could smell her, when she reached out and touched him. He could smell it, he wanted it. His eyelid tried to open.

* * *

Caroline sat by the fire while skimming through the old journal. Matt had covered up the body with a large fabric covering. He saw Caroline reading the old journal again. He remembered when she found it years ago and didn't think anything of it. And then a year ago she found it again, read it and became obsessed with it.

"You know you shouldn't be reading that relic so close to a fire" Matt yelled out

Caroline ignored him and looked at the pictures. Sketches, and scribbling about breaking a curse, the torment of someone who's family had forsaken him. Sketches of his family, daggers, a white oak tree and werewolves. She had followed the moon and sun curse, about a shaman who cursed the werewolves and vampires. She followed it but found nothing but a few drawings and engravings. But when she found the journal she realized that it was all a ploy to find the moonstone to break the curse for something else.

She looked up as if she heard something. She looked around and saw Matt standing over the body. She returned to her book and continued to read. Matt was wrapping the body up before returning to his tent. He looked up and saw a brunette standing before him.

"Be quiet" the brunette compelled him

Matt stood there in a daze.

"You're too cute to die, but oh well"

The brunette grabbed his neck and sank her fangs into him. Matt fell limp her arms. Caroline looked up and saw the woman standing there.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Caroline yelled as she got up

The brunette dropped Matt's body to the ground and started walking towards Caroline. Her fangs bared and her eyes blackened. Caroline reached to the back of her shorts and took out her gun. She fired at the woman. The brunette groaned and kept walking. Caroline kept shooting, the bullets landing in to the woman's chest. Caroline aimed at her head and fired her last shot. The brunette went flying back onto the wrapped up body. Caroline stood there for a second breathing hard.

"Get a grip Caroline, get a grip" Caroline said to herself

Caroline put the gun back into the back of her shorts and went over to Matt.

"Matt! Matt! Wake up please" Caroline begged

Matt lay there lifeless. She reached over and could feel a faint pulse. He was still alive. She had to get help. She was in the woods, where she barely had any cell reception, and it was night. She tried not to cry.

"I'll be back Matt, you hear me? Just hold on please, I'm going to the truck, I'm going to get help, I'm coming back for you" Caroline said

She struggled with herself to get up. She had to get help. She looked back and saw the brunette laying on top of the body wrapped up. Her blood staining the sheet. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She wouldn't let Matt die, they had been through so much together. They traveled the world together, had adventures together, they had met when they were children and she stayed with him, after her parents divorce, after her father left, and when her father came back into her life at 16. She wouldn't let Matt down. She couldn't. He kept her sane, he kept her in line, he was her only friend left. She ran through the woods, hoping it was the right direction.

She heard the howl of a wolf and stopped. She looked up at the sky and saw it was a full moon. She had the worst luck. She saw that the cut on her thigh had opened up again. The wolves would smell her blood. She had to keep running to the truck, then she would be safe. She couldn't let Matt down. She ran but then she saw gold eyes staring back at her. Several pairs of gold eyes. She walked backwards slowly. These wolves were different. She reached to find her gun. She realized she had emptied her entire clip while firing at the brunette. She reached to find her spare clip while backing away slowly. Matt needed her to make it to the truck. Her father needed her to make it back to her. She quietly slid the clip into the gun. The wolves heard the click and charged at her. Caroline fired her gun, shooting at least one wolf before a blur flashed before her and the wolves were gone. She looked around trying figure out what happened. She heard footsteps approaching her. She looked and saw a figure walking towards her. She raised her gun. She swallowed and aimed. She had to live, she had to survive this and make it to the truck.

"Hello sweetheart"

Caroline's eyes went wide when she saw who was standing infront of her. The body who was laying in the stone coffin was walking towards her, talking to her. Her heart was pounding through her chest. She froze unable to move. His dirty blonde hair fell to his shoulders, his blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight as he walked right into her gun. The gun pressed firmly into his chest. He reached out and took her injured hand and held it in his.

"You're injured" he unwrapped the cloth, "It's starting to get infected and will fester"

"You're dead" Caroline managed to say

"Technically I am, and you will be too if you do not tend to your injuries" his eyes glanced down to her thigh

He tried to move closer to her, but the gun was still pressed firmly into his chest. He pushed it aside and moved closer to her.

"I mean you no harm, afterall you are the one that released me from my prison. You are my angel"

Caroline felt trapped and powerless. His body was pressed up against hers. He held her hand in his, while his other hand slipped around her waist and held her.

"What is your name sweetheart?" he asked

"Caroline"

"Well Caroline, thank you for releasing me, I will give you whatever you want" he kissed the inside of her palm.

He could hear her heart thundering through her chest. His hand let go of her hand and it fell to her side. His hand moved over her heart and she gasped.

"Your heart, it's pounding, are you afraid of me sweetheart?"

Caroline had to get a hold of herself. She pushed his hand away and tried to get out of his hold.

"You're groping me! I don't know who you think you are, but you don't go around groping girls in the forest!"

"Apologies, it's been so long since I've heard a human heart."

"Well you've heard it, now let me go!"

"Of course love"

He released his grip on her. She stepped back and picked up the gun that fallen to the ground when he grabbed her. She put it back in her back pocket and turned around and he was standing in front of her. She gasped and took a step back.

"Don't be afraid" he compelled her

"Easy for you to say" Caroline replied

He looked at her and tried again. His eyes dilated as he tried to compel her again. She looked at him strangely.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked

"Are you on vervain?"

"What? No, what is that?"

"What are you?"

"I'm the girl that rescued you, remember?" Caroline said trying to calm herself

"And I will grant whatever boon you ask, but I have one to ask of you now" he said slowly approaching her

"What?"

"I am thirsty"

In an instant his fangs were in her neck. He held her close as he drank from her. She whimpered trying to struggle against him. He stopped and looked at her. Her eyes were closing and she saw golden eyes looking at her. She felt herself fade into the darkness.

* * *

So, what do you think so far? it's inspired by relic hunter and tomb raider.


	2. Chapter 2

wow. thanks for the positive response to this fic. thanks for reading, thanks for the faves and follows. yes i will continue. your reviews make me want to keep writing. no beta so forgive me

* * *

Caroline woke up near the fire. She looked around and saw that she was back at the camp where Matt was. Matt was laying on the ground still. She sat up and tasted something metallic in her mouth. She touched her mouth and saw red.

"It's not your blood"

Caroline looked over and saw him sitting across from her, flipping through the old journal.

"What did you do to me?" Caroline asked

"I healed your injuries"

Caroline looked at her palm and saw there was no cut or bruise or scar indicating anything was there. She untied the cloth around her thigh and saw it had healed itself.

"It is true" Caroline said

"Is what true?"

"Your blood has the ability to heal"

"I suppose it does"

"Matt!" Caroline got up and ran over to Matt, "Matt!"

"He's alive, for now"

"Help him"

"I do not freely give out my blood, you were an exception"

"But he'll die"

"Then he'll die"

"He's my friend, my only friend! Please! I set you free, you could do this for me"

"I've already healed you, and now you want me to heal your friend. Anything else you would like me to do?"

"You bit me!"

"Hold that thought"

He flashed away and returned with the same brunette that bit Matt. Apparently she had awoken and was trying to sneak away. Caroline looked at her.

"You! You're the one who hurt Matt!" Caroline yelled

"Katerina, heal her friend"

"Stupid girl, do you know what you've done?!" Katherine yelled

"Don't make me repeat myself"

Katherine bit into her wrist and fed her blood to Matt. Caroline watched, hoping Matt would wake up. Katherine was dragged up quickly and held by her neck.

"Now tell me what you are up to Katerina"

He compelled her and Katherine stopped moving.

"I heard someone was trying to find you, I followed them here to make sure you stayed buried"

"You seem to have failed in that portion as well"

"Where is my brother?"

"Which one?"

"Elijah"

"I don't know, I lost touch with him a hundred years ago"

"You are useless" he snapped her neck and dropped her

Caroline watched in horror as he tossed the brunette as if she were nothing. He walked back to the fire where he was sitting and picked up the old journal.

"Is there a reason why you have this?" he asked

"I found it years ago, it helped me find you"

"And are you in the business of digging up people?"

"Yes, it's what I do"

"Interesting"

"Is he going to wake up?"

"Yes, he's healing rather slowly. Now name your boon so I may be on my way"

"My father, he needs your help"

"Does this involve me traveling?"

"Yes, he obviously isn't here"

"Do all the ladies in this time period dress like you?"

"What?"

"You hardly are wearing any clothing"

"It's blistering hot here!"

"I don't feel heat or cold"

"You should talk, you look like a reject from the Tudors" Caroline glared at his clothing which consisted of a deep purple velvet top that was tied in the front with white sleeves and black leather pants.

"What year is it?"

Caroline realized that he had been entombed for at least 500 years. She wasn't sure if she should answer him or not.

"It's 2013"

"What?! I've been trapped in that godforsaken box for 500 years?!"

"I didn't put you in it!"

"I am going to rip their hearts out!"

"Well you can do that after you help my father!"

"Fine!"

Caroline got up and walked over to pick up the old journal from his hands.

"That's mine, love"

"It's not like you need it anymore"

"No, I don't"

He grabbed it from her and threw it into the fire.

"No!" Caroline yelled, "Why the hell you do that for?!"

"That was never meant to be found by anyone, it contains certain things that no one should ever know"

"How you daggered all your family and kept them in boxes? Or how you created the sun and moon curse?"

He flashed in front of her and tried to compel her again. He grabbed onto her shoulders and held her close.

"You will forget everything you read in that journal"

"Think again"

"How are you immune to my compulsion?"

"Tibetan monk trick. I've read stories about compulsion, how it manipulates people. It won't work on me"

"I can be persuasive in other ways" his thumb glided along her cheek

Her breathing became shallow, her heart was beating faster again, she hated how he had this effect on her. He was attractive there was no denying it but it was also extremely cocky and dominating. His lips ghosted over hers and she could feel her willpower dissolve.

"You already groped me today! Isn't that enough!" she pushed him away slightly

"I'm merely feeling your heart"

"Yeah and my boob"

"I enjoy hearing it flutter at my touch"

A howl was heard and Caroline looked to see where it came from.

"You're safe love, I won't let anyone harm you"

"Another wolf?"

"It is a full moon tonight"

"Just my luck"

"And they're werewolves"

"I just want to leave"

"Lead the way"

"I can't see in the dark"

"But I can" he lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder, "Which way sweetheart?"

Caroline felt a breeze brush by her and she was next to the truck. He put her down on the ground, still holding her close.

"How did you, nevermind" Caroline said pulling away

"And what is this?"

"It's a truck, it has wheels, it takes you places. Oh yeah you've been locked in a tomb for the past 500 years, instead of chariots we have trucks or cars. Can you bring Matt?"

"I'm not an errand boy"

"Fine I'll get him"

"It would take you hours, I'll retrieve your friend"

He returned in a minute holding Matt and Katherine. He threw them both into the back of the trunk.

"Not so rough!" Caroline yelled

The brunette started to stir again. He flashed over to her and grabbed her and pushed up up against the truck. Caroline ran over to see what was going on.

"Where are they?" he compelled her

"Who?" Katherine responded trying to breathe

"The Salvatores"

Katherine was frantic trying to resist his compulsion.

"Mystic Falls" Katherine answered

"Feeling nostalgic? Why are they there?"

"They're in love with the doppelganger"

"There's another one?"

"Yes, she's human"

"Did they send you?"

"Yes"

"You will forget you saw me, forget that you saw the humans here. You didn't make it to the tomb because of the werewolves and you ran. Now run 10 miles from here and stop, and then you'll go home"

Katherine ran off and disappeared. Caroline looked up at him amazed.

"Where are you taking me?" he demanded

"First we have to get Matt back, then we have to get you some new clothes"

"I wonder what this century has to offer"

* * *

Caroline drove back to the motel. The ride was filled with awkward silence as she could feel his eyes on her.

"Why are you staring at me?" Caroline asked

"I've never met a woman quite like you. You intrigue me"

"Says the guy who's been sleeping for 500 years"

"I wasn't sleeping, my body was slowly desiccating, my heart stopped, my blood ceased flowing, and slowly turned into sandpaper in my veins, it was quite uncomfortable"

"And who put you in there?"

"A witch and two very annoying brothers"

"Sounds like the beginning of a bad joke"

"I will torture them until they beg for death"

"They're still alive?"

"They're vampires love, didn't you figure that out? Much like Katerina"

"You can compel vampires?"

"Yes, it comes with being an Original"

"And your Jedi mind trick doesn't work on me"

"Strange, only a handful of humans are unable to be compelled. Mostly witches, and a few monks I met while trekking through the Himalayas"

"Must be a spiritual thing or the incense"

"Those monks spent years meditating honing their minds, and you, you can't be more than 18?"

"I'm 22!"

"And not married yet?"

"What?! What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"Do women in this century not get married?"

"They do, they just don't do it so early, some of us have goals, careers, dreams before we settle down and get married. Besides people have kids without getting married these days"

"How progressive of them"

"Is it so hard to believe that a female, a human female could possibly be immune to your vampire mind tricks? That I'm 22 and single and I'm just not attracted to you at all? Are you just that full of yourself?!"

"Have I struck a nerve?"

"I can do anything a man can do, in fact I can do it better!"

"I have no doubt that you can"

"So what am I suppose to call you? Niklaus?"

"Niklaus is the name my father gave me, you may call me Klaus, though my family calls my Nik, except for Elijah, he's always so formal"

"Ok, Klaus, you can stay in Matt's room"

"Why am I babysitting your friend?"

"Because you can't be in my room"

"You said you felt no attraction towards me"

"I don't!"

"Then what is the issue then?"

"Fine!"

Klaus smirked to himself. Caroline was fuming and wouldn't give him the satisfaction that he was getting to her. She parked the truck and got out of the truck. Klaus went to the back and picked Matt up and threw him over his shoulder.

They put Matt on the bed in his room and then went into her room. Klaus looked around her room. There were maps and notes scattered about.

"Are all rooms here this dismal?" Klaus asked

"It's a motel, what are you expecting a castle?"

"What is that smell?"

"You don't want to know"

"And you pay to stay here?"

"It has running water and electricity, that's all I need"

Caroline walked into the bathroom and then stopped when she realized Klaus was behind her. She turned around.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked

"Seeing the rest of this dismal room"

"It's the bathroom, you can't be in here!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm in here!" Caroline yelled as she pushed him out, "Here, go watch TV, catch up on the past 500 years"

"TV?"

Caroline turned the tv on with the remote, and then tossed it at him.

"I'm taking a shower" Caroline said as she walked into the bathroom

Caroline turned the water on and shed her clothes. She had an exhausting day. She washed the dirt and blood off her. She still had to deal with a 1000 year old vampire in her motel room though. She wrapped a towel around herself when she realized she left her clothes outside. She stepped outside and saw that Klaus was mesmerized by the TV. He was learning quickly about the current century Caroline quietly went to take out her clothes. She turned to go to the bathroom to change, but Klaus appeared infront of her.

"What the hell!?" Caroline yelled

"I like this century, I'm going to fit right in. I need some new attire"

"It's like 2am, nothing's open"

"I fail to see the problem here"

"What, you want to break into the local mall here so you get some new clothes"

"Excellent idea, I knew you were more than just a pretty face"

"I'm not breaking into anything!"

"Oh you won't, I will"

"And what if we get arrested?"

"You forget I have the ability to make humans forget or do what I want them to do"

"This is not what I signed up for"

"No you just expected to dig me up, expect me to do whatever you wanted and then what? Send me on my way?" Klaus approached her slowly, "You know I do want something in return"

Caroline clutched the towel around herself closer.

"Ah there it is, the fluttering of your heart" Klaus placed his hand over her heart and smiled, "There's just something so calming about it"

"Stop that!" she pushed his hand away, "Stop groping me!"

"Judging by your body's reaction, you rather enjoyed that"

"Fine, we're going shopping!" Caroline pushed him away and slammed the bathroom door

* * *

Caroline drove Klaus to the nearest mall. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She parked in the parking lot and looked around.

"And what are we looking for?" Klaus asked

"Mall cops, they're so lame. And cameras, we have to avoid being seen on camera"

"That's all?"

"Yes Mr I'm going to break into a mall because I need a new wardrobe right now"

"You should meet my sister Rebekah, she'd show you a thing or two about fashion"

"Let's get this over with"

Caroline got out of the truck and Klaus followed her. She thought about sneaking through the back but she wasn't sure where the cameras were.

"What are we waiting for?" Klaus asked annoyed

"I'm trying to figure a way in"

"The door is right there"

"Yeah, sure why don't you just break through the door and just run right in then"

"Alright then"

Klaus flashed to the door, pulled the door till it came off its hinges and flashed inside.

"I can't believe he just did that! Klaus get back here!" Caroline yelled

"Yes?" Klaus said standing next to her

"Stop doing that!"

"What? I did what you asked"

"Wait for me at least, and put the door back so no one notices!" Caroline started walking towards the door

Klaus picked her up, flashed into the mall, put her down, flashed back to the door and put it back in its place before flashing back to her.

"Now, where do we go?" Klaus asked

Caroline looked around for a men's clothing store. Knowing Klaus he'd want something designer.

"That one" Caroline pointed

Klaus lifted her up and flashed over to the store. He broke the lock and lifted up the gate. Caroline walked in and reminded Klaus to lower the gate. They walked in and looked around. Klaus flashed away and then appeared infront of a mirror, dressed in modern clothes. Caroline tried not to stare but was it possible he was even more attractive now?

"Is this what men are wearing these days? It's a bit too form fitting" Klaus said looking at himself in the mirror

Caroline shook her head and walked over to him. His black jeans and grey henley clung to his body. She noticed he was wearing a few necklaces hidden by his other clothes. She turned quickly and grabbed the leather jacket off the mannequin, and tossed it to him.

"Try this, it should go with your whole bad ass vampire look" Caroline said

"Hybrid, not vampire"

"What's the difference?"

Klaus pulled the jacket on and looked at himself in the mirror.

"I'm a different kind of monster"

"So you broke the curse"

"Yes, but sadly I killed the doppelganger to do it"

"So, isn't that what the ceremony was?"

"In order to make more hybrids, I needed the blood of the doppelganger"

"But you can't make anymore because you killed her in the sacrifice"

"You are a smart one"

"So the Original Witch did that to screw you over for all of eternity"

"Yes, in a manner of speaking"

"You have to do something about the hair, grunge went out in the 90's" Caroline said walking up to him

"Nothing a pair of scissors can't fix"

"Where are these from?" Caroline asked fingering his necklaces

"Each one comes with a story"

"Are you going to tell me?"

Klaus merely smirked and leaned closer to her. Caroline should have moved, but she didn't, instead she waited for him to kiss her. Was he using his vampire compulsion on her? No wait she was immune, what was she doing? She felt his warm breath over her lips.

"What are you doing in there?!" yelled the mall security guard through the gate

Caroline immediately pulled away. Klaus flashed over to the gate and compelled the guard.

"You never saw us, now go away" Klaus hissed

The guard walked off in a daze. He turned back and saw Caroline going through a pile of shirts. She pulled out a few and then threw them into a bag.

"We should go before anyone else comes" Caroline said

Klaus followed her out the store. He stopped when he saw a dress in the window of another store.

"That would look lovely on you" Klaus said

"We're not here for me, we were here for you"

"Indulge me"

Caroline looked at him, and gave in. Damn his dimples. He lifted the gate up and Caroline walked in. In a flash Klaus took the dress off the mannequin and handed it to Caroline. The fabric was silk, her fingers glided along it.

"We should go" Caroline said

"Try it on. I played dress up with you"

"Fine, no peaking!"

Caroline went into the dressing room and put the dress on. The dress was a deep blue and floor length, the front was a halter that tied around the neck and then across the back. Caroline fumbled with the string trying to tie the back. She opened the door and stepped out. Klaus flashed next to her.

"Stop doing that!"

"Need a hand?" Klaus asked as his fingers touched hers

She pulled her hands away as he pulled on the strings and tied them. His fingers grazed along her skin a moment longer. He could feel the goosebumps form on her skin as she moved away from him. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"You look lovely" Klaus said

"I don't need this dress" Caroline said

"It's not that you need it, more that you should have it. A beautiful girl like yourself should have many beautiful things"

"Your Jedi mind tricks won't work on me"

"We've already established I can't compel you. And it's not compulsion, it's a fact, you are beautiful" Klaus said as his fingers glided up her arm to her shoulder

"And we established I'm not attracted to you!" Caroline lifted the dress up to walk back to the dressing room

"Well it has been 500 years, a man has needs!"

* * *

oh yeah, i meant 4x16, not 17, but whatever. thanks for reading. reach me on tumblr if you want.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for reading, favorating, and following. No beta still. A bit of a longer chapter. Thanks for the reviews, makes me happy when I get an email stating I've got a review. keep em coming and I'll keep posting. And I changed the rating of this cause of this chapt. yeah...see you at the bottom.

* * *

Matt was slowly waking up. He looked around and saw that he was in his motel room. He heard noises from the bathroom. He slowly sat up and touched his neck. He only felt smooth skin. Caroline walked in holding a tray of coffee and a bag of donuts.

"Matt! You're awake!" Caroline rushed to his side, putting the bag and coffee on the table

"Care, what happened?" Matt asked

"You're not gonna believe what happened" Caroline said sitting next to him

"I just remember some hot brunette talking to me and then I was out"

"Yeah, about that. Remember that time when we were in France looking for that executioner's mask?"

"Yeah and we were in that haunted crypt"

"And you said ghosts didn't exist and then after we found the mask and saw Casper and you believed in ghosts?"

"Yeah and we said that was a freak one time only thing"

"Don't freak out"

"Oh you didn't piss off a ghost or something did you? Is it following you? Do we have to do some weird voodoo thing again?"

"No, it's not that, it's more like-"

"I don't want to deal with any more roosters in my apartment Care!"

"Don't freak out, just hear me out ok?"

"Ok..."

The door to the bathroom opened and Klaus walked out, dressed in modern day clothes, freshly shaved and his hair cut short.

"Morning sunshine" Klaus said

Matt looked at Klaus and then back at Caroline.

"Who the hell is that? You didn't hook up in here did you?" Matt asked

"No! Can we not go there right now? Look he's like the statue thing we pulled out of the coffin" Caroline said

"What the hell have you been smoking?" Matt asked

"Just look at him, he's the statue" Caroline said

Matt looked at Klaus who was taking the lid off the coffee and sniffing it. Matt saw the similar features and then jumped back against the bed.

"What the hell?!" Matt yelled

"Matt, don't freak out, he won't hurt you" Caroline said

"The statue came to life!?"

"He's not a statue, he's a 1000 year old vampire" Caroline said

"Hybrid" Klaus added while taking a sip of coffee

"Whatever, he's real, he's real Matt. He's alive and he can help my dad"

"Care! He's a 1000 years old?! Is he gonna kill us?"

"No he won't hurt us."

"How is this possible?"

"Cmon Matt, with all the stuff we've seen, you're going to question this?"

"Did he do something to you?"

"No, his Jedi mind tricks don't work on me"

"Will they work on me?"

"Let's find out shall we?" Klaus flashed to the side of the bed next to Caroline

"Stop doing that!" Caroline yelled as she stood up

"Be quiet" Klaus said as he compelled Matt

Matt's body relaxed.

"How old are you?" Klaus asked

"22"

"How did you meet Caroline?"

"We met as kids, we lived on the same block. She tried to climb a tree to get to a cat but ended up skinning her knee and falling. She was crying when I found her"

"Do you love her?"

"Yes"

"Klaus!" Caroline yelled

"Are you in love with her?" Klaus asked

"No"

"You won't remember this conversation, but you will remain calm" Klaus turned and went back to his coffee

"What just happened?" Matt asked

"Nothing"

* * *

Caroline was driving the truck with Klaus next to her and Matt in the back.

"How come he's not burning up in flames?" Matt asked

"I can hear you" Klaus said

"So answer him then" Caroline said

"Honestly, you could find better help these days" Klaus said

"He's my friend, not the help" Caroline said

"I'm a hybrid not a vampire, which means I can walk into the sun and not burn" Klaus said

"What does that mean?" Matt asked

"He's one of the Original line of vampires. But apparently he was a werewolf as well when the original witch cast the spell, so he's both" Caroline said

"So werewolves are real?" Matt asked

"Yes Matt, they're real" Caroline answered

"What about the tooth fairy? Santa?" Matt asked

"Matt! Focus!" Caroline yelled

"You just dropped all this on me, I'm kinda confused right now! But I'm pretty calm for some reason" Matt said

Caroline looked at Klaus who looked bored looking out the window.

"How do you know werewolves are real?" Matt asked

"Cause I like dated one" Caroline answered

"Wait, no, really? Is it who I'm thinking?" Matt asked

"Can we not have this conversation right now?"

"Oh no, this conversation has gotten rather interesting now" Klaus said

"Who was it Care? Was it Barry?" Matt asked leaning on the back of her seat

"NO! God no!" Caroline yelled back

"Yeah he was such a nerd"

"Matt! He was intellectually stimulating" Caroline said

"Nerd! Apparently he only stimulated your mind"

"Well he was lacking in the other department. But he was so smart, it was like I didn't have to explain anything because he just got it"

"Apparently that's all he got" Matt laughed out

"Shut up!" Caroline yelled

"Wait, that was the same time you were dating that other guy"

"Shut up!"

"He was a, what was it? Like he was on a rig for months, he hadn't seen a girl in months and when he saw you, you wouldn't leave your apartment for days! What was he? An oil rigger?"

"A deep sea arc welder!" Caroline yelled

"Yes! What was his name? Jason! It was him wasn't it!?"

"Werewolves need to be in a pack, they can't survive that long away from people" Klaus added

"So it's not him, who else was there?" Matt asked

"I'm not telling you" Caroline said

"How did you find out?" Matt asked

"He triggered it when he killed someone. It was an accident, but he blamed himself"

"He's a murderer?" Matt asked

"No! It was an accident. I don't want to talk about it alright!"

Caroline saw a gas station and pulled into it. She got out of the car and stormed off. Matt got out of the car and started to fill the tank. Klaus got out of the car and went to look for Caroline. She was inside looking at the chips and pretzels. She grabbed a bag of cheetos and a few other things. Klaus looked around the store. Caroline ignored him and went to the counter to pay. Klaus walked around and saw a brunette smiling at him. The brunette made a not so subtle motion with her neck motioning to the door. Klaus watched her as she walked out the door and headed for the bathrooms. Klaus followed her out.

Caroline leaned on the side of the truck eating her Cheetos. Matt just watched her.

"Are you going to stay angry?" Matt asked

"I don't want to talk about it" Caroline answered

"What's the big deal?"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Fine, we won't talk about it, even though you brought it up"

"I didn't bring it up, Klaus brought it up"

"Where is he?"

"Stupid 1000 year old vampire, I'll go find him"

"Hybrid!" Matt yelled

Caroline held onto her bag of Cheetos as she went to look for Klaus.

Klaus was inside a very dirty gas station bathroom with a brunette. The smell alone was horrendous.

"I wasn't sure if you were going to show up" the brunette said biting her lip

"I wasn't sure either" Klaus said

"Judging by the accent you're not from here"

Klaus approached her slowly. He caught a glimpse of yellow in her eyes. A wolf. Klaus smiled.

"Who's your alpha?" Klaus asked

"I don't have one"

Klaus's eyes flashed yellow for her to see. She realized he was a wolf as well. He grabbed her and shoved her against the wall.

"Who is your alpha?" Klaus asked

"You are"

Klaus wanted to find a pack so when he found the doppelganger and exacted his revenge on the Salvatore brothers for desiccating him he could make hybrids. But this she wolf had other ideas. Her hands were unbuttoning his jeans before she lowered herself down.

"No, really where is your pack" Klaus said

"Aren't you a talkative one"

An unrecognizable sound left Klaus's throat when he felt her mouth on him. It had been 500 years since he had any physical contact. He looked down and the brunette's head was bobbing up and down. Her mouth worked around him, sucking hard while her tongue licked the underside of him. He leaned forward and used his arm to hold himself up against the wall.

"Looks like you're ready"

"Be quiet!" Klaus shoved her head back onto him

* * *

Caroline was walking around, getting more annoyed by the minute looking for Klaus. All she wanted to do was take Klaus to her father. She spent the past year searching for him, and all it took was a gas stop to lose him. She kept eating her Cheetos while looking for him. She wondered if vampires had to use the bathroom. She opened the door and her eyes were in shock at what she saw.

"YOU! You slut! You were slut bitch!" Caroline yelled as she ran inside throwing her Cheetos at them

The brunette let go of Klaus with a loud pop and stood up. Klaus seemed to be in his own world, but heard the sound of Caroling yelling at the brunette.

"It's bad enough you had to slut it up with Tyler but now him in a gas station bathroom!? Is there something you won't do?!" Caroline yelled

"And that's why Tyler left you"

"Bitch!" Caroline lunged at her

Klaus snapped out of it, and adjusted himself and fixed his jeans. Caroline managed to get one punch in before she was thrown onto the dirty floor. The brunette was on top of her punching her.

"You're a dumb blonde picking a fight with a werewolf"

Caroline pulled the brunette's hair and to get her off her. The brunette then grabbed Caroline's hair and yanked her back.

"Hair pulling is such a girl thing to do" the brunette said

Caroline grabbed her wrist and arm and threw her over onto the ground. Klaus watched her in amusement. She could handle herself against a werewolf. The brunette growled. Caroline felt her head smash against the mirror. She didn't hesitate slamming the brunette's head onto the sink, breaking it. Caroline's mind went blank to block out the pain.

"Stay away from my vampire" Caroline said as she elbowed the brunette in the face

"Vampire? Ew, he's a wolf" the brunette said

"I'm both actually" Klaus said watching

"Not like you could keep him anyways"

And just like that the calmness the emptiness of her mind was shattered with the anger and rage entered. She felt the pain from her head and her nose.

"You're not a wolf, you don't understand it, none of your mind tricks will work. We embrace the rage and anger, that's why we're stronger than you" the brunette smiled

"Better a human than a bitch like you" Caroline said

"Is that the best you can do?"

Caroline kicked her hard in the stomach, which sent her stumbling back. Caroline wrapped her hands around her neck and started thrashing her against the wall. Suddenly a knee was in her stomach and Caroline fell forward. The brunette punched her across the face sending her back. She grabbed onto Caroline and raised her arm to punch her when she felt something holding her back. She turned to see Klaus standing there holding her arm back.

"It smells like wet dog in here" Klaus said

The brunette relented and let Caroline go. She turned and faced Klaus.

"You've mistaken me for those sad girls who wait for the guy to choose. You're not worth it"

"No you're not" Klaus said as he slammed her head into the wall and watched her body slide down to the floor

Caroline wiped the blood from her nose and glared at him.

"I had it under control" Caroline said as she walked past him

"Oh no doubt in that, the smell of wet dog was becoming unbearable" Klaus said walking alongside her

"Seriously!? Her of all people in the freaking world?!" Caroline yelled

"Do you know her?"

"Yes I know her! She slept with my boyfriend!"

"You said you weren't with anyone"

"Because she slept with him! We broke up because of her!"

"Well then he wasn't a very good boyfriend then"

"That's not the point!"

"Why are you so angry for? Are you jealous?"

"What?! No! I hate her! All she does is just ruin things! She ruined my last relationship and you think this is funny!"

"You're cute when you're mad"

"And you're an ass! An original ass! Can't you just keep it in your pants!"

"Why? You made it clear that you're not attracted to me at all. I need to keep my options open, I do have needs, I am a man after all"

"Before you're a hybrid now you're a man"

"Just admit it, you are jealous"

"I'm not!"

Caroline shoved past him and walked towards the truck. She had to keep it together a while longer. Matt saw her bloodied and ran over to her.

"Are you ok?" Matt asked

"I'm fine, you drive"

"Care you're bleeding"

"I know, just drive" Caroline said getting into the truck

Matt got into the driver's seat and looked back at Caroline. She was searching for the first aid kit.

"What happened?" Matt asked

"Hayley happened" Caroline answered

"No way, she was here?" Matt asked

"Yeah, the odds of that"

"I see you two had it out. Who won?" Matt asked

"I did" Klaus said sliding into the backseat with Caroline.

Caroline reached to open the door but Klaus grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Let me go" Caroline said

"You're hurt and bleeding" Klaus said

"Aren't you so observant"

"Don't be childish"

"Me? You're the one in the bathroom with your pants down with that were slut!"

"Wait," Matt turned around, "Hayley's a werewolf? That means-"

"Drive Matt!" Caroline yelled

"Care you're bleeding, I'll take you to the hospital" Matt said

"She doesn't need a hospital"

Klaus bit into his wrist and placed it in front of her face.

"No!"

Klaus shoved his wrist onto her mouth and then held her head there. Caroline tried to scream but the blood kept pouring into her mouth. She struggled against him. When he felt she had enough, he released her.

She glared at him. Matt looked at them from the rear mirror.

"You ok Care?" Matt asked

"Yeah, just drive" Caroline said

Matt started the car and started to pull out of the gas station.

* * *

Caroline dozed off and ended up falling asleep on Klaus. Klaus looked down at her as she slept. He placed his arm around her as she curled closer to him. He wondered what she was dreaming of. Slowly he entered her dream.

He looked around and saw he was in a park on a bright and sunny day. He saw a man with a little girl on the swings. He was pushing the girl higher and higher.

"Higher daddy! I want to go higher!" the girl yelled

Klaus looked at the girl and realized it was Caroline smiling brightly. Her father was behind her pushing her.

"Any higher and you'll be with the angels" her father said

"Higher!"

"Alright, but we have to go soon"

"No!"

"Yes sweetie, we have to get ice cream"

"Yay ice cream!"

Bill Forbes stopped pushing her and picked her up and spun her around in his arms. Caroline giggled.

"You know I love right?" Bill asked

"Yes daddy"

"Good, then remember everything I've taught you"

"Daddy?"

The park disappeared. Caroline was no longer a child, instead a teenager. She was somewhere on a snowy mountain with a blanket around herself sitting near her father. They were sitting in the snow, freezing. Klaus wondered if this was a memory.

"Remember everything I taught you" Bill said

"I have" Caroline answered

"The things I've seen in the world, you must be prepared"

"I am"

"You have to be able to protect yourself when I can't"

"Dad?"

"Stop shaking, you're never going to get it right. Clear your mind, empty it, your mind is the only thing that makes you who you are. If you let them take it, then you're nothing. You're just one of them. Do you understand?"

"Yes dad"

"Then do it!"

Caroline closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. She was freezing. She opened her eyes and her father was gone.

"Dad? Dad where are you!?" Caroline yelled out

Caroline got up and looked around. The snow started pelting down harder.

"Dad?! DAD?!" Caroline yelled

Caroline saw her father standing near the end of the snowy cliff. She ran over to him

"Dad what are you doing?"

"Do you remember everything I've taught you?"

"Yes, dad, what are you doing?"

"You have to ready, ready when I won't be there"

"Stop talking like that!"

"Death is the only guarantee in life. There are things I can't protect you from. Protect yourself. Protect your mind, they can break your body, but don't let them take your mind"

"Dad, you're scaring me"

"Good, don't be weak like I was"

"What?"

"Remember everything I've taught you"

Bill jumped off the cliff. Caroline screamed and ran to the edge. She couldn't see anything but snow.

"Dad?! DAD!" Caroline yelled

Klaus watched as Caroline did the unthinkable and jumped after him. It kept snowing still. He walked closer to the cliff to see where they had landed. Instead he saw someone climbing up a rope. He could see it was Caroline. He stepped away and watched her climb up. She made it back, the blanket she had for warmth was gone. She started pulling on the rope, struggling. She let out a scream.

"You can do it honey!" her father yelled

Caroline breathed in and out, calming herself. She made her mind blank. Her breathing and heartbeat became calm and even. She held the rope in her hands and pulled hard. Digging her heels in the ground she pulled her father up. The rope burned into her skin, digging in causing blisters and blood to ooze out. She kept pulling until her father was back on the cliff. She dropped the rope and ran over to him.

"Dad, don't ever do that again!"

"But you did it, you did it, I knew you could"

"Dad," Caroline hugged him and began to sob

"It's ok, you're going to be ok"

Caroline looked at the blood on her hands and started to feel the burning in her palms.

"You're ok honey. Once you let any emotion in, you feel it again. I'm so proud of you"

Caroline just cried as her father held her.

"Dad don't go" Caroline said

The scenery started to change again. Caroline sat there in the snow alone, crying. It got darker and the winds picked up. Klaus decided to change the scenery a bit. He didn't exactly favor the cold. He changed it to somewhere warm. A beach. Caroline stood up and looked around confused. She looked down at herself and she was wearing a pink bikini. She looked around and saw the old journal that Klaus had thrown into the fire. It was sitting on a chair in the sand. She went over and picked it up. She flipped through it and saw that the pages were all blank.

"What the hell?" Caroline said as she tossed it aside

She looked around and saw no one around. She suddenly saw someone in the water swimming towards her. She shielded her eyes from the sun to see who it was. The figure got closer and closer. She stepped back. Klaus was swimming towards her. He emerged from the water slowly, his eyes locked on hers as if she were his prey. Caroline stood there unable to move or breathe. She watched as the beads of water slid down his body. She tried to keep her mouth closed as she saw what he was hiding under all those clothes. His swim trunks clung to him giving her imagination what he had there. She watched as he approached her. His wet arms pulled around her and held her close to him. His piercing blue eyes looked into hers.

"Take a chance love" Klaus said lowering his lips to hers

Caroline awoke with a jump. She looked around and realized she had been sleeping on Klaus who's arm was around her. She immediately pushed herself away.

"What did you do?" Caroline eyed him

"I'm just sitting here, while you used me as a pillow. I feel used."

"You didn't, you can't, I mean you don't-"

"All I hear is a lot of negative words."

"Nevermind"

"You're cute when you sleep, it's cute when you drool too"

"I do not"

"Puddle on my shirt says otherwise"

"Don't you ever sleep?"

"Not really, I was stuck in that box for half a millennium, I have a lot to catch up on"

Caroline shook her head to clear her thoughts. She saw Matt was still driving.

"Where are we Matt? Do you need a break?" Caroline asked

""We're in Maryland right now. I need to get more gas. I think there's a motel coming up we can stop at"

"Alright, you go gas the truck and drop us at the motel"

"Another motel? What is with you and motels?" Klaus asked

"Sorry if it doesn't agree with you, but we're on a budget right now"

"Is that all? I have money and a few other things. Take us somewhere nicer" Klaus said

"Alright then" Matt said

"Matt!" Caroline yelled

"Care, if he's got the money why not? I hate those motels, the beds are old, it smells and I hate sleeping in my clothes"

* * *

Matt dropped them off at some expensive looking hotel. Klaus walked in as if he owned the place. Caroline followed him carrying her bags. Klaus walked up to the front desk and compelled the largest suite they had for them. The man at the front desk handed Klaus the key cards and Klaus took them wondering what they were.

Caroline couldn't believe he just compelled the man to give them a room. She took one of the key cards from him and headed towards the elevators. Caroline stepped into the elevator and Klaus hesitantly followed her in.

"You're not claustrophobic are you?" Caroline asked

"No, I've never been in one of these things before"

"It's an elevator, or a lift as the British call it. It takes you to different floors"

"And what's wrong with the stairs?"

"People in this century are amazingly lazy"

"I'm starting to notice"

Klaus followed Caroline and watched as she slid the card into the slot above the door knob and opened the door. He followed her in and looked around at the massive room. Caroline walked in and looked around.

"Not bad, if I knew you could do this earlier I would have asked for a nicer car" Caroline said

"All you have to do is ask" Klaus said standing behind her, "I will give you anything you want"

Caroline instinctively placed her arms over her chest.

"I'm not a plaything for you, and don't try to grope me again!" Caroline said as she spun around

"Your body says otherwise"

"Stop that!"

"What?"

"That!"

"I don't know what that is"

Caroline huffed and pushed past him and went into a room. She sat down on the bed and tried to calm herself down. Klaus's flirting was getting to her. She wouldn't let him get under her skin. She didn't spend the past year trying to dig him up just so he could use her. She laid back onto the bed trying relax.

Klaus looked out the window and heard voices a few floors down. He decided to go see the rest of this hotel. Plus he was hungry.

* * *

Katherine ran back to the Salvatore's boarding house. She banged on the door.

"I can hear you in there!" Katherine yelled

Stefan opened the door and stood there.

"We have a problem" Katherine said trying to get into the house

She realized she couldn't and tried again.

"Yeah you have to be invited in" Stefan said

"What?!" Katherine yelled

"We don't own the house anymore" Stefan said

"Are you crazy? Now is not the time for games. Some stupid girl is trying to dig up Klaus! Do you remember? You and your brother dessicated him about 5 centuries ago, I'm sure he'll be glad to see you"

"Why do you think we don't own the house anymore?"

"Like that's really going to stop him. He's just going to burn it down"

"It buys us some time"

"Not much. I couldn't get to there, it was a full moon and the werewolves were out"

"Did you go back?"

"No, I came here, we need to find Elijah"

"Why?!"

"Because he's the only one that can protect us from Klaus"

"Maybe he'll help you but not us"

"Just give Elijah the human, he can reason with Klaus. Once he gets the doppelganger he can make more hybrids"

"Yes that's exactly what we need more of in the world"

"Well what would you like to do then? Hide in here forever? It's only a matter of time before he finds you"

"I'll take my chances then. If I had known now what desiccating Klaus really meant, I would have never done it. You manipulated me and Damon into taking him down"

"And you did, and it was hot"

"And you forever cursed us to constantly running from the Originals"

"It's not so bad after the first century"

"You lied to us, you played us both"

"And isn't that what the human is doing now? It's the curse of the doppelganger, to always be torn between two brothers, never being able to choose"

"Leave"

"Your loss" Katherine turned and left

Stefan closed the door and saw Damon standing there.

"What did the vampire slut want?" Damon asked

"She didn't get to see if anyone dug him up yet"

"What good is she?"

"I think we should go see if he's still there"

"Do you really want to do that?"

"If someone really is trying to dig him up, we have to stop them"

"Yeah, I guess he's pretty pissed off at us, fine, I'll drive"

* * *

Caroline stepped out of the shower when she heard something. She walked out into the living room and saw Klaus walking back into the suite.

"Where the hell did you go?" Caroline asked holding the towel around herself tighter

"Out for a snack" Klaus said

"Did you kill someone?"

"Not really, she'll live"

"I don't need you leaving a string of bodies here"

"I do know how to be discreet"

"I doubt it"

"Jealousy isn't a good look for you love"

"You wish"

Caroline turned to walk back to her room. Klaus laughed to himself and headed to the bathroom. He decided to take a shower, though there seemed to be 6 shower heads and he wasn't sure how it worked. He turned and went into Caroline's room.

"Caroline how does this shower thing work?" Klaus asked

Caroline was still changing and looked up to see a very naked Klaus standing in her doorway. She grabbed the pillow that was nearby to cover herself up.

"What the hell Klaus?!" Caroline yelled

"I can't figure out how the shower works. It's got so many spouts" Klaus said casually

"Put some clothes on!" Caroline said turning her head to the side

"How am I suppose to shower with clothes on?"

"Stop being naked!"

"Are you uncomfortable?" Klaus walked towards her

"Yes!"

"Are you afraid you won't be able to control yourself?"

Caroline moved her head to face him when she realized just how close he was to her. And very naked.

"I'm not attracted to you" Caroline said holding the pillow tighter

"Then why are you holding this?" Klaus reached and held onto the pillow

"Cause you're going to grope me again"

"Is that it?" Klaus said gently tugging the pillow

The fabric of the pillow case glided along her bare skin. She could feel it moving, falling down. She could feel him pressing up against her. She could feel herself letting go, becoming those girls in romance novels being swept away.

"Hey Care, I-what the hell?!" Matt said from the doorway

Caroline snapped out of it. She still held the pillow and moved it firmly against her body and turned facing a very shocked Matt. Klaus stood there unabashed.

"Matt! You're back" Caroline said

"I'm not interrupting am I?" Matt asked

"No! Nothing happened!" Caroline moved away from Klaus and ran towards the door near Matt, "He just didn't know how to turn on the shower"

Klaus tilted his head and watched Caroline's naked backside run towards the door.

"Whatever, I don't want to know!" Matt threw his hands in the air, "I'm going to sleep"

Matt grabbed his bag and went down the long hallway.

"Nice ink!" Matt yelled

Caroline was going to turn around but she felt him standing behind her. His finger slid along the curve of her butt cheek and she quickly turned around and took a step back from him. Her eyes immediately flew to the tattoos he had on his chest and arms.

"See something you like?" Klaus asked

Caroline tried to compose herself and walked into the bathroom, giving Klaus another good view of her backside as she turned the water on in the shower.

"There, the water's on, it's this one here" Caroline said

"What do all these others do?" Klaus asked behind her

"I don't know, I don't want to know and I'm going to sleep!" Caroline said pushing her way past him

* * *

So, what do you think so far? bonus points to anyone who knows where the deep sea arc welder is from. XD I can't ever really get over that there's really a job like that. Thank you reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for reading/reviews/faves/following. Still no beta

* * *

Klaus was on the couch watching tv again. It seemed to fill in the gaps on what was going on in the century. He absorbed the information quickly and understood how apathetic and uncaring people were. He could hear Caroline stirring about in her room.

Caroline was looking over her notes and writing something into her journal. She took out the picture of her father and her. She ran her fingers over it and smiled. Soon she thought. Soon everything would be ok. She would save her father. And that's all that mattered.

Caroline tossed and turned unable to sleep. She sighed and got up and headed to the kitchen to get some water. She saw Klaus sitting on the couch watching tv still. She poured herself some water and took a sip.

"Do people really watch this?" Klaus asked

"You are"

"I'm merely trying to understand what has happened this century"

"And is it everything you expected and more?"

"Hardly"

"Maybe you should go back into the box then and wait another 500 years"

"I'd rather not"

"So are you going to tell me how you ended up there?"

"Do you want a bedtime story?"

"Are you going to fill my mind with stories of monsters and things that go bump in the night?"

"Is that what you want? Me to tuck you in?"

"I want you to tell me a story" Caroline said as her finger glided along the rim of her glass

"Alright sweetheart, have a seat"

Caroline walked over and sat down on the couch, far away from him. She realized he was sitting there in nothing but a towel. She tucked her legs under her and leaned onto the couch. Klaus's eyes watched her legs move and saw how short her shorts were and the loose t shirt she wore exposed her shoulder.

"Where to begin? How about the age old classic? Once upon a time, there was a vampire who had been cursed by the original witch. Centuries later the said vampire would break the curse with the doppelganger that finally emerged. But my brother had other plans"

"Which one?"

"Elijah. Kol had run off to explore Russia, and Finn well he was daggered"

"Why did you dagger him?"

"He was getting annoying"

"Really?"

"He had this incessant notion that he was in love with a human. He was so blinded by it he turned her and gave her his daylight ring. He was ready to walk into the sun, I had to stop him"

"You don't believe in love?"

"It's a weakness, and I am not weak"

"No you're just alone"

Klaus glared at her and she felt a chill run through her.

"Doesn't a witch have to make a daylight ring?" Caroline asked

"Yes"

"Why would a witch make one for a vampire?"

"The original witch made daylight rings for us"

"But you said the original witch hated you"

"She did"

"Then why would she make you a ring then?"

"She was conflicted, she made me a ring before she cursed me"

"She didn't know you were a werewolf, that's why she cursed you"

"She felt as if it was an imbalance of nature, that I would be invincible. And I am"

"Daggers don't work on you"

"No, nothing works on me"

"I'm sure you can't live without your head"

"But no one's ever going to get close enough"

"So how did the witch and two annoying brothers put you in a box?"

"The brothers, were in love with the doppelganger, she has that effect on brothers. She played both of them. Convinced them that she needed their help, that she needed to be saved from the big bad original. They in turn convinced a witch to perform the spell, a rather dark spell, so I'm not sure how they convinced her to do it. Regardless, the doppelganger, Katerina, survived the sacrifice. She had vampire blood in her when she died, and became utterly useless to me."

"But the sacrifice required you to kill the doppelganger, wait, Katerina? The brunette that bit Matt?"

"Yes her, she was a vampire, making her blood useless as I could not make any hybrids. She convinced the Salvatores that I would kill her and that I'd never let them be together. So they found the witch and ambushed me."

"But you're an Original"

"Yes, but she prayed upon my weakness of family. She told me my sister had been captured by the 5. And she had hoped this information was enough for me to spare her life"

"The 5? There's barely any information on them"

"They're rather secretive, but that's a story for another day love. I was rushing to get to Rebekah, when they ambushed me. I could have easily taken both brothers, but Katerina had vervain waiting for me. The process of it didn't take that long. Stefan had his hand over my heart, and in a matter of minutes my heart stopped"

"Did it hurt?"

"No, I just couldn't move my body, I was trapped inside"

"And the witch?"

"The witch that performed the spell allowed darkness inside her. In order to stop my heart, she had to stop the heart of a human, thus killing him or her"

"All this was for you?"

"I can be a terror if I want to"

"But witches aren't suppose to kill people, if anything they want to help people"

"And be one with nature and keep balance and all that other spiritual naturalist dribble. They had cursed that witch to damnation when they convinced her to perform the spell. The spirits were no doubt upset with her. They're probably torturing her now as we speak"

"She probably didn't know. If these brothers are so bad why hasn't anyone tried to stop them?"

"They're not bad, they're just easily manipulated by a woman"

"Behind every great man is a woman"

"Touche, but they will find their end soon enough"

"Do you want to find your family?"

"Eventually. I have other things to take care of before I seek them out"

"Like making hybrids?"

"Katerina said there was another one"

"Are you going to kill her?"

"Katerina?"

"No the doppelganger"

"The human? No I'd keep her happy, I need her blood to make hybrids"

"And how do you do that?"

"Aren't you so full of questions now. You just wanted a story on how I ended up in that box, not a how to guide on hybrids"

"You've piqued my curiosity"

"It killed the cat"

"Satisfaction brought it back"

"Is that what you're looking for? Satisfaction?"

"No, I just wanted some answers"

"And you've had them"

"Not all of them."

Caroline shifted her body and brought her legs out and rested them on the table in front of her. Klaus's eyes grazed up her long legs.

"Are you going to tell me anything else or should I just go back to sleep?" Caroline asked

"You can ask, but it doesn't mean I'll answer"

Caroline huffed in annoyance.

"You always have to be in control don't you?" Caroline asked

"What makes you say that?"

"Nevermind"

Caroline got up and went back to the kitchen to get more water. She poured herself more water. She looked up and saw Klaus was changing channels and suddenly stopped. Caroline spit out her water and rushed to grab the remote. Klaus had stopped on a porn channel.

"She's quite limber" Klaus said

Caroline grabbed the remote which was in his lap, her hand brushed against something else and she pulled her hand away. It had moved. Klaus merely looked up at her.

"You can't watch this! You have to pay for it" Caroline said

"People pay to watch this?"

The moaning from the tv started to get louder and Caroline reached for the remote again to lower the volume. Klaus grabbed her wrist and pulled her down into his lap.

"I've compelled them for the room, I don't have to pay for anything here, but it seems to upset you to watch and hear this for some reason"

Klaus changed the channel to a home shopping channel. He released her wrist and in a flash he was on top of her and she was lying on the couch.

"Let me show you the world" Klaus said

"I've already seen it"

"I can show you my world. Show you it through my eyes, how I lived it, how I experienced it. I can show you what is myth and what is reality. All you have to do is ask"

Klaus could hear her heart fluttering again. He leaned in closer to her. She opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out.

"Just say it" Klaus said dipping his head down to her neck

Caroline felt as if her skin were on fire. His lips trailed kisses down her neck to her chest, where it stopped over her heart. His hands slid down her sides and touched the bare skin under her shirt, slowly moving up.

"You would be a queen, my queen. You would have no want for money, everything you ever wanted would be yours. Let me take you away from all this, from wretched motels, dirty gas stations and grave digging. Just say it"

His lips descended down to her neck and his hands made their way up to her breasts. His hand found the familiar spot to feel her heart beating. Caroline was so lost at his touch before his words began to sink in. He wanted to make her his queen. He wanted to take her away from all this. Her eyes flew open.

"Wait! Stop! No!" Caroline said

Klaus lifted his head up but kept his hands where they were.

"Stop groping me!" Caroline tried to push his hands away

"I didn't hear you objecting before"

"Stop, please, just stop"

"What's wrong?"

"I, I can't do this" Caroline scrambled away, falling awkwardly onto the floor

Klaus watched her as she tried to get and run back to her room. Caroline ran past her room and into Matt's. She opened the door and turned on the light.

"Matt! Matt! Wake up!" Caroline said as she jumped onto the bed

"Care what is it?!" Matt said groaning

"Matt, I need to talk to you"

"What? It's like 4am, can't it wait till the morning"

"Please Matt"

"All I want is to sleep and enjoy the fact that I'm not sleeping on a mattress with mysterious stains and a spring in my back. And look I'm not even sleeping in my clothes, I'm wearing pajamas for once!"

"I'm sorry ok?!"

"This better be good"

"Can I sleep in here tonight?"

"Really? You woke me up for a sleepover?"

"Matt, please"

"Fine whatever, I don't care"

"Thanks"

"Turn the light off"

Caroline turned the light off and climbed into bed next to Matt.

"I think I made a mistake" Caroline said

"You said you wanted to sleep Care"

"What if it doesn't work? Maybe I'm really over my head this time"

"Can I be your reassuring friend in the morning?"

"Matt, I don't know what I'm doing"

"You never do"

"I mean it this time"

"Is this because you and Klaus have been having eye sex with each other?"

"What? We are not"

"Whatever, I'm not doing this with you now"

"Matt!"

"You haven't gotten any since Tyler and that was like how long ago? More than a year? And he's like what? Not gotten any in like 500 years, do the math and figure it out"

"That just made no sense"

"Kinda like how you two are just eye fucking each other"

"I'm not!"

"Whatever, you both obviously have something going on"

"There's nothing going on"

"If you say so"

"There's not!"

"Then why are you so worked up about it?"

"I'm scared Matt"

"About what?"

"If this doesn't work, I just dug up a 1000 year old vampire that was imprisoned for a reason, I kinda just unleashed the devil you know"

"And?"

"You're not even a little freaked out?"

"No, I'm kinda calm about the whole thing, which is weird"

"You are no help!"

"I'm going to sleep"

"I don't know what he sees in me. I'm a crazy, insecure, neurotic control freak"

"On crack!" Matt added

"What if all he wants is to screw me and keep me around as a plaything?"

"Then don't screw him, now let me go to sleep"

"Matt I suck at this"

"If you're not going to sleep then I'm leaving"

"Matt, I'm not some dumb sorority girl here"

"No you're not, you're Caroline Forbes, archeologist, modern day explorer, you're the one who found the Hittite idol when everyone thought it was lost, you're the one who found that African mask that did that weird thing for the witch doctor, and you're the one who dug up that 1000 year old vampire, reanimated him and is going to save her father's life. You were born for this Care, it's who you are. Now shut up and let me go to sleep already!"

"Thanks Matt"

"I'm sleeping in tomorrow. we're doing a late check out!" Matt yelled

Caroline got out of his bed and went to her room. She got into her bed and pulled the covers over herself. She looked over at the picture of her and her father.

"Everything's gonna be ok dad" Caroline said before turning off the light.

* * *

Matt and Caroline were waiting by the valet for their truck. Klaus was walking out, turning the head of every woman in the hotel. The valet finally came up to Matt.

"Sorry sir, but your truck won't start" the valet said

"What?!" Matt said

"You can call a mechanic or something" the valet said handing him his keys

"We're stuck here?" Caroline said

"I'll call a mechanic and see what we can do" Matt said taking out his phone

"Something wrong?" Klaus asked

"Matt's truck won't start, we have to call a mechanic" Caroline said

"I fail to see what the problem is, which car would you like?" Klaus motioned out at the cars

"You can't just steal someone's car" Caroline said

"Then what do you suggest we do? Stand around and wait? I thought you wanted to help your father"

"Fine! We might as well just steal from a rich person then" Caroline said

Caroline looked around and saw a flashy red car. Klaus saw it as well and walked right up to it.

"Figures he'd like that one" Caroline mumbled

It was a red Lamborghini, excessive, expensive and attracted too much attention. He placed his hand on the car.

"Don't touch my car! Do you know how much it costs! It costs more than you could ever make in a lifetime!" a man yelled

Klaus looked over at Caroline who just rolled her eyes. Klaus walked up to the man and compelled him.

"Do be quiet. Give me the keys to your car." Klaus said

The man handed him the keys to his car. Caroline took the keys from Klaus.

"Oh and tell him to tip the valet" Caroline said

"Tip the valet" Klaus said

Caroline was telling Matt they found a new ride. Matt dropped his bag and stared at the car. He was almost drooling.

"Do you know what that is?!" Matt said

"Get in so we can go" Caroline said

"We can't, I gotta fix my truck, and it's gonna cost a grand at least" Matt said

Caroline looked back at Klaus and walked over to him.

"Make him give you all the money he has in his wallet right now, and make him pay for Matt's truck" Caroline said

* * *

Caroline was speeding down the road in the red Lamborghini. She was enjoying driving fast down the road.

"This is amazing!" Caroline beamed

"I see you're enjoying yourself"

"This ride is amazing! Matt's gonna die when he drives it"

"Why can't I drive?"

"Because you don't know how to"

"Then teach me"

"Right now?"

"Not like there isn't miles of open road ahead of us"

"It's one thing to teach someone to drive, it's another to teach them manual"

"And how did you learn?"

"My dad taught me"

"Again I fail to see what the problem is"

"I don't want to wreck this sweet ride, fine, I'll teach you"

After 3 stalls, Klaus finally started to get the hang of it. Caroline could help but laugh. A 1000 year old hybrid learning to drive.

"Go easy, not so hard and rough" Caroline said

"Easy for you to say love"

"It's like sex, you have to ease it in gently, smoothly, and then you push it harder" Caroline said

Klaus raised his eyebrow at her.

"It was the only way I could explain it so you could understand"

"So i'm to believe this car is like a woman? Temperamental, moody and expensive"

"Shift into 3rd, ease it in"

Klaus sped down the road and Caroline started to become aware at how fast he was going.

"Slow down" Caroline said

"Why?"

"You're going too fast!"

"I'm indestructible love"

"But I'm not!"

Klaus realized that Caroline in fact was still human, fragile and her life could end at any moment. He slowed down.

"Better?" Klaus asked

"Yes, thank you"

"And where is Matt?"

"He should catch up with us in a day or two"

"And where are we headed exactly?"

"Home"

* * *

Hope you were amused. I've completely forgotten what happened in 4x16. my god, 4x17 was awesome and i can't wait for 4x18, who hasn't seen those pics yet? seriously? i've alreayd got the next chapt written up, i'm writing up the next part, thanks for reading. reach me on tumblr.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for reading! No beta still, see you at the bottom! and thanks for your reviews.

* * *

Klaus pulled up to a house that Caroline called her house. He parked the car and got out while Caroline came out holding her bag. Klaus looked at her small house, he noticed there were trinkets and random items around the house, to make it look as part of her garden. He looked and realized they were amulets and charms. He could see she was growing a variety of plants and herbs, vervain and wolfsbane among them.

Caroline walked up to her door and took out her keys. Klaus could see the various charms around the door and windows. To anyone it just seemed like Caroline liked to decorate her house, to make it whimsical, but instead she was protecting it. She opened the door and walked in. Klaus stood by the door leaning in the doorway watching her. He looked into her house. He could see various relics and things she had collected from her travels. He saw more charms and amulets about. He saw familiar and not so familiar symbols on her walls. The girl had done her homework. He looked down and just over the threshold was a long plastic tube with what was filled with salt. which ran along the width of the door. He looked around and noticed they were placed by her windows as well.

"Sweetheart" Klaus called out

Caroline looked up from what she was doing. She realized he couldn't get into the house.

"You have to invite me in" Klaus said

"And if I don't, then you have to stay out there then"

"Then I can't stop whoever it is you're trying to keep out from getting in"

"Maybe it's you that I'm trying to keep out"

"You know I could be anywhere but here"

"I know, no biting me"

"Of course not"

"Come in Klaus"

Klaus smiled as he stepped over the threshold and walked into her house. He closed the door behind him and looked around. He saw more maps and notes pinned to the wall. He saw a globe and pins of all the places she had been. He walked over to the fireplace and saw the pictures there. He saw a picture of a young Caroline as a child with her father. He picked up the picture and studied it. It was the girl from the dream. He placed it back down and looked at the other pictures she had. They were of her in the different places she had traveled. She was with Matt, and her father. She had only one picture of her mother. And it was a rather old picture. It was a family portrait with both her mother and father when she was a child.

Caroline was searching through her cabinets for something to drink. She found wine but then she saw the tequila instead. She grabbed the bottle and some glasses. She turned and found him going through some old paintings on the floor. He pulled one out and saw that it was of himself.

"The likeness is completely wrong" Klaus said

"Now you're an art critic?" Caroline said pouring the golden liquid into the glasses

"I happen to know a thing or two about art"

"Really?"

"Yes, I didn't spend my time killing everyone, surely you must have thought I had some class"

"I don't know what do 1000 year old vampires do in their spare time? Paint landscapes?"

"You'd be surprised"

Caroline reached into cupboard to find the salt. She looked around to see if there were any limes.

"Do you really need anymore salt?" Klaus asked

"It's for the tequila"

"Do you honestly believe the salt will keep the things that go bump in the night away?"

"Keeps out some of them. But it also keeps some of them in" Caroline flipped the switch and the black light came on.

Klaus looked around and saw there were more markings on the walls, symbols and protective spells.

"I do hope that's paint" Klaus said

Caroline switched the light back on. She found the lime and started to cut it up on the island in her kitchen.

"I became very aware of the supernatural world when I started traveling with my father on his expeditions. He met a lot of people, some people who were convinced the relic we were looking for was cursed. He did his best to dispel that, but sometimes they really were"

"Is that why Matt was talking about roosters?"

"Yeah, apparently I had a vengeful ghost follow me from a graveyard. She wasn't too happy that I had taken the map that was buried with her. I ended up having to hire a witch doctor to get rid of her. Several since most of them were quacks"

"Most of them are, mostly flashes of smoke and feathers"

"Yeah, but the last one got rid of her. He told me how to ward against unwanted guests"

"Is that all he showed you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know"

Klaus merely smirked as he walked closer to her.

"And just what are you doing?" Klaus asked

"Doing shots. Here watch" Caroline said

Caroline licked the back of her hand, poured a bit of salt on it. She licked the salt off her hand as Klaus watched. She gulped down the golden liquid in her glass and then shoved the lime into her mouth. Her face scrunched up as she pulled the lime out. The tequila burned down her throat as it went down. She shook her head and then looked back at him.

"Your turn" Caroline smiled

Klaus picked up Caroline's hand and licked the back of her hand. Caroline tried not to gasp when his warm tongue licked her skin. He poured the salt on her hand and licked it again. He downed the drink quickly and then bit into the lime wedge, all while still holding her hand.

"I fail to see why humans do this" Klaus said

"It cuts the burn"

"What burn?"

"What? Vampires don't have taste buds anymore?"

"Hybrids, and yes, we still taste many things. But alcohol no longer affects me anymore"

"Well that's depressing"

"It would take a lot for me to be inebriated"

"Well then, more for me"

* * *

Stefan and Damon stood by the massive pit that lead into where Klaus was suppose to be entombed.

"Someone got here" Stefan said

"Someones, and it looks like they set him free" Damon said

They looked into the pit and saw several bodies of werewolves laying there, dead.

"Who the hell would be that stupid to release him?" Damon asked

"None of his family know where he was buried"

"What about psycho Mikael?"

"He would have killed him on the spot"

"Then who's left? No one else knows about him. No one else could have gotten in"

"Human, it would have to be a human"

"Now there's a dumb human out there who set free a 1000 year old vampire with a huge grudge against us. I think it's time to run"

"No, he doesn't know where we are"

"Yet"

"And it's only a matter of time before he finds us, and the rest of his psycho family does too"

"We can't just leave her"

"Take her with us"

"And do what? Go on the run with her forever?"

"Then turn her! Then she'll be just as useless to him as Katherine is!"

"I won't do that to her"

"Then I will" Damon said as he flashed off

"Damon!" Stefan yelled as he ran after him

* * *

Caroline's giggles filled her house. She was jumping on her couch laughing while holding the bottle of tequila. She was playing music and singing along. Klaus was watching her in amusement.

"I need more limes!" Caroline said jumping off the couch

She went back into the kitchen to cut up more limes. She looked over at Klaus who was going through her cabinets. He found the whiskey she had been hiding.

"Hiding the good stuff I see" Klaus said

"That's for my dad, I can't drink that, it's so horrible"

"That's because you haven't learned how to appreciate it"

"Tastes like crap"

Klaus opened and poured himself a glass. He took a sip and smiled.

"Your father has good taste"

Caroline just laughed and started to cut her lime up. She heard the song that came on and started screaming. She put the knife down and started dancing around.

"I love this song!" Caroline yelled

"You said that about the last 4 songs"

"You don't know what good music is! Besides all you know is probably how to waltz"

Caroline kept dancing and Klaus watched her. She grabbed the bottle and took another sip of tequila. Caroline then decided to climb onto the chair and then onto the table to keep dancing. She was singing, rather screaming the lyrics of the song. She lost her balance and fell. Klaus flashed over and caught her before she fell to the ground.

"I think you've had enough" Klaus said

"But we haven't even got to the good part yet!"

"Where your human body starts throwing up?"

"No, something that you didn't have in the 1500's. Body shots!"

"Why do I get the feeling this requires more alcohol?"

"You don't want to have fun?"

The look in Caroline's eyes changed and her blue eyes darkened. Klaus set her down on the table. She leaned in closer, brushing past his cheek and stopping by his ear. Her body was pressed up against his as she whispered into his ear.

"I promise it'll be fun" Caroline whispered

Klaus turned his head slightly to look at her. A smile crept onto her face as she went back to where she was cutting the limes. Klaus followed her. She moved everything aside on the island. She sat on the island and in quick motion she took her shirt off and tossed it aside. Klaus was infront of her in an instant.

"That got your attention" Caroline said

"I like this already" Klaus said eyeing her

His eyes looked down her neck to her breasts which were being held by a blue bra with white lace. Caroline handed him the salt.

"You lick a part of my body and pour salt on it and lick it off" Caroline said

Caroline felt Klaus's tongue on her neck, swirling around a bit before he pulled away. She felt the salt on her neck and his tongue was back on her skin.

"And now?" Klaus asked as he lifted his head up

Caroline slid farther away from him. She grabbed the tequila bottle and leaned back. She propped herself up on her elbow and poured the tequila onto her stomach. Klaus didn't need to know what else he had to do. His lips were on her stomach sucking and drinking up the liquid off her skin. Caroline giggled as his lips were working its way up. Caroline picked up the lime wedge and shoved it between her breasts. Klaus spent extra time trying to get it out, letting his tongue lick and flick onto her skin. He finally pulled away and tore the lime out of his mouth.

"My turn!" Caroline said pushing him off

Caroline wasted no time in pulling the jacket he was wearing off. She reached down to the hem of his shirt and lifted it up and off him. She saw his tattoos and stopped for a moment, her fingers tracing long them. She felt Klaus's hands on her arms holding her close. She pulled on his arms and pushed him against the island. She lowered her head and licked him on his left nipple. She poured the salt over it and licked it again. Klaus's fingers reached into her hair and he held in a groan when her tongue flicked over his nipple. She pushed him back He held onto her and in a flash they were both on the table. He was lying flat on it while she was on top of him on her knees. She reached for the tequila and poured it over his belly button. Her lips were on his skin, sucking and licking the golden liquid off of him. Klaus reached down and held her blonde hair back as she tried to lick up all the tequila. Slowly her lips made their way up towards his chest and then to his nipple again. Klaus could swear she was torturing him slowly. He wanted nothing more than to take her on whatever it was he was laying on. She made her way to his neck and stopped. She lifted herself off him slightly, only a few inches from his mouth. She saw that he placed the lime wedge between his lips. She leaned in, gently trying to bite into the lime without touching his lips. She felt his lips moving against hers. She reached up and pulled the lime wedge out of the way. His lips were on hers, his tongue brushing along her bottom lip. She felt his hands on her back and his other hand was still her hair. He wasn't letting her go. His lips devoured hers, he had about 500 years of experience in kissing. He pulled her closer, pressing her body against his. Her hand slid across the island onto the knife she used for the lime.

"Ow!" Caroline pulled away

She looked at her hand. She managed to cut it across the palm. She was bleeding. She looked and saw Klaus's face had changed. His eyes were yellow and she saw the veins around his eyes appear. She gasped when she saw the two sets of fangs he had. Klaus immediately sat up.

"You're hurt" Klaus said looking at her hand

He could hear her heart pounding. He realized she was scared of him. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. He felt her warm fingers touching the skin under his eyes. He opened them to see what she was doing.

"That's what it looks like? Your eyes turn amber and your fangs come out" Her fingers glided down to his mouth

"Does it scare you?"

"No"

"You should be"

Klaus took her hand and saw the blood coming out. He had better control over himself but when it came to her, it all went out the window. His tongue was already lapping up the blood in her hand. Caroline couldn't help but feel turned on by him. He stopped and looked up. His yellow eyes looked up at hers. He bit into his wrist and offered it to her. She held his wrist in her hand and brought it up to her lips, the metallic taste forever on her tongue. Their eyes locked, as they drank each other's blood. Her wound healed up and he let go of her hand. Caroline continued licking his wrist even after the wound closed. She felt hot and then cold, and then suddenly it was like an explosion inside her. She felt this intense desire for him, desire that was already there but amplified. Not caring that there was blood on her mouth or on his, she crashed her lips onto his, wrapping her arms around his neck. His fangs had yet retracted as she could feel them against her lips and tongue. Klaus let out a growl as his hands pulled down the straps of her bra. Their skin was still sticky from the tequila as they rubbed up against each other. Her hands made their way to his jeans, pulling the button off and pulling the zipper down.

In a flash they're on the couch, Klaus is on top of her kissing her neck, as his hands try to take her shorts off. Her hands are trying to get Klaus's jeans off. The doorbell rings and there is someone banging on the door.

"What the hell?!" Caroline yells

"They'll go away" Klaus says sliding her shorts off her long legs

"I know you're in there!" A woman yells

"Not her again!" Caroline gets up off the couch

The banging continues and Caroline flings the door open.

"Your music is too loud!" the woman yelled

The woman took in Caroline's appearance and became flustered. Caroline was in her bra and panties, her hair completely disheveled, there was a lime wedge tangled in there. Her skin was sticky from the tequila and salt. Caroline glared at her annoying neighbor.

"What the hell do you want Plec?!" Caroline yelled

"You're music is too loud! Some of us would like to get some sleep here!"

"Get off my property before I shoot you!"

"Turn it down!"

Klaus appeared behind Caroline, his jeans unzipped and hanging off his hips. He saw the older woman, in a green bathrobe, slippers, and her hair in pink curlers. She was a chubby woman with what appeared to be blonde hair.

"Oh..." Plec smiled

"Get your own! Get off my property!" Caroline yelled

"Hussy!" Plec hissed back

"Make her go away" Caroline turned to Klaus

"Go back to your house and never come here again" Klaus compelled her

Caroline pulled him back and slammed the door in her face. She was feeling angry now. She glared at him and pushed him against the door.

"You smell like wet dog!" Caroline yelled as she turned away

Klaus grabbed her and spun her back around. He pulled her close to his body.

"You run hot and cold" Klaus asid

"Because you're driving me crazy!"

"That makes two of us"

Caroline grabs onto the sides of his face and pulls him down for another kiss. She jumps up and wraps her legs around him. The lust she feels for become all consuming. He flashes them over to the couch and he's devouring her lips again. He trails kisses down her neck, down to her chest, between her breasts and to her belly button where there is still tequila on her skin.

"Let me taste you" Klaus says

Before she can respond, his fingers hook onto the fabric of her panties and start to slide them off. He could tell that Caroline was a natural blonde. He tossed the fabric aside. He began to kiss her knee and then the inside of her thigh making his way slowly up. He placed small kisses around glistening lips. His tongue slowly licked the slit and Caroline whimpered out. Her hands latched onto the couch, desperately trying to grab onto anything. His mouth descended onto her and when she felt his tongue licking her, swirling around, she moaned loudly. He felt her thighs close against his head, and pulled them apart with his hands. He slid a single finger inside her. She felt the intrusion and her back arched up. He would have sworn she was a virgin at how tight she was. Slowly pumping his finger he felt her get wetter. His tongue lapped it up. His hand reached up to feel her heart flutter again. His thumb brushed over her nipple through the fabric. She hadn't been touched so intimately in so long. She was ready to explode. Her hand reached down and her fingers made their way through his blonde curls. Klaus used his vampire speed and his tongue was relentless on her. Caroline felt as if her heart was going to burst through her chest. She couldn't take much more. Her orgasm ripped through her body, causing her to scream out his name before blacking out completely onto the couch. Klaus looked up and saw that she did in fact pass out. He smiled to himself and gave her a final lick before closing her thighs. He stood up and realized that he would not get any release tonight. He looked around and found a blanket and placed it over her. He kissed her on her forehead and turned off the music.

Klaus went to take a shower to wash everything off him. Caroline awoke a few minutes later and saw that she was lying on the couch alone. Her body felt tired but alive. It was a strange feeling. She sighed and went back to sleep.

* * *

Matt opened the door to Caroline's house as he had a key. He saw Caroline on the couch wrapped up in a native weaving from south america.

"Caroline! Caroline!" Matt yelled

Caroline awoke slowly and looked around.

"Matt? What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing wearing a native weaving from the floating islands? That's not a blanket Care"

Caroline looked down and realized she was covered with the weaving and that she wasn't wearing any underwear. She jumped up and looked around.

"Really Care? I leave you alone for one night?" Matt says pulling a lime wedge out of her hair

Caroline looks around trying to remember what happened last night.

"Are those your panties on the floor?!" Matt asked

"Oh my god!" Caroline quickly grabbed them and hid them behind her back

"Were you doing body shots?" Matt asked

Caroline looked down underneath the weaving she was wearing and there was salt in her belly button.

"That would explain the salt in my belly button as well" Klaus said walking out

Klaus was dressed and acting as if nothing happened.

"Nothing happened" Caroline said

"Plenty happened" Klaus said

"I'm not your father, you don't have to explain anything to me. Cmon visiting hours will start soon" Matt said

"Yeah, just let me shower and get dressed" Caroline said walking towards the bathroom

Matt walked into the chaos of the kitchen and looked around. He sighed and started cleaning up. Klaus watched him.

"No coffee?" Klaus asked

"You can make some you know, see this machine it makes coffee" Matt pointed

"Well how does it work?"

Caroline was washing the salt off her skin. She remembered last night. She remembered what Klaus did to her with his fingers and tongue. She had to push all those thoughts out of her mind. She couldn't be distracted from helping her father.

She got out of the shower and got dressed. She felt a strong desire for coffee. She walked out and saw Klaus drinking coffee and Matt looking for the sugar. Klaus looked up and saw her. She walked over to him and took the cup from him and took a large gulp of coffee. She finished the cup and handed it back to Klaus. Matt turned around and looked at her strangely.

"Since when do you take your coffee black?" Matt asked

Caroline didn't even realize that the coffee she drank didn't have any cream of sugar. She looked back at Klaus who was pouring himself another cup.

"What's wrong with me?" Caroline said

Matt looked at her concerned and then back at Klaus.

"What did you do to her?" Matt asked

"A gentleman never tells" Klaus smirked as he took a sip of coffee

Caroline walked up to him.

"What did you do to me?!" Caroline asked

"Besides the obvious?" Klaus said

"Why am I being like this? I felt it last night too" Caroline said

"Blood sharing is a rather intimate experience" Klaus said calmly

"Is that what happened? But it didn't happen the first time you healed me."

"It's called blood sharing, emphasis on the second word. We have to share blood for there to be a connection"

"What kind of connection?"

"It's temporary, it fades over time."

"What kind of connection?!"

"It allows me to feel what you're feeling, and conversely allows you to do the same. It's rather enjoyable during sex"

Caroline flush red. She took a step back from him.

"Is that why I, I-" Caroline stuttered

"You passed out?" Klaus finished

"Oh, TMI here! I don't need to hear this, at all! I'll be waiting in the car!" Matt said grabbing his mug and leaving

"What did you do to me?! Is that why you fed me your blood?" Caroline asked

"I fed you my blood because you were injured again. You seem to make a habit of doing that sweetheart" Klaus said

"You've done this before haven't you?"

"No, I haven't, I don't let anyone have my blood"

"Then why did you let me?"

"We've already been over this, you were hurt"

"How long will this thing last between us?"

"It's temporary, sometimes it's days, sometimes a week, I'm not really sure, I've never done this before. We didn't exchange a lot of blood either."

"What happens if we did"

"The bond or connection becomes stronger, if a vampire continues to share blood in large quantities for 3 consecutive nights the bond becomes permanent."

"What happens then?"

"Then they are forever connected. And if one of them dies the other dies as well. It becomes unbearable. But few vampires engage in this."

"What about hybrids?"

"I'm the only one"

"And what if you do it with a human?"

"I don't know, vampires only share blood with their own kind"

"Guess I'm the guinea pig then"

There was a loud horn from the car Matt was in. He was honking it for Caroline to hurry up. Caroline grabbed her bag and then Klaus's hand as she dragged him out of th house.

"We have to go now" Caroline said

"Where are we going?" Klaus asked

"To help my father"

* * *

Ok, yes I borrow a bit from other fandoms, don't be mad now. Also, I kinda changed the blood sharing a bit. cmon now, gotta keep things interesting. XD anyways, hope you were amused, thanks for reading and feel free to give me a review. and is it thursday yet?! KLAROLINE will happen! So help me! XD


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for reading, no beta still. See you at the bottom!

* * *

Matt went to park the car as Caroline pulled Klaus into the doors of the hospital. They walked in and all the women turned their heads looking at Klaus. He was wondering where he was. Caroline seemed to know the route she was taking and took the elevator up. She felt nervous and anxious and hopeful. Klaus picked up on this and wondered what was happening. She walked past the nurse's station and waved to the nurses on duty.

"Hey Ellen" Caroline waved as she walked by

"Hey Caroline, he's waiting for you as always" Ellen said before she stared at Klaus with a slightly open mouth

Caroline walked down the hall. Klaus followed her and the female patients in the other rooms all looked at him. The machines all started beeping and the nurses had to rush over to see what was happening. Klaus smirked to himself as he followed the blonde.

Caroline walked into her father's room. She smiled and walked over to her father who was laying on the bed, attached to several machines.

"Hey dad, I'm back, you miss me?" Caroline said holding his hand

Klaus looked at the man laying in the bed, completely lifeless. It looked like a horror film with all the tubes and machines connected to him.

"I did it dad, I found him. I told you I would" Caroline said, "And then we can go on vacation, somewhere warm, but not too warm, with no head hunters or angry natives or witch doctors. A real vacation, maybe like Florida where we don't have to worry about the language or exchanging currency"

Klaus walked up to the bed slowly and picked up her father's chart. He started reading through it.

"You were right dad, it was on the Fell property. It took forever to locate the location of where they buried him, but I did it. You'd be so proud. I actually did it this time, on my own. And somehow I reanimated him, but he's real. It's all real dad. As soon as you wake up I can show you everything"

Klaus's eyes read through her father's chart rather quickly. His face became worried as he realized what Caroline wanted from him. He could hear her talk to her father as if he were awake and remained hopeful.

"I missed you so much dad. I remembered everything you taught me. Everything. You'll wake up and everything will be ok" Caroline turned and saw Klaus holding her father's chart

He looked up at her and placed the chart back.

"So this is your father" Klaus said

"Yes, you can meet him when he wakes" Caroline said

"And when is that?"

"When you heal him"

"Caroline, there's something I have to tell you"

"Well it can wait, heal him. Make him better, make him wake up"

"Caroline please"

"No, this is what I want. Heal him!"

"Caroline-"

"What is the hold up? Do that wrist biting thing, do you want to use the IV instead then?"

Klaus reached out and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

"You have to understand something" Klaus started

"Just hurry up and do it!"

"How long has he been like this?"

"What do you mean?"

"How long has he been in a coma?"

"He fell into it a few months ago. I was out looking for you. The last time we spoke was 6 months ago. I told him I'd find you and I did, so wake him up so I can prove it to him!"

"I need you to listen to me very carefully"

"I don't want to listen! I want you to heal him, the same way you healed me!"

"I can't"

Caroline's expression changed immediately. She pushed him away and walked towards her father on the bed.

"Why the hell not!?"

"It doesn't work like that Caroline"

"What? I dug you up, I freed you, you said you would give me anything I wanted! This is what I want! I want you to heal my father!"

Klaus could feel her anger building. He tried to remain calm. He slowly tried to approach her. She backed away.

"Do it! Heal him! I didn't waste a year of my life so you could tell me no!"

"I never said no, love, I just told you I can't"

"Why the hell not!?"

"It's not that simple"

"Yes it is! Give him your blood, he'll get better and you can do whatever the hell you want after he wakes. You can go exact your revenge or find whatever doppelganger or whatever! I don't care! I want him back! Give him your blood!"

He could feel her anger and rage boiling. He could feel her despair. He could see her eyes fill with ears.

"Caroline-"

"NO! Give him your blood! You owe me!"

"It won't work!"

"What?"

"Vampire blood can't heal diseases. Elijah tried during the plague, it did nothing. It just made them live longer, suffering, and then dying and turning. It can't heal cancer, it can't wake people out of comas, and it can't make people walk again"

"NO! I don't believe you!" Caroline yelled throwing whatever was in the room at him, "Your blood healed me! Why won't you heal him!?"

"Because vampire blood can't! It's not that I don't want to!"

"But you're a hybrid, you're blood is special! You can heal him!"

"I don't know what it will do to him! It may just make him live longer and suffer more"

"NO! I did everything I was suppose to! I found you! I dug you up! Everyone thought I was crazy! But I did it! I did it!"

"Yes you did"

"Then do this for me! For him!"

"If I give him my blood and he dies, he'll turn. Do you understand?!"

"Save him! You owe me this! Save him! He's all that I have left"

Caroline was hysterical, she was starting to cry and sob. Klaus tried to reach out to her but she pushed him away.

"No! Do this for me! You owe me! You said it yourself!"

"I will give you anything in the world!"

"Then give him back to me! Save him! SAVE HIM!"

"Sweetheart..."

"What do you want? Heal him and I will do whatever you want!" Caroline pulled her shirt open, exposing her bra to him.

Klaus stopped where he was. He could feel the despair and hysteria taking her over. It was overwhelming. Being close to her made it worse.

"You want my body? You can have it!" Caroline took his hand and placed it over her heart, "You can have whatever you want just heal him!"

Klaus pulled his hand away.

"What? Do you want it dirty like Hayley is that it?! FINE!" Caroline reached down to his jeans and started unzip them, "I'll be a dirty whore then, whatever it takes"

Klaus stopped her hands, and held them still.

"What do you want!? My soul? Name it and you can have it! Just heal him!"

"It won't work Caroline," Klaus said

"No! I did everything I was suppose to! It's going to work! It has to work! It has to!"

Klaus released her wrists and held her as she sobbed out. She kept hitting him with her fists trying to break free.

"I did what I was suppose to! It has to work! It has to work!" she sobbed out

The door opened and the nurse came in.

"What is going on in here?!" the nurse yelled

Klaus let go of Caroline who went back to her father, screaming and sobbing. Klaus went up to the nurse and compelled her to forget and leave. He did the same with the other 2 nurses that came. He turned back to Caroline. She was completely gone. Her emotions were taking over and there was no reasoning with her. He could feel her desperation. He could feel her despair.

"Just tell me what I have to do! Just tell me! I will get you whatever you want, just heal him!"

"Caroline," Klaus flashed infront of her and held her face in his hands, "Caroline you need to calm down"

"No! You owe me this! I said I would do whatever you wanted! What else do you want?! HEAL HIM! JUST HEAL HIM!"

"Caroline, you have to calm down"

"HEAL HIM!" Caroline struggled against him

"Let me in Caroline," Klaus tried to compel her, "Calm down please sweetheart, you scaring everyone here"

Klaus could hear her heart pounding, thundering out of her chest, as if it were about to explode. She was too emotional right now for him to talk to her.

"Heal him!" Caroline yelled, hitting him

"Calm down," Klaus tried again, "Just let go"

Caroline stopped struggling against him, her body stilled, her heartbeat slowed down. He wiped the tears from her face.

"Go to sleep and wake when your body is no longer tired" Klaus said

Caroline closed her eyes and went limp in his arms. He scooped her up into his arms and turned for the door. Matt stood there dumbfounded. He had seen Klaus compel Caroline.

"What the hell is going on here? The nurses are just ignoring the screaming in here" Matt said

"We're taking her home, now" Klaus said as he carried her out

Matt closed the door and followed him down the hallway.

"What happened?" Matt asked

"Get the car" Klaus said

* * *

Caroline was asleep in her room while Matt and Klaus were in the kitchen drinking whiskey.

"So you're saying that your vampire blood can't heal her father" Matt said

"Hybrid blood, and yes"

""Why not?"

"Vampire blood only heals physical injuries, it can't make the insane sane, it can't heal cancer or whatever plague you humans have now. I didn't refuse Caroline's request. She needed to understand the consequence of it"

"What consequence?"

"We had tried to heal those who were infected with the plague around us. Our food supply was getting low. We thought if we could heal them, then we wouldn't have to leave Europe. Instead it just prolonged their suffering. Instead of days it was week before they finally died. And then they turned"

"Into vampires?"

"Yes, we didn't realize it, but we had turned people who should have remained dead"

"What do you mean?"

"You've never seen what effects the plague has on the human body. Vampire blood does not grow back fingers or body parts. It doesn't heal scars or the fact that half your face looks like it melted off due to stroke."

"Harsh"

"Is that all you can say?"

"Look, Caroline put a lot of faith into you, everyone thought she was crazy for trying to find you. They told her you didn't exist. And she still looked for you because she believed that you could heal her father. That's what kept her going all this time. If it wasn't for the idea that you were real she'd be in the hospital right next to her father"

"She really loves him doesn't she?"

"He's all she has left"

"Her mother?"

Matt shook his head and finished the rest of his drink. He poured himself another one.

"They weren't very close to begin with. Her mom blamed her for her father leaving them, for another man and all"

Klaus raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah her father's gay. Her mom kinda flipped out on her. You know her husband leaving her for a man and all. She just worked all the time and left Caroline alone. They were so detached. Caroline grew up by herself. I tried to look out for her, but you know how she is"

"Quite stubborn?"

"That's putting it lightly. She made a lot of mistakes, and I got into a lot fights. Her father finally came back for her when she was 16."

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Her mom was the sheriff in town. She got shot and died. Care never talked about her after that. Her dad came and got her out of there"

"And where were you in all this?"

"I didn't meet up with her until college"

"And you re-kindled your romance?"

"No, she's my friend. She went through hell and she deserves a break. Her father got her out of that small town. She was suffocating there."

"But you were perfectly content"

"Caroline is meant to do something amazing, I'm just along for the ride"

Klaus stopped and could hear Caroline tossing and turning.

"Is she up?" Matt asked

"No, she's tossing and turning right now. I think she's dreaming. Can't exactly see what it is"

"You can enter her dreams?"

"Yes, but I can't do it from here"

"Can you change her dreams?"

"Sometimes, I don't particularly enjoy seeing what goes on in someone's mind"

"How were you able to compel her?"

"I'm not sure, she was highly emotional and distraught. I suppose all her training only allows her mind to be immune when she is in full control"

"You exploited her weakness"

"I did no such thing. She was hysterical, I already compelled 3 nurses. How else do you suggest we calm her down?"

"She would go to hell and back for her father"

"I don't doubt that"

"She even dug up the devil to save him"

"Careful human"

"If your blood can't heal her then don't you know of a way to help her father? Don't you know some real witches?"

"I do, but witches cannot heal disease"

"Why not?"

"Do you think that we can just magically heal and make things disappear? Witches are in tune with nature. Nature created diseases, plagues, and decay. Witches cannot heal cancer."

"You sound like you tried"

"The plague in Europe caused many problems for us. We did try to keep the humans alive, but they ended up dying regardless"

"But you're immune to it. There has to be something you can do"

"I'm a 1000 year old hybrid not a fairy godmother, where I can just wave a wand and magically fix everything"

"She's not asking you for the world, or your fortune, hell she's not even asking to be immortal, all she wants is her father back. She's not asking for that much"

"I'm also immune to guilt"

"Whatever," Matt finished his drink and got up, "Tell her I'm looking into another lead for her"

Matt opened the door to leave. He stopped and looked back at Klaus.

"You could at least try, for her" Matt said as he left

Klaus down his drink and pour himself another. He got up and went down towards her room. He saw her sleeping there, tossing and turning still. Whatever she was dreaming of, wasn't pleasant. He sat down on the bed next to her. And slowly he entered her dream.

Klaus looked around to see where he was. He was on the side of a mountain. He could see 2 figures climbing up the mountain. It was Caroline and her father.

"Did they really have to hide the idol on the side of a mountain?" Caroline complained

"It faces the east, the sun shines upon the idol, so yeah it has to be on the side of a mountain" her father replied

"How much farther?"

"Caroline, if you're just going to complain, I can just leave you at the bottom where the native boys want to talk to you"

"Ugh, no, they act like they've never seen a girl before"

"Well to be fair, they've never seen a blonde before"

"Dad!"

"We're almost there"

Caroline climbed up along side her father. She lost her footing and fell back. Her father grabbed her wrist. Caroline looked up at her father holding her.

"Careful sweetheart, can't have you falling for those boys just yet"

"Thanks dad"

Her father pulled her up and she grabbed onto the mountain again. They made their way to the carved out cavern and found the idol. They sat and watched the sun reach its apex and the rays shone down onto the idol. The hidden jewel inside glowed brightly and then reflected the sun's rays inside the cavern. Caroline looked around in amazement.

"It's beautiful" Caroline said

"Told you it was worth it"

Caroline looked around the cave and suddenly it became dark.

"Dad?!" Caroline yelled out

Caroline reached out trying to find her father.

"Dad where are you?!"

Klaus looked into the cave and saw Caroline was alone and scared.

"Dad?! Dad! Don't leave me!"

Klaus felt this strange urge to reach out to her. He hated to see her cry for some reason. He couldn't explain it. He changed the scenery slowly. Caroline looked up and saw that she was no longer in a cavern. She was outside somewhere. She saw there was snow on the ground and she was standing next to an igloo. She was wearing furs and the night sky started to glow. She looked up and saw the colors dance across the sky. Shades of green, to shades of pink and white dancing across the sky. Caroline had only seen videos on this, she had yet to see it in person, but the colors were so bright and vivid it almost seemed real. Klaus was showing her one of his memories when he traveled up north. He stood there in watching her, remembering how hauntingly beautiful it was up here.

Caroline was mesmerized by what she was seeing. She seemed at ease. She looked over at the igloo. She wondered what was inside and crawled inside.

"My power animal is not a penguin" Caroline muttered to herself

Caroline went inside and saw someone lying on a bed of furs. She wondered who it was. She crawled closer and realized it was Klaus. He was sleeping peacefully. Why was she dreaming of Klaus? She reached out to touch him, but before she could he had already awoken and grabbed her. She was pinned underneath him before she could gasp.

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"It was cold outside" Caroline answered

"Was it? Shall I warm you up then?"

Klaus began pulling the furs off her body, exposing her bare skin to the cold air. He pressed his body against hers. How was he so warm? Her mind was thinking of a million things and they were all silenced when she felt his lips on hers. Her nails raked down his back as he pushed her further into the furs. His hand found its familiar spot over her heart.

"Why do you keep groping me?" Caroline asked

"Because you have lovely breasts"

Klaus's knee pushed her thighs apart. His hand glided up up her thigh and then between her legs and Caroline gasped.

"Be mine"

Caroline awoke abruptly. She looked around and saw that she was in her room. She wondered how she got there. She saw a steaming cup of coffee on her nightstand table. She sat up more and saw that her shirt was open. She was trying to remember what happened. She remembered being the hospital, and Klaus telling her he couldn't heal her father. She picked up the coffee cup and got out of bed. She opened the door and walked down the hall to find Klaus. She knew he was around. He was in her living room painting. He was working on a piece, painting on a canvas. She wasn't even going to ask where he found an easel, let alone canvas. She was taken back by the sight of him standing there with no shirt on.

"Well rested?" Klaus asked never leaving the canvas

"How did you, nevermind. Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"Because I know you wanted to throw that coffee I left for you in my face. I rather liked the shirt I was wearing"

"You can read my mind now?"

"No love, I can still feel what you're feeling, and when you woke up, I felt your anger, towards me"

"How long does this freaky bond connection thing last?"

"Not much longer"

"Good, stay out of my head!"

"I wasn't in your head!"

"Whatever" Caroline sat down on the couch and took a sip of coffee.

* * *

Damon was throwing bags into his car. Stefan walked up to him.

"She's never going to go willingly" Stefan said

"What do you want to do Stefan? Hey, there's like a 1000 year old vampire that's totally pissed off at us and will probably torture for days before using our heads to decorate his mantle, oh and he wants to use you as a blood bag. But if we leave now we can live a little longer"

"She's not involved in this"

"She is! She's the next doppelganger, and he won't stop at anything till he gets her! He's not going to stop until he gets her, and kills us. Did you forget who put him in there?"

"I remember"

"Then you should remember how pissed off he's going to be when he finds us. His brother barely let us go because we threatened to dump his body in the ocean"

"Yeah, now we have him and the rest of his family to worry about"

"That's why we should run"

"Where are we going to run to? They'll find us"

"Then what should we do? Sit here and wait? Wait for him to come get us and take her?"

"We should at least tell her"

"Tell her what? That a 1000 year old vampire wants to use her as a blood bag so he can make freaky hybrids?"

"What?" a female voice said from behind them

Damon and Stefan both turned around and saw Elena standing there.

"What's going on?" Elena asked

* * *

Thanks for reading. I'm sick right now, so this is all I have written up to now. Hope you were amused. I'm excited for tomorrow's ep. and for the prom episode, but i'll be out of the country and i'm going to miss it. *cry* Feel free to leave me a review. Hope you liked this chapter. Reach me on tumblr.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for reading, I'm still sick and dying. No beta still. See you at the bottom!

* * *

Klaus was still working on his painting while Caroline was trying to make breakfast. She gave up and poured herself a bowl of cereal and some milk. She dug her spoon in and took a bite. She turned back and saw Klaus still painting. She could see the muscles in his back moving and the tattoos he had. Klaus felt her sudden lust and looked up at her. She looked away and went into her fridge to look for something else. She slammed the door in frustration and looked at him.

"What did you do to me?" Caroline asked

"Could you be more vague love?" Klaus replied while he continued to paint

"I can't remember what happened at the hospital. I remember some parts and then it's all blank"

"I compelled you"

"You can't"

"Apparently I can"

"No you can't!"

"Sweetheart, I did and that's how I was able to bring you back here. You were hysterical, I compelled 3 nurses to ignore your screaming"

Caroline held her head as she tried to remember. She knocked her cereal bowl to the floor as she fell back against the counter.

"You compelled...after you said you wouldn't help me" Caroline said in disbelief

In a flash Klaus was standing in front of her.

"I never said no, I told you that it wasn't a good idea" Klaus said

"Why?"

"Caroline-"

"Why won't you do this? Why won't you heal him?!"

"Because vampire blood cannot heal cancer, it can't. It will only prolong his suffering, and he will die regardless"

"But you're a hybrid, it can heal him"

"It will most likely make him live longer and suffer"

"You don't know that"

"Are you willing to risk that?"

"For him, anything. I dug up the devil"

"That you did. And you don't regret it do you?"

"Heal him, please?"

"Do you understand what may happen? That he will live longer and suffer? That when he dies he will turn"

"Turn into what?"

"A vampire"

"Not a hybrid?"

"Only werewolves can be hybrids. Your father is human, and he will turn into a vampire, do you understand? He will become a vampire. You are forcing him to trade the sun for the moon and stars forever. He will outlive you. He will have to drink blood, he will kill those around him"

"Do it"

"Very well, you are human, fragile and delicate. I hope the guilt does not consume you then"

"I'm a lot stronger than you think. Now are you going to do this or not?"

* * *

Matt was flipping through old books at the college library. He was searching for a lead for Caroline. He had remembered something he had read in his ancient studies class. His eyes lit up when he saw the passage. He placed a bookmark on the page and closed the book. He gathered up his things quickly and turned to leave.

"Oh sorry! I didn't see you there" Matt said when he saw the blonde girl standing in front of him

"Maybe you can help me"

"Um ok sure"

"Have you seen my brother Klaus?" the blonde compelled Matt

* * *

Caroline watched nervously as the blood entered her father's iv and slowly traveled through the tube into his vein. Klaus pulled the needle out of his arm and placed it back into the IV bag. Caroline looked at her father hopeful that he would wake up.

"It will work" Caroline said

"Don't hold your breath" Klaus said

"It will work, it has to work" Caroline said holding her father's hand

"And if it doesn't, you've just made your father a vampire"

"Either way he'll be awake"

"You love him that much?"

"Yes, I'd do anything for him"

"Sadly my relationship with my father wasn't the same"

"Which one?"

"Mikael"

"Did you ever meet your real father?"

"No, Mikael killed him, along with the other werewolves there, thus igniting a war between the species forever"

"Over a woman? Seriously?"

"Men do stupid things when their pride, their ego is damaged. Even worse when their love has been betrayed"

* * *

Elijah looked down into the pit filled with dead werewolves. He knew that Klaus was free. He wondered where his brother had run off to. He knew he was near the town of Mystic Falls where the Salvatore brothers were currently residing. He decided to pay them a visit. His cell phone began to ring.

"What is it Rebekah?" Elijah answered

"I know where our brother is"

"Which one?"

"The one that was buried for about 500 years or so. Remember him?"

"Well Kol has been running rampant in eastern Europe lately"

"He's in some stupid little college town near Boston"

"What is he doing there?"

"Fulfilling some promise he made to the girl who freed him"

"That sounds unlike him, then again perhaps he learned a few things while he was disposed. Maybe he learned some manners"

"Doubtful. I'm at the human's house but they're not here"

"I'm sure you can locate him, I'm going to pay a visit to the Salvatores"

"Save me some"

"I can't promise you anything sister"

* * *

Rebekah looked at Matt who was standing in front of the house in a daze.

"Can you get inside?" Rebekah asked

"Yes" Matt said

"Then let me in"

Matt opened the door with his key and walked into the house. Rebekah went to follow him, but couldn't walk into the house.

"Invite me in" Rebekah commanded

"Come in" Matt said

Rebekah tried to walk in and still couldn't get inside.

"Who owns the house?"

"Caroline"

"Where is she?"

"I don't know"

"Completely useless!" Rebekah turned to leave and realized she couldn't

Rebekah felt an invisible barrier around her. She banged on it and tried to figure out what was holding her there.

"Bloody hell!" Rebekah yelled out

Matt went to the fridge and looked for something to drink. Rebekah looked down at the welcome matt she was standing on and pulled it up and tossed it aside. There was a devil's trap drawn on the floor and she walked right into it.

Matt opened his drink and took a gulp. He looked and saw Rebekah standing infront of the door. He looked down and saw she was standing in the devil's trap. He realized what she was and quickly ran towards the back door. He left quickly and ran to his truck.

* * *

Elijah arrived at the Salvatore boarding house. He knocked on the door as he could hear voices inside arguing.

"No! It's my decision! Respect my choices!" Elena said

"Not when your choices suck!" Damon yelled back

"I'm not leaving! I can't leave Jeremy!" Elena said

"You're keeping him safe by leaving. Klaus will hunt you to the ends of the earth! He'll never stop, don't you get it? It never ends" Stefan said

"Then why am I running?" Elena asked

Elijah knocked again, this time more forceful.

"Who the hell is that?" Damon hissed

"I'll get it" Elena said as she walked towards the door

"I don't want any girl scout cookies!" Damon yelled

Elena opened the door and saw Elijah standing there in his suit.

"Hello, I'm looking for the Salvatores" Elijah said

"Damon, Stefan, it's for you!" Elena yelled as she took a step back

Damon and Stefan walked to the door. When they saw who it was, they immediately grabbed Elena and shielded her from him.

"You can't come in" Stefan said

"I don't need to. Klaus will find you soon enough. And what he will do to you is far worse that I could ever imagine. I see Katerina wasn't lying about the doppelganger" Elijah said

"You don't scare us" Damon said

"Oh my intention wasn't to scare you. Merely to give you a head start before Klaus gets here" Elijah said

Stefan and Damon both looked at each other and then at Elena.

"You would do well to hand over the doppelganger, she would only slow you down" Elijah said

"No way, we know what Klaus will do to her" Damon said

"She's not a blood bag" Stefan added

"He's going to get her either way. You escaped us for 5 centuries. You really didn't think that he'd never wake up did you? You're on borrowed time"

* * *

Caroline held her father's hand, sitting by his bed, hoping, praying that he would wake up. Klaus walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Caroline, you've been here all day, you should go home, rest. If he wakes up, they'll tell you" Klaus said

"I can't leave him. I won't leave him"

Klaus took his jacket off and placed it over her shoulders. He left the room to find more coffee. Caroline turned back to her father. She placed her head on the bed next to him. She slowly dozed off.

Caroline awoke to the feeling of someone stroking her hair. At first she thought it was Klaus. But there was something familiar about it. She opened her eyes and lifted her head.

"Dad?!" Caroline said as she launched herself at him

"Umph! Care, not so much" her father managed to say

"I'm sorry, you're awake! You're awake!"

"Yes"

"I knew it would work!"

"What would work?"

"I did it, I found him. I dug him up and it worked. He healed you"

"A witch doctor?"

"No, Klaus. I found him"

"He's real?"

"Yes, very real. I found him, I did it all for you"

"Caroline, you just unleashed a 1000 year old vampire back into the world"

"Hybrid actually" Klaus said standing in the doorway, "Don't let me interrupt"

"What did you promise him Care?" her father asked

"What? Nothing. I dug him up, he said he would grant me one thing, and he healed you, that's why you're awake" Caroline said

"Caroline! If this is true, then his blood will turn me into a vampire"

"That's only if you die with the vampire blood in you, and then there's another part to the process" Klaus said

"You're awake, you're alive, you're ok, that's all that matters" Caroline said

"Caroline, it's never that simple with them. They always want something. They don't just give you something for nothing. Nothing is free" her father scolded

"Your daughter just gave you the gift of a second chance at life, and here you are scolding her like a child" Klaus said

"She is a child thinking she can just do whatever she wants with the supernatural for there not to be a consequence"

"I'm right here! I told you I was going to do it, and I did, why can't you just be proud of me?" Caroline asked

"You made a deal with the devil. Don't you remember what you read in his brother's journal? I did not want to live like this"

"What journal?" Klaus demanded

"It doesn't matter, I don't have it anymore" Caroline said

"you're lying" Klaus said as he approached her

"I don't have it anymore. Someone stole it months ago" Caroline answered back lifting her chin up to face him

"What other secrets have you kept from me?" Klaus asked

"Don't let him compel you!" her father yelled

"He can't, it pisses him off to no end that he can't" Caroline said

"Don't be so sure about that."

* * *

Damon was drinking while staring at the fire. Stefan poured himself a drink and sat next to him. Elena sat in a chair nearby.

"What is Klaus going to do to me?" Elena asked

"He'll keep you alive, because your blood is the only way he can make more hybrids. He won't hurt you" Stefan said

"You'll be his blood bag, he will drag you around all over the world looking for werewolves to turn into hybrids. And we'll be dead unable to help you" Damon said

"Why does he want you dead? What did yo do to him?" Elena asked

"We believed the lies of the previous doppelganger, who convinced us that this was the only way we could save her, and for us to be together" Damon said

"She tricked us, she was human when we met her. She said she loved us, she played us both. When the sacrifice happened she had vampire blood in her and when she died she became a vampire." Stefan said

"Which pissed Klaus off. He had killed her and thus the only way to make hybrids. Course he wanted to make her pay for it. So she convinced us and a witch to dessicate him"

"What does that mean?" Elena asked

"It means, that we stopped his heart. His blood stopped flowing and it turned into sandpaper in his veins, he couldn't move and became one original beef jerky. We snatched the body and ran off with it hoping it would buy us some time"

"But instead it just enraged the rest of his family and they came after us. Elijah, his brother" Stefan said

"And he wouldn't let us go, we couldn't leave Europe, we had to threaten that we were going to dump his body into the ocean randomly if they didn't let us go" Damon said

"And they did, and we fled to the new world, only to have Katherine abandon us after we buried the body, never to be seen again" Stefan said

"Until recently when she realized someone was trying to dig him up." Damon said

"But how come his family didn't come looking for him here?" Elena asked

"They did, but they couldn't find him. We buried him on the Fell property. There was a house or something there, it created a barrier, an invitation of sorts. No vampire could ever find him there" Stefan said

"So it was a human that found him" Elena said

"A very stupid human. Who's probably very dead now" Damon said

"So what now? Do we wait for him to come and get me?" Elena asked

"No, we're going to find him and end this" Stefan said

"What?" Damon said standing up, "Have you completely lost your mind?"

"No, I'm tired of running. I like it here and we have something that can kill him"

"What? The only thing that can kill him is the wood from one tree that they burned to the ground" Damon said

"Not completely true," Stefan went over to the bookshelf and pulled out a book and opened it, "There was another tree and look what happened to it"

Damon looked at the ledger and then back at his brother.

"The bridge? The entire bridge?" Damon asked

"What's left of it, but we just need one"

* * *

"You know you should be thanking me right now" Klaus said

"For what? You didn't even want to be here!" Caroline yelled back

"I gave you what you wanted! Didn't I?!"

"Only because I begged you!"

"Well you were quite hysterical with the crying and the tears"

"Well I am human last time I checked! Unlike you I have someone that I actually care about!"

"Well don't let me get in the way then!"

"You did what I asked you, there's nothing keeping you here. You can go do whatever it is that you want!"

"Fine I will then!"

Bill Forbes sat in his bed watching his daughter argue with a 1000 year old vampire and was surprised they were acting like an old married couple. Klaus went over and picked up his jacket and slide it on. He turned to the door only to see Matt come running in.

"Matt!" Caroline said

"Care! Caroline's dad! You're awake!" Matt said

"Yes I am. Thanks to Care" her father said

"Care, I was doing some research at the library and I met this blonde, and-" Matt started

"Ugh Matt, I don't need to hear all the details" Caroline said

"No, you don't understand. The last thing I remember was being at the library and the next I'm at your house getting a soda out of your fridge and she's stuck at the door" Matt said

"What do you mean stuck at the door?" Caroline asked

"She couldn't come inside. She was standing in the devil's trap you drew under the welcome matt." Matt said

"There's a freaking demon at my house right now!?" Caroline yelled

"I don't know what happened. I don't remember anything" Matt said

"I'll go handle it" Klaus said

"No, you don't have to, you can go do whatever it is you do. You don't owe me anything now. You don't have to stay now" Caroline said

"And let you and your idiot friend get ripped to pieces? I'll take care of it" Klaus said walking out

"It's my house!" Caroline went to follow him but stopped

"it's ok Care, go, tell me what happens. I'll still be here" her father said

"Thanks dad, I'll be back" Caroline said as she rushed over and hugged him and ran out

"See you later Caroline's dad" Matt said as he followed her out

* * *

Klaus sat in the truck quiet, and staring out at the road ahead. Caroline noticed he was too quiet. She wasn't sure what was going through his mind as Matt drove. She looked back at him. Klaus was wondering who was at Caroline's house. What vampire dared to look for him. What vampire dared to go after Caroline for digging him up. He knew he would always attract danger, and the longer he stayed there he would be putting Caroline in danger.

"It's rude to stare" Klaus said turning his head to face her

"I wasn't. You were just really quiet. I thought you were a statue again" Caroline said

"I wasn't a statue, I was dessicated. And that will never happen again"

"Oh right, revenge on the two brothers and blah blah blah"

"Yes right after I deal with the vampire at house"

"Who would have thought the devil's trap would have worked"

"Good thing it did, otherwise Matt would be dead now and we wouldn't be having this conversation"

"You don't have to you know. You can just go, you don't have to do anything for me now"

"Do you know how to kill a vampire? How to dispose of it?"

"I have an idea"

"Really enlighten me. Because if you say crucifixes, garlic and holy water you are sadly mistaken"

"What no mirrors and turning into bats?" Caroline mocked

"I'll take care of it" Klaus said sitting back into his seat

"I know" Caroline said quietly

* * *

Rebekah sat down and rested her head on her knees. She was trapped in a stupid devil's trap with no way of getting out. She had hoped another human would walk by that she could compel. It didn't help that Matt ran off leaving her there alone. She heard a truck pull up. Her day was getting slightly better. Hopefully there would be humans that she could compel to get her out of this. She stood up and stretched her arms and legs out a bit.

Klaus got out of the car slowly. He stretched out his hands a bit. Caroline just looked at him strangely.

"You're on body disposal" Klaus said

"What? Wait!" Caroline yelled

Klaus flashed away towards her house. He was standing before the blonde who turned around.

"Rebekah?!" Klaus said

"Nik?! It is you!" Rebekah said as she hugged him

Caroline and Matt ran up towards the house and saw the two of them hugging.

` "Hey, sorry to break up this reunion but you're standing in front of my house right now" Caroline yelled

Klaus turned his head back and saw Caroline.

"Caroline, this is my sister, Rebekah" Klaus said

"Charmed I'm sure, Nik we have to leave" Rebekah said

"What's happened?"

"What's happened is my big brother finally somehow got free and doesn't bother to see how his baby sister is doing!"

"You had me worried for a second"

"Elijah's looking for you too"

"Is he?"

"He went to see the Salvatores first, you know to shake them up a bit, give them a head start"

"Did he?"

"Yes, but we do have to leave. It won't take long before Mikael discovers you're back"

"He must have been so bored for the past 5 centuries without me"

"Dreadfully boring without you brother"

"Hey! Still my house remember!" Caroline yelled

"Is she yours?" Rebekah asked

"I'm right here! I can hear you!" Caroline yelled back as she stomped up the stairs

"She's the one that freed me" Klaus said

"Really? this human freed you?" Rebekah said looking her up and down

"Yes she did. I owed her a boon for it"

"A boon? No one speaks like that anymore. Get with the times brother!" Rebekah said

"Rebekah mind your manners"

"I'm a bit trapped right now. A little help?" Rebekah said

Klaus looked down at the devil's trap Rebekah stood in. He stepped out of it easily. In fact he had no problems walking in the house when Caroline invited him in.

"Why doesn't it work on you?" Rebekah asked

"Must be because I'm a hybrid" Klaus said

"Great, just great. Get me out of this thing!" Rebekah said

Klaus looked over at Caroline.

"Is she going to bite me?" Caroline asked

"No, she'll behave herself" Klaus said

Caroline reached for her keys and bent down to the circle drawn on her floor. She scraped against the paint of it, breaking the circle.

"There" Caroline said as she stood up

Rebekah walked out of the circle and smiled.

"We have to go Nik, I'll call Elijah" Rebekah said

"Wait, we're not leaving yet" Klaus said

"Why not? Just compel the humans already. We have to go"

"I can't"

"Have you been gone that long that you've forgotten how to compel humans?"

"I can't be compelled" Caroline said

"Is she on vervain?" Rebekah asked

"No, I just can't be compelled" Caroline said

Rebekah turned and looked into her eyes.

"You will forget you ever saw me or Nik" Rebekah compelled

"Fat chance" Caroline said as she walked into the house

Rebekah looked at her in disbelief and then back at Klaus. Klaus followed her back into the house.

"Nik we don't have time for this. It's only a matter of time before Mikael finds us!"

"Who the hell is Mikael?" Caroline asked

"He's a hunter, who will stop at nothing to kill me" Klaus said

"A hunter? Aren't hunters human?" Caroline asked

"He's not human, he's supernatural"

"Wait, he's a vampire that hunts other vampires? Isn't that like ironic?"

"He's dangerous. He's just as strong and as old as I am. I'm afraid I've put you in danger by being here"

"So you're leaving..."

"I have to, you don't ever want to meet Mikael, he will kill you without hesitation"

"But he's a vampire"

"Yes"

"Then I won't invite him in, just like your sister"

"Maybe in a year or two you'll turn up at my door and be ready for me to show you the world"

"I've seen the world just fine on my own. You healed my father. You don't have to stay"

"I know"

"But this Mikael dude, he's just as old and strong as you? But you're an original, just like your sister there right?"

"Yes original hybrid, she's just an original vampire"

"But from you all vampires are descended from. Who is Mikael?" Caroline looked at him trying to figure it out.

Klaus watched her as she saw all the pieces fall into place.

"He's related to you. he's not your brother. He's your father!"

"He's not my father"

"No, your real father was a werewolf. Mikael was your stepfather. He knew about your mother's little affair when you were all turned. The original witch cursed you because you couldn't be both. The original witch...she's your mother"

"Bloody hell! Nik why don't you tell everyone here while you're at. I'm sure you can paint it all on a billboard!" Rebekah yelled

"She cursed you because she was ashamed of what she did. She cursed you because she couldn't deal with what she did"

"Be quiet! You know too much as it is! You are in danger do you understand? Everyone you've ever known, ever loved is in danger now. He will destroy everything you've ever touched, loved or held dear, he will lay waste to it all without even thinking about it twice. You must go now"

"I can't leave, my dad just woke up"

"It is only a matter of time before he finds you and use you against me" Klaus said as he held her face in his hands

"He will show you no mercy or kindness, only blood and pain. I'm sorry Caroline for doing this to you"

"You can't compel me, you can't make me forget"

"I can't. But I have to go. He will chase me instead"

"I know, thank you for everything"

Rebekah watched the interaction between the two and was confused at what her brother was doing. He never showed any kindness to humans. What was special about this human girl?

"Try not to injure yourself too much while I'm gone" Klaus said

"I'll try not to"

Caroline placed her hand over his heart. She felt it beating, it was strange considering he was a 1000 year old vampire or hybrid. It was an erratic heartbeat, but still calming. Klaus leaned in to kiss her and Caroline pulled him closer with her other hand. Rebekah rolled her eyes at what she was seeing. Klaus's lips were gentle on hers, trying to savor the taste and memory of her. His hand found it's familiar spot over her heart. Klaus pulled away slowly, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Take care of yourself" Klaus aid

"You too"

"You truly are an amazing creature Caroline"

"You're not so bad yourself"

Caroline felt a breeze and then he was gone. His sister was gone too. Caroline touched her lips trying to remember his lips against hers as she leaned against the couch.

"Care?" Matt said walking in

* * *

Thanks for reading. well wasn't that last ep, how shall i say it? lots of shirtless jomo but damn he got shoved into the friend zone. XD but yeah leave me a review or reach me on tumblr. I'm still sick and dying. Isn't Caroline just too smart for her own good at times?


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for reading, still no beta. see you at the bottom.

* * *

Rebekah was driving her car with Klaus sitting next to her looking out the window. She was speeding down the road.

"That was a rather disgusting display of emotion from you brother. I'd say you've grown soft in your old age" Rebekah teased

"Quite!"

"You seemed rather enthralled by that human"

"She freed me"

"Is that all she did?"

"Quite, where is Elijah?"

"He's meeting us"

* * *

Caroline was helping her father walk into her house. She led him into the house and helped him sit on the couch.

"i'll make you some tea" Caroline said

Her father looked around her living room and saw the painting that Klaus was working on. It stayed there unfinished on the easel.

"Since when did you paint?"

Caroline looked up and saw the unfinished painting.

"I don't. It was Klaus" Caroline said

"He paints?"

"Apparently so. he says he didn't spend all this time killing people, that he had some class or something"

"So you're on a first name basis with him?"

"Not really."

"Where is he?"

"He left"

"Where did he go?"

"I'm not sure, he left with his sister, they said Mikael was after them"

"They're real, they're all real"

"Yes, and from them all vampires are descended from"

"I still can't believe you did it Care. It was incredible dangerous"

"I know, but I had to do something to save you"

"There was nothing you could do. The cancer took over, there was nothing the doctors could do"

"But I did it, I found him and I got him to heal you"

"What did you offer him in return?"

"Nothing, I set him free that's all, he was grateful for that"

"He is and has never been grateful"

"You don't have to worry about me dad. I'm not scared, weak, girly Caroline anymore"

"I just worry about the consequences of your actions"

Caroline looked at the unfinished painting and remember Klaus standing there shirtless painting it. And for a moment she did miss him. She felt it inside her and tried to push it aside. She poured the water into the teacup and let the tea bag steep. She picked up the cup and walked over to her father.

"Thank you Care"

"So you want to go on vacation?"

* * *

Rebekah was still driving to the spot to meet Elijah. Klaus felt something strange and placed his hand over his heart. He felt a longing inside him. But he knew it wasn't his.

"What's wrong?" Rebekah asked

"I'm not sure, I feel strange"

"Vampires don't get indigestion"

"Hybrid dear sister"

Rebekah drove past the sign that stated Welcome to Mystic Falls. They drove into the main square of the town.

"This place looks so dismal and small" Klaus said

"It is a small town"

"Is that what people are calling it these days?"

"We're here" Rebekah got out of the car

Klaus followed her, as they walked into the park. Elijah stood there dressed in a suit waiting.

"Elijah!" Rebekah called out

Elijah turned around and saw Rebekah running towards him and Klaus walking slowly towards him.

"Rebekah" Elijah hugged her, "Niklaus"

"Elijah" Klaus said

"Oh stop it you two. It's been 500 years, make up and hug already!" Rebekah said

"You were missed" Elijah said

"Doubt it"

"We did search for you, until they threatened to throw your body into the ocean, then you became untraceable"

"Good thing a human was able to dig me up then"

"Boys! Stop being stupid!" Rebekah yelled

Elijah extended his hand out. Klaus signed and stuck his hand out and Elijah pulled him in for a hug.

"You were missed" Elijah said

"Can we go kill the Salvatores already?" Rebekah asked

"After you Niklaus" Elijah said

"They're here?" Klaus asked

"Yes, along with the human doppelganger" Elijah said

"This day is turning out quite well for me" Klaus said

"Can we get on with it?" Rebekah asked

* * *

Caroline was checking on flights to Florida on her computer. She set her coffee down on the table and took a sip. She realized it was black and she never drank coffee that way. She stopped and looked back at the flights.

Her father was looking at some of the research she had done. He smiled at how much his daughter had accomplished without her. He knew she would be fine. He felt a sharp pain in his chest and leaned on the table for support. The pain became overwhelming and he collapsed.

"Dad?! DAD?!" Caroline screamed while running towards him

* * *

"This is where they're hiding?" Klaus asked as he looked at the Salvatore house

"The human is inside with them as well" Elijah said

"So can we do this already? We still have to get Kol after this" Rebekah said

"You undaggered Kol?!" Klaus yelled

"To be fair we undaggered him, then daggered him, then undaggered him again" Rebekah said

Klaus walked up to the door and knocked. Rebekah and Elijah stood by the car waiting.

"I can hear you breathing in there. Don't make me huff and puff and blow your little house down" Klaus said

The door opened. It was Elena standing there.

"You are the doppelganger" Klaus said

"My name is Elena"

"Alright Elena. Come alone we haven't got all day"

"No, I want to make a deal"

"You know you're in no position to barter for anything"

"I know you need my blood to make your hybrids. And if I die then you'll have to wait another couple hundred years for the next doppelganger"

"Your point, do be quick about it"

"Let Damon and Stefan go"

"Can't do that love. They are the reason they put me in that box in the first place"

"Then give them a head start"

"Oh they've already had that. My brother gave them the head start"

Elena took out a knife and Klaus merely looked at it.

"Do you really think that will hurt me? I'm an original"

"I know" Elena stabbed herself in her side and fell down

"No!" Klaus tried to push past the barrier of the house but couldn't

"Agree to the terms, let them have a head start"

"NO!"

"Then I'll die and you'll never get your hybrids"

"You stupid human!"

"Let them live, let them run and you can heal me and you can have my blood"

"You're all bloody insane!"

Rebekah turned around when she heard something. Elijah looked to the side as he heard it too. They both turned and caught the Salvatores before they could stake them.

"Look what the cat dragged in" Rebekah said holding Damon by his neck

"Do you honestly think anything can hurt us?" Elijah said as he held Stefan's neck

"We tried" Damon said

"Invite me in so I can heal you!" Klaus yelled

"Agree to the terms!" Elena said

"Fine!"

Elena stood up and stumbled into him. Klaus felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down and saw there was a white oak stake in his chest, missing his heart. He grabbed her and threw her onto the ground outside. He pulled the stake out of his chest and saw his siblings walking towards him holding the Salvatores.

"You will pay for that" Klaus said

* * *

Caroline was back at the hospital again. Her father's condition had worsened. She sat in the waiting room alone. She hugged herself and tried not to cry. Matt came running in.

"Care! What happened?" Matt asked

"I don't know, one minute he was fine the next he was unconscious"

Caroline hugged Matt and tried not to cry. She had just gotten her father back and to lose him again would just be too much.

* * *

Klaus was holding the white oak stake in his hands. He already had Damon hung up on the outside of the house. A stake in each of his hands holding him up against the side of the house.

"Stop me if you've heard this one before, but Jesus Christ walks into an inn and gives the inn keeper 3 nails" Klaus says as he walks back and forth infront of Damon

"You may be a hybrid but you're not funny" Rebekah said

"And goes," Klaus shoves the white oak stake into Damon's stomach, "can you put me up for the night"

"Your jokes are terrible" Damon spat out

"Just kill us already" Stefan said

"Wait your turn" Klaus said

Elijah held onto Elena, while Rebekah had Stefan kneeling on the ground watching.

"Stop it!" Elena yelled

"Afraid I can't. See they dessicated me, and then buried me somewhere that none of my family could find me. I've lost out on 500 years. You could say I'm a bit upset" Klaus said as he shoved another stake into Damon's chest

"I'm getting bored" Rebekah said

Klaus turned around and glared at his sister. He then looked over at Elena.

"I'll give you a choice doppelganger" Klaus said

"My name is Elena" Elena said

"Whatever, I'll let you choose which brother lives and which one dies"

"What?"

"Ah, the curse of the doppelganger, always to be torn between two brothers. Never being able to choose. So what's it going to be? Damon or Stefan? I'll let one of them live"

"How do I know you're not lying"

"You don't"

Elena looked at Damon and then Stefan.

"Ah, even now she still can't choose. Because you know if you do, you'll lose them both"

"I have to say the original one was prettier" Rebekah said

"You don't have to do this" Elena said

"Actually I do, you tried to stab me with the white oak stake. But your aim was off, you're suppose to stake the heart, not my lungs"

Klaus turned back to Damon who was bleeding and nailed to the side of the house. He suddenly felt a wave of emotion take over and he clutched his chest. He shook his head. Rebekah looked concerned.

"Nik?" Rebekah called out

He felt it again, this time more intense. He felt this overwhelming despair and sorrow. He grabbed his chest again, almost falling to his knees.

"Nik! What's wrong?!" Rebekah yelled

"Bloody hell!" Klaus said as he stood up

"You said the stake hit your lungs not your heart!" Rebekah yelled

"It did!" Klaus held his head as he felt it again

He felt her despair, her hopelessness, her grief. He could feel her pain. He felt it and then it was gone. He couldn't feel her anymore. He lifted his head up.

"Caroline..." Klaus flashed away

Rebekah snapped Stefan's neck and turned to her brother.

"He's lost his bloody mind" Rebekah said

"Where did he go?" Elijah asked

"To that stupid human girl"

"What girl?"

"The one that dug him up, she's in some stupid college town"

"What is wrong with him?"

"Besides the obvious? I think he feels some form of attachment towards her"

"Our brother does not feel anything for anyone"

"I'll go find him"

"No, I'll go, if Niklaus is attached to this human as you say, I'll be able to talk him down from it. We both know I can handle him better"

"Till he daggers you"

"Well then you can find Kol"

"Where is he headed?"

"I'll text you the address. dreary little college town" Rebekah took out her phone and texted Elijah

"I'll be back soon"

"What am I suppose to do with them?"

"Be creative"

* * *

Klaus was running across the woods when he heard a howl. He stopped for a moment and looked up. It was a full moon. He felt the draw to the moon, the urge to shift, but he had to maintain control and get to Caroline.

He heard a giggle and laugh and the sound of two bodies running in the woods. Klaus looked over and saw 2 figures running naked. They were running and stopped when they saw him standing there.

"Oh, it's you" Hayley said

"You know this guy?" Tyler said

"I don't have time for this" Klaus said

"Are you here to run, cause this is his property" Hayley said

"Unlike you I have more pressing matters to attend to" Klaus said

"You mean Caroline? She's a lost cause" Hayley said

"How do you know Caroline?" Tyler and Klaus both said at the same time

Hayley rolled her eyes.

"Stupid boys" Hayley said

Klaus looked at Hayley and then Tyler. He realized that Tyler was the werewolf boyfriend that had cheated on her with Hayley. It was a small world indeed.

"You're Caroline's ex boyfriend" Klaus said

"Who the hell are you?"

"Her future"

"Blah blah blah, cmon Tyler let's go run" Hayley said

"How do you know this guy?" Tyler asked

"She doesn't, but her mouth does, rather intimately" Klaus said

"Hayley!?"

"It was a dirty gas station bathroom, smelled like wet dog"

Klaus smirked and flashed away. Tyler glared at Hayley.

"We were on a break" Hayley said

* * *

Matt sat in the hospital room next to Caroline who lay in the bed. She was hysterical and wouldn't stop screaming when the doctors had told her that her father had died. The doctors didn't know what to do with her so they sedated her and admitted her. The dosage they gave her wasn't large and she should have awoken by now, but hadn't. Matt sat there worried that his friend would never recover or wake up from this. She had just gotten her father back only to lose him.

Klaus made it back to her house and looked around inside. He saw his painting was still there. He saw the tea cup on the floor, spilt tea, he saw a few things knocked over. He knew Caroline was here. The house was empty. He left quickly to search for her. He only knew of another place she might be.

Klaus ran to the hospital and ran inside. He knew she was here somewhere. He began searching all the rooms. The connection they shared spiked when her emotions ran wild. But then they just stopped. It was strange this connection, he didn't know what to expect. He wanted to find her but couldn't. He continued searching the hospital.

He saw the nurse Ellen that Caroline was talking to before. He walked up to her.

"Oh hi, I remember you." Ellen said

"Have you seen Caroline?"

"Oh yes poor thing. She didn't take the news very well, We had to sedate her"

"Where is she?"

"Room 708. Matt's with her"

Matt sat next to Caroline holding her hand.

"Wake up Care, you have to wake up. You're really freaking me out" Matt said as he squeezed it gently

"I know things didn't turn out the way you wanted them to. But cmon, you have to wake up. Please just wake up" Matt said

Klaus walked into the room and looked at the sight before him. Caroline lay there as if she were asleep with Matt holding her hand.

"How long has she been like this?" Klaus asked

Matt stood up.

"What are you doing here?" Matt asked

"How long has she been like this?" Klaus said as he approached her

"Hours, she flipped out royally, they had to sedate her, she should have woken up by now, but she's not. They're worried"

"Is she hurt, physically that is?" Klaus asked

"I don't think so"

Klaus bit into his wrist and moved her chin to make her mouth open and placed his wrist there.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked

"Trying to wake her up"

Klaus pulled his wrist away and sat onto the bed. He held onto Caroline's hand, rubbing circles on it.

"Caroline, I know you can hear me, I know you're in there, be a good girl and wake up" Klaus said

"She won't, her father's dead"

"That's what I felt. I was in Virginia when I felt it. This overwhelming sense of despair and sorrow. And then it was gone. Give me a minute with her"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to try to wake her up"

Klaus held onto her and and concentrated and entered her dream. Except this time it wasn't a dream. It was just darkness. Klaus found himself standing in darkness.

"Caroline! Caroline I know you can hear me!" Klaus yelled out

There was no response. He changed the scenery, or at least he tried. It remained the same. He reached out and found something, a wall. He followed along the wall and found a light switch. He flipped it and the lights went on. He found himself surrounded by many different walls and doors. Endless amount of doors, from the floor to the ceiling, all over.

"Caroline! It's me, I'm not going to hurt you" Klaus yelled out

One of the many doors opened. Klaus took that as a sign and ran to it and walked through it. He found himself outside in the country. Green grass, tall trees, and a massive castle was in front of him. He looked down and saw that was also a massive moat filled with crocodiles and sharks swimming around with lasers. Klaus wasn't sure what the sharks were wearing on their heads but he took it as a bad sign.

"I hate swimming" Klaus said as he walked up to the edge of the moat. He looked up and saw there was there drawbridge or any way of getting into the castle.

"Rapunzel let down your hair?" Klaus said

Klaus was only greeted by silence. He took a few steps back and then jumped over the walls of the castle and landed inside. He looked around and saw that it was empty. He looked up at the towers and wondered if she was in one of them. He ran up the stairs to the top of the walls over looking the castle. He looked around the towers for a door. There was none.

"You're not going to make this easy for me are you love?"

He looked up at the towers and noticed one of them had a yellow flag flapping in the wind. He walked over to it and looked up. He touched the stones on the tower and some of them started to push forward. He saw only a few of them pushed forward and looked at the pattern. It was almost like a ladder. He started climbing. The tower seemed to be getting taller and taller as he climbed. He reached the window and pulled himself in. He saw that he was inside a dark room. He looked around and saw a figure sitting in the corner. He couldn't make out who or what it was. He could only see that the figure was covered in a black cloak, hiding themselves from him. He walked slowly towards it.

"Caroline..." his hand reached out and touched her shoulder

The black cloak fell to the floor. Klaus felt the room change. He looked around and found himself standing in another room filled with puzzles and formulas written on the walls.

"Caroline, where are you?" Klaus called out

He looked around and saw the various puzzles. He had seen some of them before during his travels. He picked up one of them. It was sphere with several interlocking pieces. He had seen them before when he was living in Italy during the Renaissance. He had played with one just like it when DaVinci created one. Klaus looked at the pieces and then slowly started moving them. The pieces locked and the sphere opened. Inside was a key. He took out the key and looked around. He saw there was a door of sorts written over with several formulas and computations. He placed the key into the keyhole and opened the door. He walked inside and saw a rubix cube. He didn't know what exactly it was. He picked it up and looked at it. He turned it around and realized you had to get all the colors to match up on one side. He turned it around and around and got frustrated. He heard a giggle and looked around.

"Caroline..."

Klaus held the rubix cube in his hands and tried to figure it out. He used his vamp speed and eventually got it.

"That's cheating" Caroline's voice said

"Then show me how to do it" Klaus said

Another door opened and Klaus walked through it. He was surrounded by mirrors, different types of mirror. His reflection looking back at him in all the mirrors. He realized he was still holding the rubix cube in his hands.

"You were going to show me how this thing works" Klaus said

"No" Caroline's voice said

"Why not? You think I can't figure it out?"

"You're just going to leave"

"I'm here now"

"They all leave"

"I'm here Caroline, I'm here"

"NO!"

The screamed pierced through all the mirrors shattering them. Klaus stood there and realized there was one mirror that was still intact. He walked up to it. He placed his hand on it.

"Caroline, I know you're in there, let me in"

"Go away"

"I can't, I'm drawn to you for some reason, I can't explain it"

"It's the blood"

"No, it's not just the blood. It's how you are. I can't get you out of my mind. My thoughts are consumed by you. I was in Virginia when I felt you calling out"

"Then go back to Virginia"

"No, I'm here, just let me in"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because you'll just leave. Everyone leaves"

"I won't leave you"

"You just want revenge on the people who hurt you"

"I won't leave until you send me away, I promise"

Klaus heard no response. He was getting a bit freaked out talking to a mirror and seeing himself.

"Caroline, you freed me, you're my angel. You're strong and beautiful and full of light. And you run around and dig up dead bodies which is beyond me and you're fearless and reckless and I find myself wanting to be near you"

Klaus saw the mirror crack. He placed his hand on it and felt his hand go through the mirror.

"Caroline...let me in..." Klaus said as he walked through the mirror

Klaus walked into a dark room. He looked around and saw a little blonde girl sitting on the floor wearing a yellow dress. She rested her head on her knees while her arms were wrapped around them.

"Caroline?" Klaus said as he walked closer to her

The little girl looked up at him. He could see her face was red from crying. He crouched down onto the floor and reached out to her.

"Caroline, you have to wake up" Klaus said

"No, I don't want to "

"Please sweetheart, you're scaring Matt"

"He's a big boy he doesn't need me"

"Please wake up"

"No! You can't make me"

"You're right I can't"

"Then go away"

"What's wrong love? What's so horrible out there?"

"He won't be there when I wake up"

Klaus reached for her hand and held it in his.

"But I will be. I'm sitting on the bed right now next to you, hoping you'll wake up"

"Why?"

"Because I want you to wake up, I need you to wake up"

"NO!"

"Please love, you have to wake up"

"He won't be there"

"You can't hide in here forever"

"Watch me"

"Alright, stay in here then. I'll be out there waiting for you, whether it takes you an hour, a day, a month or a year, I'll be waiting. I have nothing but time. You forget that I do have forever"

Caroline looked up at him.

"Why would you wait for me? I'm just human"

"You are special, you're not just human, I need you Caroline"

"Why?"

"Because you've made me feel something. Something I haven't felt in centuries since I was human. And I will not abandon you"

"You came back for me?"

"Yes, I came back for you"

Caroline threw her arms around him and hugged him. Klaus held her close and smiled.

"Caroline..." Klaus said

Caroline's eyes opened and she saw Klaus sitting on her bed holding her hand. She saw Matt sitting in the chair near her.

"Care you're awake!" Matt said

"Hey Matt" Caroline smiled

"I'll get the doctor!" Matt ran out of the room

"Did you mean everything you said?" Caroline asked

"Yes, I'm here for as long as you want me to" Klaus said

"My dad's dead" Caroline said as she started to cry

Klaus pulled her closer and held her as she cried.

"Sweetheart, he's not dead, he's in transition" Klaus said

Caroline gasped as she pulled away to look at him.

"What?"

"I told you that my blood cannot heal cancer, and since he died with my blood in his system he will transition"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because you needed to wake up on your own"

* * *

Thanks for reading, I'm still sick and dying and now my eye is screwed up too to add to it. But hey here's another chapt and I hope you are amused by it. Aren't you glad the originals are together? I know Klausy and Caroline didn't exchange that much blood but her emotions were all over the place and he felt it. Please feel free to review, I get excited and happy when I get that email saying I got a new review, plus I'm sick so I really can't do much right now...find me on tumblr. Thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for reading. No beta still. See you at the bottom.

* * *

Rebekah sat in a chair filing her nails. She had Damon and Stefan chained up with their necks snapped. Elena remained chained up on the ground in a corner.

"You know you don't have to do this" Elena said

"Are you still talking?" Rebekah said annoyed

"Why are you doing what he tells you to do?"

"Will you shut up? Honestly I don't know how anyone puts up with you. So needy and whiny"

"Why are you doing this to me? I've done nothing to you"

"Your boyfriends there took my brother away for 5 centuries. Maybe you don't know what family is, but when someone messes with my family they mess with me"

"But he daggered your siblings"

"Your point?"

"How can you be all about family when all he does is try to keep you apart and in boxes?"

"You know nothing human. Too bad I can't kill you, it would be fun for about a minute"

"I have a brother, I know what it's like to lose someone"

"Is this the part where we pretend to bond over some pretense of losing someone? I'm an original not some lovesick Salvatore that's licking your ankles"

"I have to use the bathroom"

"You're in the corner"

"I'm not a dog!"

"I'll get you a wee wee pad"

* * *

Klaus was leading Caroline to the hospital morgue. She had changed her clothes and Klaus had compelled the workers that they did not see them and to go about their business. Klaus walked into the morgue and compelled the workers there to leave.

Caroline looked around at all the dead bodies lying on the metal tables. One of them was her father. Klaus walked around looking for her father. He found him and pulled the sheet off to reveal his face. Caroline walked over to him looking down at him. He looked pale and lifeless. Caroline wanted to reach out to touch him, but then it would be confirming that he was in fact dead.

"What's going to happen?" Caroline asked

"He'll wake up, he'll transition."

"That's it?"

"He has to drink human blood to complete the transition. Otherwise he'll die"

"Good thing we're in a hospital"

Bill Forbes gasped for air as he sat up abruptly. Caroline jumped back and Klaus stood in front of her. Bill looked around, his vision was blurry for a second and then became clear. He could hear everything, smell everything and he turned to see Caroline standing there.

"Caroline, what happened?" Bill asked

"You died" Caroline said

"Then how am I here?"

"You're in transition" Klaus answered

"Into what?" Bill asked

"You already know the answer to that" Klaus said

"No, NO, NO!" Bill yelled

"Calm down dad, please, it's not so bad" Caroline said

"Not so bad? I'm dead, really dead!"

"You're going to became a vampire. You'll never die" Caroline said

"No, this isn't what I wanted, I can't be one of them"

"Why?" Caroline asked

"I'm a monster, I'm dead, I'l be forced to drink human blood, this isn't what I wanted. This isn't how I want you to remember me"

"Dad, it doesn't matter, you're here with me, you're back" Caroline ran over and hugged him

"Caroline, I'm dead. I have to kill someone to drink their blood so I can live. This is wrong, so wrong" Bill pulled away

"Humans and their morals. You'll find morality is over rated" Klaus said

"I can't do this, I can't be this" Bill said

"Why not?" Caroline asked

"Because it's wrong, because I should be dead. Because no parent should ever out live their child"

"I don't care, I need you dad, I need you to be here with me" Caroline said

"No you don't, we both knew this day would come, and you would go out into the world on your own. You don't need me, you're a grown ass woman."

"No, I did everything that I was suppose to, I dug him up, he healed you, you can't be dead"

"He has to drink human blood to complete the transition, otherwise he'll burn out" Klaus said

"Dad, we're in a hospital, we can get you blood" Caroline said

"No Caroline, I don't want to be this. I don't want to be a killer, I don't want to be one of those things that we read about in crypts and graveyards. I don't want to be that thing that we're afraid of"

"How can you hate me for this?" Caroline cried

"I don't hate you, I'm so proud of you. So proud that you found him. That you did it on your own. I feel so incredibly loved by you, that you would do all this for me. But I can't be this thing, it won't be me, do you understand that?"

"Please don't leave me. I can't do this without you"

"Caroline you are stronger than you think. You're don't know your full potential yet. You are so strong and full of light. You'll go on without me just like everything else you do in life. You don't need me"

"I do need you, don't you understand? You're all I have left"

"No I'm not. You always have yourself. You are going to do such great things Caroline, you just have to believe in yourself"

"But I need you, I want you to be there with me"

"I'll always be with you"

"No! I don't want some stupid hallmark card quote! I want my father! I need my father!" Caroline sobbed out

She turned and looked at Klaus who was leaning against the wall.

"You can make him do it. You can make him transition" Caroline said

Klaus merely looked up at her and then back at her father.

"Is that what you really want? To force your father into this life? A life that he has expressed quite vividly that he wants no part of?" Klaus said

Caroline cried while she fell to the floor. Klaus picked her up off the floor and she clung onto him, sobbing.

"He has a full day to decide. Convince him" Klaus whispered to her ear

* * *

Elijah was parking his car. He looked at the quaint house that Rebekah told him about. He walked closer to the house to look at it. He could see the various charms and amulets that were around it. He listened and could hear the house was empty and his brother was no where in sight. He adjusted his tie again in frustration as his brother was no where to be found. What was he doing? Running off like that without a word for a human of all things. He heard the sound of a truck parking behind him and flashed away.

Caroline was helping her father out of the car. Klaus got out of the car and looked around. It was as if he could sense someone was here. He looked over at Caroline who was holding onto her father.

"Get inside now" Klaus said

Caroline looked at him confused.

"NOW!" Klaus yelled

Caroline turned back and Elijah appeared in front of him.

"Hello there" Elijah said

Klaus flashed next to Elijah and pushed him back. Elijah looked at where Klaus had wrinkled his suit.

"What are you doing here?" Klaus asked

Caroline helped her father into the house. Klaus took a step back and removed his hand from Elijah.

"You left without so much a word to where you were running off to. We were worried" Elijah said smoothing out his suit

"More like checking up on me"

"Well you did leave abruptly, leaving us with the Salvatores. This was your idea to torture them, and you just left. Isn't a bit rude?"

"I had to take care of something"

"A human? Really brother"

"It is no concern of yours"

"Rebekah was right, you have some strange attachment to this human girl. And it's more than the fact that she released you. And you were the one who said love was a vampire's greatest weakness."

"I'll be back by tomorrow"

"What's the rush? I find this human fascinating"

"Leave her alone"

"Why? Is she yours?"

"Yes, she's mine!"

"This isn't like you at all. What has happened to you?"

"Just go, I'll be back to deal with the Salvatores tomorrow"

"And you just leave the doppelganger? After waiting how long to create your own race you just leave her there as if she were nothing"

"She is a means to an end that is all"

"What is so special about this human?"

"Nothing"

"Then why are you here?"

Before Klaus could answer Elijah flashed to the house. He saw the markings of a devil's trap under the welcome matt and was careful not to step into it. He pushed the door open and looked inside.

"Human girl, the one that my brother seems attached to, where are you?" Elijah called out

"I have a name you know!" Caroline said reaching the door

"Alright, I'm Elijah, Niklaus's brother, and you are?" Elijah said

"Caroline, and no you can't come in" Caroline said

"Caroline go back inside" Klaus said appearing next to Elijah

Caroline looked at the two and then went back inside to her father.

"She smells like you" Elijah said

"And?"

"Did you give her your blood?"

"I might have"

"Did you share blood?"

"What concern is it of yours?"

"The blood is scared! You said so yourself!"

"I say a lot of things, I'm surprised you remember all of them"

"You've created a connection with her, that's why you're here. It's not permanent is it? Please tell me you weren't that stupid"

"I'm not stupid! It just happened once, and only once"

"Then it will fade"

"I'm well aware of that"

"Then why do you need to stay?"

"Her father is transitioning"

"You turned her father?!"

"I didn't mean to"

"Have you forgotten how to turn vampires? Have you really been gone that long that you've forgotten the basics?"

"She begged me to heal her father, and I did. He died because of the disease he had"

"You think he'll kill her when he feeds"

"He's chosen not to turn"

"What is this insanity?"

* * *

Bill Forbes in the living room looking at the pictures of Caroline and him together. Caroline walked over to him and smiled.

"Who would have ever known that this little girl would have grown into a modern day explorer?" Bill said

"I made it because of you. I would have died countless of times"

"But you're a survivor, and you'll survive this"

"But think of the possibilities. You can keep exploring, you'll be able to find everything and anything. You won't have to worry about running out of time"

"Oh honey, you don't get it do you? When time is against you, everything seems more real, everything is much sweeter, because you know at some point it will all end. And knowing that makes life worth living. I can look back on my life and see all the things I've done, the things I've accomplished. I can honestly say that I lived with no regrets"

"But there's so much more to life to see"

"There is, but you can't cheat death. It is the one thing that is absolute in this world"

"But I need you daddy. I need you"

"You don't need anyone. you're ready to take on the world"

"No, no I'm not"

"You are, and after everything you've been through, you're exactly who your mother and I hoped you would be."

"Don't do this, please, don't leave me" Caroline cried

Bill Forbes held Caroline as she cried, stroking her hair.

"I'm afraid, I don't know how to do this without you. I screw up all the time!" Caroline cried

"Remember what I taught you. Fear is not real. It is a product of thoughts you create. Fear is a choice. You can choose to be afraid or you can choose to live your life."

"Please, daddy, please don't go"

"It's ok, it's all going to be ok. This is life, this is what it means to be human"

* * *

Klaus stood outside the house with Elijah. He held his head for a moment as he felt Caroline's despair again. He shook his head and looked back at his brother.

"What's it like?" Elijah asked

"What?"

"The connection, is it true you feel what she feels?"

"Somewhat, when I'm closer to her, it's stronger. Her human emotions are erratic, but when they're intense I feel it. Sometimes it can be overwhelming"

"Can she feel yours?"

"I don't think she can yet, of if she does she doesn't know what it is"

"Your emotions are always under control it seems. Is it true that it makes an intimate encounter much more-"

"Do not finish that sentence, for both our sakes"

"It's a question"

"I will not discuss her in such a way"

"So it is true. You have feelings for this human"

"I feel nothing"

"Then why are you still here?"

"You ask too many questions!"

"I will admit it's strange seeing you like this, but you seem happier. I hope it works out well for you then"

"Why would you say such a thing?"

"Because you deserve to be happy"

Klaus felt it again. He grabbed his arm and felt a pain searing through it. He flashed into the house. He found Caroline kneeling over her' father's lifeless body. He could smell it. He turned her and saw that she had cut into her arm and was bleeding.

"He died, and he wouldn't drink the blood. I thought maybe if I did it-"

"Caroline!" Klaus shook her roughly as she began to cry

"If I did it, it wouldn't be his fault"

Klaus bit into his wrist and shoved it onto her mouth. His eyes had turned and he couldn't control it. Not when he was around her. He lifted her arm to his mouth. His tongue darted out and licked the blood. His fangs scraped against her skin as he tasted her. He felt the wound close and lifted his head. He pulled his wrist away from her mouth. She touched her mouth.

"He's gone" Caroline said

"I'm here" Klaus said

Caroline reached out to him and placed her arms around his neck. He held her close and felt her rest her head on his shoulder.

"I can feel you" Caroline said lifting her head up

"I'm here for as long as you want me to be"

"I can feel what you're feeling, I felt your fear when I was bleeding"

"Well isn't this interesting?" Elijah said from the doorway

* * *

I'm still sick. boo. hope you were amused by this chapter. yes i will explain more about the blood sharing and connection they have in the next chapt. yes i took the quote from the episode where Caroline's father does. that was such a sad scene, that her father choose to die than to be a vampire. and yes elena only gets a wee wee pad! XD leave me a review plz. thanks. love to hear your feedback.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you all for reading, favoriting, putting it on your alerts and leaving reviews. I'm amazed that this sotyr got more than 100 reviews! W00t! See you at the bottom!

* * *

"What's happening to me?!" Caroline yelled as she started walking around the room

"Nothing, calm down!" Klaus yelled

"I can't calm down! Why am I feeling this?"

"Interesting" Eiljah said from the doorway

"Be quiet!" Klaus yelled

"You know this would be a little more less awkward if you'd invite me in" Elijah said

"No! It's bad enough that he's in here" Caroline said

Then she felt it, his anger. She turned and glared at him.

"Don't you give me that attitude!" Caroline stomped closer to him

"I didn't say anything!" Klaus yelled back

"Then why are you angry at me!"

"I'm not angry at you!"

"Then why am I feeling this!?"

"I don't know!"

"It seems the 2nd exchange of blood has enabled your human to feel your emotions, much more strongly" Elijah said

"Be quiet!" Klaus yelled

"I can't do this, I can't have a 1000 year old vampire in my head right now. I need to shower or something!" Caroline ran to the bathroom

"I could consult with my witches to see what is happening" Elijah said

"And what would they know?"

"You'd be surprised"

"Fine, go talk to your witches"

"Our dear sister is still with the Salvatores, should she expect you back anytime soon?"

"I'm surprised she hasn't killed them both yet"

"She might have"

Caroline let the hot water pour down her body as she stood in the shower. Her day was getting more and more insane. Her father died, then came back, then refused to transition and died again. She should be an emotional wreck right now but for some reason she wasn't. It was weird. Was it his feelings that were influencing her? Was she even in control anymore?

Klaus moved her father's body. He managed to return it back to the hospital morgue before Caroline finishing showering. He could hear her in the shower, moving slowly, washing the soap off her body.

Caroline was in the shower when she felt a pair of hands from behind her. They reached up and massaged her breasts. She leaned back into a firm chest. She felt kisses along her neck and a hand travel down between her legs. She let out a gasp when she felt a finger enter her. Her eyes flew open and she saw that she was alone in the shower. She quickly turned off the shower and grabbed a towel. She wrapped it around herself and went out to see where Klaus was. She found him in the kitchen pouring himself another drink.

"What the hell are you doing to me!?" Caroline yelled

"What are you talking about?"

"You did that thing to me in the shower! You like invaded my mind and made me think that it was you and it wasn't cause you're just messing with me!"

"That just made no sense whatsoever. Do you need help with the English language?"

"You made me think it was you in the shower!"

"And what was I doing in the shower?"

Caroline suddenly became aware of the fact that she was in a towel and nothing more. And that she was still quite wet from the shower, the beads of water dripping off her skin still. She held the towel closer to her and took a step back.

"You were already yelling at me now and now you have nothing to say to me?" Klaus asked

Klaus could feel her hesitation. He could hear her heart fluttering out of her chest again. And then he could smell it, her arousal. He raised an eyebrow at her. Whatever happened to her in the shower seemed to have this effect on her, and she had accused him of making her think it was him.

"I can't do this right now" Caroline said as she ran back to her room

Klaus picked up the glass and finished his drink. He was starting to realize this connection he had with her was going to be annoying.

* * *

Elijah stood in an old magic shop looking at the various items. A woman walked out from the back and saw him standing there.

"Do you need help with something?" the woman asked

"I'm not sure, I'm looking for information rather than wares"

"What kind of information?"

"The kind on you can provide"

"Come to the back"

The woman walked to the back and Elijah followed him. He saw there were various grimoires lying around and candles.

"What brings you here Elijah?" the woman sat down at the table

"My brother has since been released"

"The spirits spoke of this"

"He's become attached to a human, but you already knew this"

"The spirits have been quite talkative. They speak of many things, things that would interest you"

"Go on"

"The spirits are not happy with your brother, all the mass killing and such. They had hoped your brother would have remained buried, but the human girl who found him wanted him for selfless reasons."

"To heal her father apparently"

"Yes, your brother has shown a glimmer of his humanity, all because of this girl. He's bonded with her"

"Temporarily"

"She will be his redemption, but she will also be his greatest weakness"

"My brother does not feel"

"He does, and this human girl will make him. But the spirits see something dark coming. You must protect her, if she dies, so do the chances of your brother finding his humanity."

"All this over a human girl?"

"Yes, she is special"

"Indeed she must be"

"Your brother does not understand the connection they share"

"He's never done it before. Vew few of us would engage in blood sharing"

"Because if the bond is ever severed the other would die. The first exchange, he can feel her emotions. Vampire blood is stronger and dominating. The second exchange she will feel his emotions. Because she is human she will not understand what is happening. She will fight it, and it will consume her."

"Consume her?"

"Your brother has control of his emotions. The girl does not. She has to accept whatever he is feeling, and accept that it's coming from him. The more she fights it, the more it will manifest and consume her thoughts and take over her own emotions"

"The world does not need two Niklauses"

"Each time they share blood, their connection will grow stronger."

"My brother has no intentions of making it permanent"

"He may not have a choice. He feels something for her, whether he will admit it or not. He has been sharing blood with her, more than he will admit to. When they share blood for the third time, it will make it permanent, and it allows for a deeper connection"

"How so?"

"It will overwhelm both of them to the point of insanity"

"That' doesn't sound very good now does it?"

"They have to be open and accepting of each other, otherwise one will dominate the other"

Elijah stood up immediately and took out his phone. He dialed and waited for the person to pick up.

* * *

Klaus was painting when he heard the sound of something coming from his jacket. He put the brush down and reached inside. He looked at the rectangle object. He could see a picture of Elijah appear on the screen. He touched the screen and heard Elijah talking.

"Niklaus, are you there? Niklaus answer me"

Klaus held the object closer to his ear.

"Elijah?"

"Niklaus we need to talk, it's important"

* * *

Caroline was in her room, throwing some clothes into a bag. She needed to get away. This was all too much for her. And yes she was running away from her problems. Her father was dead. She was alone in the world. She had a 1000 year old hybrid in her head. She just need to get away just to breathe. It was as if the real world, the real world that she had discovered contained vampires was suffocating her.

* * *

"What do you mean she has to accept it?" Klaus yelled into the phone

"No need to yell brother. The point of blood sharing is to create the connection, the bond. And you're only suppose to do it with someone that you already deeply in love with and already accepts you. The connection merely strengthens what two vampires already feel."

"You said vampires"

"It's never been done with a human before, until now"

"Bloody hell!"

"Otherwise you will be dominating her, forcing your emotions onto her, she'll end up being you in a sense"

"That's not so bad"

"And whoever she was will disappear"

"Alright that's not so good"

"She has to accept that it's coming from you, she has to accept you"

"But it will fade, I'll just let it fade then"

"You tried that, and you ended up sharing blood with her"

"She is accident prone"

"Niklaus, this is serious. If you continue to do this, you must tell her. If she continues to fight it it will overtake her. I know you care of this human-"

"Caroline"

"Yes Caroline, so you must tell her"

"I'll tell her"

* * *

Rebekah had turned the Salvatores upside down and hung them from the ceiling still in chains. Elena was still in the corner surrounded by wee wee pads and a box of diapers.

"I have to go to the bathroom" Elena whined

"Well you have wee wee pads and diapers now" Rebekah said

"Are you going to change me?"

"Ew, humans are so disgusting"

"Well if you let me go to the bathroom" Elena yelled

"Will you stop talking!" Rebekah yelled back

The door to the house opened. Rebekah turned around.

"Sister, is this what you've been up to?" Kol asked as he walked in

"Dreadfully boring here" Rebekah said

"Why are you here? I got your message that you were bored" Kol said walking into the room and looking around

"Nik's out"

"So you say, where is he?"

"In some boring college town"

"Why?"

"I don't know, it has to do with some human girl"

"A girl?"

"Kol! I want to leave already"

"Then why don't you?"

"Nik wants me to keep an eye on these two, after all they are responsible for putting him in that box"

"These two idiots? Really?"

"Really"

"And who is that in the corner?"

"Doppelganger"

"Really? She has a foul smell"

"Humans"

"Is this some form of experimental theatre?" Kol said looking at the Salvatores strung up

"To make sure they don't escape"

"Well now that we've established that, let's go out, it's boring here"

"Thought you'd never ask"

* * *

"Where do you think you're going?!" Klaus yelled

"Away for a few days!" Caroline yelled running out of the house

"You can't leave!"

"Watch me!"

"Get back here!"

"No!"

Caroline ran to the truck and got in. Klaus flashed into the seat next to her.

"You can't leave now"

"Why not!? My dad is dead, there's nothing here for me! I have to leave! I have to get away from here"

"Stop!" Klaus reached out and grabbed her hand, "Breathe Caroline, breathe"

"Stop telling me what to do!"

"You're being unreasonable!"

"I'm human! Did you forget that?! And you keep doing that thing to me!"

"What thing?!"

"That thing! I can't say here, not around you! You make me feel weird things"

"I don't make you feel weird things. You're feeling them because you're in denial!"

"Denial?! You wish! I'm not attracted to you!"

"Now we both know you're lying"

"Stop it!"

Klaus leaned back into the seat and looked at her.

"I'm not doing anything"

Caroline gripped onto the steering wheel. She could feel it. She was angry at him, but at the same time, she felt desire, lust for him. No she thought. She closed her eyes and put her head on the steering wheel. She tried to push it out of her mind. Her breathing became erratic. She could feel his hands gently stroking her hair. She felt his hand on her side, slowly making its way to her thigh. She felt it slide to her inner thigh. Her hair was being pushed aside, exposing her neck. She felt his warm kisses on her neck.

Klaus sat there looking at Caroline wondering what was going on. He could smell her arousal and reached out to her. His hand touched her shoulder and her entire body jumped up and she screamed. Gasping for air she looked at him.

"Are you alright?" Klaus asked

"What the hell are you doing to me?"

"There is something I have to tell you"

* * *

Ok, hope you were amused. Still sick, but slowly getting better. feel free to leave me a review or each me on tumblr. Anyone know anyone who can make me a cover for this story? thanks!

Justine Guest reviewer - I'm glad you like the story. thanks for your review.

Guest reviewer who wanted more Katherine/Elijah, this here be a klaroline story, everyone else, well they're up in the air. I don't ship anyone but klaroline.

And this is all that I have written for this story so far...hopefully I'll be inspired to write more...i'm off to bali in a week! XD


	11. Chapter 11

I come back from Bali and all this drama and craziness happens?! Maybe I shouldn't go away then! XD I haven't watched any new eps, I haven't watched the prom ep, so yeah I'm way behind, though judging by the reaction on tumblr I'm guessing our klaroline boat is still floating right? Thanks for reading.

* * *

"You can't be inside me!" Caroline yelled

Klaus raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I didn't mean it like that! Why do you have to take everything say and turn it into some innuendo?!" Caroline said

"I didn't say anything. I'm just sitting here"

"I need to get out of here" Caroline said

"Where are you running off to then?"

"This is all just too much. All of it."

"Don't let it overwhelm you. This blood sharing is only temporary. And it's not so bad"

"How can you say that? I can feel what you're feeling, and it's making me crazy!"

"That's because you insist on fighting it, like everything else."

"Why are you not freaked out by this?"

"Because I can feel what you feel, I don't deny it, and I don't fight it. It feels like a humming through my body, it's like I know you're there, and if you're ok. And when you get emotional I can feel it, but I know its you and not me. And when I don't feel it, I know something's wrong"

Caroline tried to find the words, but she couldn't. It was as if in some weird way, his way he was saying that he cared, and accepted her for whatever and whoever she was. And she was just a human. It took her a moment to pull all her thoughts together.

"How can you accept me? I'm just human"

"You fail to see yourself for what you are. You are more than just a human. I accept it because it's you"

"You don't even know me"

"Then let me. Let me in Caroline. Get to know me. I dare you"

Caroline tired not to smile. She could tell he was being honest with her. So a 1000 year old vampire hybrid wanted to get to know her better. Klaus felt something from her, it was almost a glimmer of hope.

"Alright, let's get to know each other better then" Caroline started the truck

"Where are we going?"

"Far away from here, somewhere my dad used to take me"

* * *

Kol was enjoying his drink watching everyone dancing in the bar. Rebekah glanced over at Kol who was so proud of himself.

"Really? Compelling everyone here?" Rebekah said

"I needed some entertainment"

"Usually the girls are without their clothes"

"That's for later! I'm just starting up"

"You know Nik's out"

"I wonder how long till he daggers me again"

"Aren't you glad to have him back?"

"He kept daggering me"

"Because you were out of control"

"You're one to talk"

"Yes we can have fun, but let's not draw so much attention to ourselves now. Why don't we just announce to the world we're here?"

"It would be much more fun that way"

"I really doubt that. Besides we get to go about as we please"

"But it's so boring after a while"

"And that's why you get daggered"

"Careful you're turning into Nik"

"I doubt it. I wouldn't be following some human around like a puppy"

"Tell me more about this human"

"She's dreadfully normal. She's not even pretty, I don't know what Nik sees in her"

"So she's hot, and you don't like her. Jealousy doesn't suit you sister"

"I am not!"

"Honestly? I thought you were beyond that. What else about her? Brunette? Nik has a thing for those"

"No a blonde"

"Oh, really? No wonder you feel threatened. You won't be the center of attention now"

"I don't care about that"

"Yes you do. You like being the center of attention. So she's blonde, anything else?"

"She can't be compelled"

"Vervain?"

"No, she claims to have some mental prowess or something. I tried, Nik tried"

"I'll try!"

"Nik will have your head if you go near her"

"So protective of her! She must be special. Let's go see her"

"No, I don't want to"

"And you'd rather babysit those idiot brothers instead?"

"Nik wants his revenge"

"Nik's a big boy, he can easily find them, why not make things more interesting"

* * *

Caroline pulled the truck to a cabin in the woods near a lake. Klaus got out of the car and looked around. Caroline pulled out her bag and headed towards the cabin. She opened the door and looked at Klaus who was standing there waiting for an invitation"

"Come in Klaus" Caroline said as she walked in

Klaus walked in after her and looked around.

"My dad used to take me here when I was younger. We used to spend the weekends here just talking, hiking, and fishing"

"You fish?"

"Yes, I have some skills you know"

"I don't doubt that"

"What about you? You know how to fish?"

"Yes, and hunt and skin animals. We had to learn if we wanted to survive."

"Didn't your family settle here?"

"Yes, it was a small village or sorts. We were always working, farming, hunting, I wondered what it was all for at times"

"But you're alive"

"Not technically"

"Well then, do you mind going outside and chopping some firewood? Do you remember how to handle an axe?"

"I can manage"

Klaus went outside and Caroline went into the kitchen. She took out the bottles of booze she had brought and the food she did bring. She went downstairs to start the generator. She came up and she heard a loud crash. She went outside and saw Klaus had chopped down a large tree. She watched as he using his vamp speed chopped up the tree and placed a nice pile of firewood next to the house. He paused and looked up when he saw her staring.

"It's rude to stare love" Klaus smirked

"You didn't have to chop down a tree"

"The pile you had was wet from the rain"

"Oh, well thanks. You think you can handle fishing?"

"Can you handle gutting it?"

"Depends if you catch anything"

"Alright" Klaus picked up a pile of firewood flashed inside the house with it and flashed back out.

"I think my dad's fishing stuff is in the closet"

"Sweetheart, how do you think we fished back then?"

"You can't be serious. Good thing I brought snacks, otherwise we'd be starving"

"Yee of little faith"

* * *

Caroline looked at the pile of fish that sat on the counter. Klaus came back with a large amount of fish, completely smug with himself. And now she had to clean and gut them. She was amazed that he was able to catch that many fish in the lake. Then again he was a 1000 year old vampire. She figured he must have ran in and grabbed the fish. She glanced over and saw Klaus whittling with some wood.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked

"Whittling"

"Did you learn that when you were human?"

"Required for survival"

"What are you making?"

"Aren't you a curious one? Aren't you suppose to be cleaning the fish love?"

"You could help"

"I distinctively remember you saying that you would do the gutting if I caught the fish"

"I didn't think you would bring in half the lake"

"I thought you were hungry"

"Apparently not as much as you"

"Perhaps I did get a bit carried away. It's been awhile since I've done this"

"Do you miss being human?"

"No"

"There wasn't even one time you thought about being human again?"

"No, I was weak and frail and didn't understand my place in the world. As a vampire I was strong and invincible. I knew the power I had and I knew what I could do with it"

"Well I like being human"

Klaus went back to whittling and Caroline started to clean the fish. She remembered when her father and her went fishing. She remembered that she never could catch any fish, and her father ended up cleaning and cooking the fish. Caroline looked at the fish on the cutting board. The glassy eye staring back at her. She stopped and closed her eyes. She felt his firm chest against her back. She felt his arms brush past her and his warm breath against her ear. She wondered if it was really him or was it her mind again. She leaned back and forgot about everything for a moment. She could feel his heart beating through his chest and for a moment she thought he was human.

"You're distracting me" Klaus said

Caroline opened her eyes and saw that he was in fact standing behind her and cleaning the fish with his vamp speed. Before she had time to turn around he was done. He pulled away to wash his hands. Caroline watched him and he turned around to return to whittling. She stopped him and pressed her hand against his chest. His heart was beating as if he were human. She felt the heat rolling off his body. Her eyes slowly raised up from his chest to his neck to his lips and then finally his eyes. She felt his confusion as he looked into her eyes wondering what she was thinking.

"How is your heart beating? It's almost human" Caroline said

"I'm a hybrid remember?"

Caroline nodded, and her other hand slid up his arm, to his shoulder and then to his neck.

"You're so warm" Caroline said

"Hybrid"

"But you look human, you feel human..." Caroline said leaning closer to him

"Hyb-"Klaus said

"Just let me believe you are" Caroline said as she kissed him softly

His lips were warm and inviting. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer. Caroline felt herself melt into him. She pushed him against the sink. In this moment she pretended he was human, because the reality of it was too much for her mind. If she continued down this path with him, she knew the outcome. But if she pretended he was human, it would just make it easier for her. Her mind was swirling with emotions. Klaus could sense something was wrong. He pushed her off slightly. Caroline grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. Her hands reached down to his pants popping off the button and tugging at the zipper. She looked up and found his eyes gazing into hers. He held her face in his hands.

"Caroline, what are..." Klaus started to say

Caroline's hand reached inside his pants and her hand began stroking him. Unable to say anything, or even hold a cohesive thought he reached down to stop her hand.

"Sweetheart-"

"Never thought you were a talker, always thought you were the silent type" Caroline said as she leaned in to kiss him

Klaus felt her warm breath on his lips and released her hand. His lips were against hers as his hands touched the fabric of her shirt. The buttons flew onto the floor as he ripped her shirt open. Caroline gasped as she felt the cool air on her skin.

"That was my shirt!" Caroline yelled

"I'll buy you a new one" Klaus said kissing her

Klaus pulled the shirt off her body and dropped it to the floor. Her hand was still stroking him and he let out growl. He grabbed her and flashed over to the couch. Caroline felt the rough fabric of the couch against her back. She felt his hands sliding her shorts down her legs, how did he manage to get them off so fast? She felt his warm chest press up against hers. She felt the fabric of her bra slide between them and then onto the floor. His lips were on hers, slowly making their way to her neck. He paused for a second, her blood was pumping right in the vein in her neck, it was calling out to him and he wanted nothing more than to sink his fangs into her neck. He felt his fangs descend. No. He couldn't. They couldn't share anymore blood, at least not for a while. He forced his fangs to retract, it was painful to say the least. He continued to kiss her down to the valley between her breasts. He nuzzled his face there as he felt her hands reach down to push his jeans off his hips. He moved further down, placing a kiss on her belly button as his fingers grabbed onto the fabric of her panties. He pulled them off and pressed his mouth against her, his warm breath between her legs. The first brush of his tongue against her made her moan out. He could feel her body go rigid as he worked his tongue on her. Caroline was lost, nothing seemed to exist, absolutely nothing except for Klaus and what he was doing to her.

Caroline couldn't think, she wasn't even sure if she was breathing. Her hand reached down and found them buried in Klaus's curls. She could feel it coming and she remembered what happened last time when she passed out. She didn't want to pass out again, she tugged on his hair to make him stop but that only encouraged him. Unable to hold it off anymore, she screamed out his name and fell back onto the couch, her limbs a mass of jelly. Breathing heavily she opened her eyes to find him looking at her.

"Did I pass out?" Caroline asked

"Not this time" Klaus smirked

"Good" Caroline pulled Klaus closer and on top of her

Her hands reached down to push his jeans down and then used her feet and legs to push them further down. Her arms slid under his and her hands were resting on his back. She could feel him teasing her at her entrance. He leaned down and kissed her as he pushed into her. She was tight, squeezing him, drawing him deeper. She was incredibly warm. Klaus buried his face in her neck as he pushed further in. Caroline let out a gasp, her nails digging into his skin. He rocked against her slowly. Caroline's nails dragged down his back, as her leg hooked over his hip. She arched up, meeting him, thrust for thrust, demanding more. Klaus could feel her, he could feel her blood. Caroline could feel his blood, his lust, his desire for her. She wanted more, her other leg hooked around his hip. She felt as if she was going to explode. Klaus lifted his head and watched her as she came undone. He felt her tighten around him, the shudders all through her body and kissed her gently. Her body went slack under his as she tried to slow down her breathing.

"Wow" Caroline said

Klaus merely smirked at her. Caroline looked up at him. She could still feel him inside her and he was ready to keep going.

"How are you-"  
"Hybrid"

"Oh"

"Would you like some water?"

"Don't move"

"Not even a little?" Klaus moved slowly inside her

"Oh god..." Caroline moaned

"Not god, but I'll take it"

"Klaus...I..." Caroline said as her nails scraped down his back

Klaus felt her legs tremble around him. He could feel her nails dragging down his back, almost drawing blood. He kissed her neck and down to her breasts. His hands held onto her hips and his fingers dug into her flesh as he held onto her.

"How are you so good at this?" Caroline asked between breaths

Klaus chuckled and raised an eyebrow at her.

"How are you not tired?"

"I'm a 1000 years old love, I think I learned a thing or two on how to please a woman"

"Yes, you do"

Caroline reached up and pulled his face down and kissed him.

* * *

Elijah was driving back to Caroline's house. He parked his car and got out of the car. He saw Kol and Rebekah standing by the house.

"What are you doing here?" Elijah asked

"Nice to see you too brother" Kol said

"Aren't you suppose to be watching the Salvatores?" Elijah asked

"I got bored. Nik can watch them when he gets back" Rebekah said

"Where did he go?" Elijah asked

"Probably somewhere with that blonde human of his" Rebekah said

"She must be a tasty little thing" Kol said

Elijah reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He called Klaus but it went straight to voicemail.

"I suppose you were right, I have no smart brothers, you're all idiots" Rebekah said

* * *

I'm wondering if I should watch the prom ep and the originals ep. should I? reviews are always appreciated!


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Hi all! Did you miss me? XD I admit I was writing parts of this, and stopped, and then I just decided that I should just post it already. No beta still. Don't get mad at the grammar and etc mistakes. Thanks for reading and see you at the bottom!

* * *

Caroline was asleep still on the couch. Klaus placed a blanket around her and was tending the fire in the fireplace. He managed to grill some of the fish on a few skewers. He looked back at Caroline who was still sleeping. She stirred in a sleep a bit. The smell of the fish being cooked on the fire slowly woke her. She opened her eyes slowly. She looked around and realized she was on the couch still in the cabin. She moved her head and saw it was still dark outside. She slowly started to move until she felt a soreness in her body and she stopped. The soreness spread throughout her body. She realized that her body was now registering what happened to her. She had never felt this sore before. She could feel the pain creeping through her body. She held it in and looked over at Klaus who was in front of the fire. She could see his back facing her as he moved to put more wood in the fire. Memories of what happened earlier flooded her mind. She fell back onto the couch and closed her eyes, the blanket covering her body.

"You're awake" Klaus said

She opened her eyes and saw him in front of her, studying her. He moved her hair aside.

"It's only been a few hours" Caroline said

"Sweetheart you passed out again"

"Guess you have that effect on me"

"Are you hungry?" Klaus moved to get the fish

"Starving"

Caroline pushed herself up, wincing in pain. Klaus flashed back when he felt it.

"You're hurt" Klaus said

"Guess you wore me out" Caroline said unwrapping herself from the blanket

Klaus looked at her concerned. His eye darted to her shoulder where he could see a bruise. He moved her hair aside as his finger brushed lightly across the purple bruise. Caroline turned her head to see what he was doing. She saw the bruise there and wondered how it got there. Klaus moved her hair back and saw another bruise at the base of her neck. He started to examine her. He tugged at the blanket lightly before it fell. His eyes grazed over the numerous bruises on her. He saw them on her waist. He pulled the blanket off her. Caroline gasped when she felt the cold air on her skin. She covered her chest with her arms. Klaus's eyes traveled down to her hips and thighs. The bruises were bigger, darker and Klaus reached out to her, his fingers lightly brushing against them. He realized the shape of them, they were the same size as his fingers. He had done this to her. His face became expressionless. Caroline could feel his emotions, how quickly he was cycling through them. He quickly wrapped her in the blanket again.

"It doesn't hurt" Caroline said

"You're lying" Klaus said standing up

Caroline realized he was referring to the bruises on her body and not the soreness between her legs.

"They don't hurt. Something else is incredibly sore"

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"For hurting you" Klaus flashed infront of her again and bit into his wrist and offered it to her, "Here"

"We can't" Caroline said

"You can, it's been a day"

"What are you talking about? Its only been a few hours"

"Sweetheart, you've been asleep for a day"

"What?"

"Drink"

Caroline looked down at the bleeding wrist before her. The brightly colored blood oozing out. She lowered her head and her lips parted, inviting his blood in. Her hand held his wrist against her mouth and she swallowed his blood. Klaus moved the blanket off her shoulder to see the bruise disappear. Caroline felt the soreness disappear as well. She licked his wrist as the wound closed. She looked up at him and she could see he was busy examining her to see if her bruises had faded.

"Hey" Caroline said

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry, you can stare at me later"

"I just wanted to make sure you were healed"

"I am, so quit starving me"

"I did nothing of the sort you were passed out"

Klaus flashed back with the fish and handed it to her. She took a bite out and smiled at him.

"You're a really bad cook, it tastes so bland" Caroline said

"I don't see you doing any better"

Caroline stood up and gave the fish back to him. She turned back to the couch.

"You know this thing opens up to a bed" Caroline said pulling the cushions off

Caroline pulled the strap and the bed unfolded. She turned back to Klaus who stood there staring at the bed. She dropped the blanket to the floor. Klaus stood still as she walked towards him. She placed her arms around his neck.

"We shouldn't" Klaus said

"Why not? You gave me your blood, I'm healed" Caroline said as her lips touched his

Klaus pulled away slightly.

"I don't want to hurt you"

"You won't."

"I did, and I'll do it again, because you're human, fragile, delicate"

"Do you want to examine the rest of me to make sure I've healed?"

"Sweetheart"

"Less talking, more action!"

Caroline pulled him closer and kissed him. Her fingers found their way into his hair and she felt the sheets of the bed beneath her.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Stefan said as he sat on the couch

"No, I'm not sure, of course I do, what are you even asking this?" Damon said pacing back and forth

"We could just run"

"And he'd just find us. He's really good at chasing people down, look at Katherine"

"Why are we going to do this again? We did before and we trapped him for 500 years"

"yes and we're going to do it again and bury him for another 500, and by then Elena's great great grandkids won't be doppelgangers"

"Why are you talking about me?" Elena said walking into the room in a bathrobe and a towel drying her hair

"Grown ups are talking here, go wash your hair again" Damon said

"I can't believe she left me there for days" Elena said

"Yeah me neither, let's never talk about it again" Damon said

"I'm just glad that Jeremy finally decided to stop by and look for you" Stefan said

"Ugh, that was so embarrassing" Elena said

"Wasn't that bad, she did leave you wee wee pads" Damon said

Elena threw her towel at Damon and stomped off.

* * *

Caroline trailed kisses up Klaus's neck as she sat on top of him in bed. His fingers glided down her back.

"Sweetheart, are you not tired?" Klaus asked

"No, not tired at all, your blood has done something to me"

Caroline bit down hard on his neck drawing blood. She sucked on the blood, before Klaus pulled her away.

"Caroline!"

"I was thirsty"

"You can't have any more"

"Why not?"

"You're not injured. And you know what happens if we share more blood."

Caroline kissed him again, pushing him back down onto the bed.

"I found you, so you're my vampire" Caroline said

"Hybrid, and you may do with me what you will"

* * *

"Why are we looking for Nik again?" Rebekah asked

"Don't you want to spend time with your long lost brother?" Elijah asked as he drove

"Not really, he kept daggering me" Kol said

"Well you were drawing far too much attention to yourself. And it was only temporary" Elijah said

"He's with his human" Rebekah said

"I suspected as much, but it's not like him to just leave in the middle of his schemes of getting revenge" Elijah

"Perhaps our brother was distracted by the blonde" Kol said

"He's a hybrid he can take care of himself" Rebekah said

"I am well aware of that, but I have this strange feeling that something's wrong" Elijah said

* * *

Caroline lay on Klaus's chest as he slept. She lifted her head and watched him. He looked peaceful, he looked almost human. Her eyes traveled down to his neck, and she could swear that she could hear his blood pumping through his veins. There was something wrong with her, she knew it. But she couldn't help it. She wanted it. What was happening to her?

Caroline buried her face into his neck and bit down hard. His blood spilled out and Caroline relished in the taste of it on her lips. Klaus woke up and immediately pulled her away.

"Caroline! What are you doing?!" Klaus yelled

Caroline hissed at him, her features darkened as the blood covered her face. Klaus was surprised at her reaction. He held her away from him as his neck healed.

"Caroline!?"

Caroline's eyes returned to their normal color and she looked at him scared. She hugged herself and looked down.

"What's happening to me?"

Klaus cradled her face in his hands and wiped the blood from her lips.

"I'll get you some water" Klaus said getting up

Caroline touched her lips and saw the crimson liquid on her fingers. She hesitantly brought her fingers to her lips as her tongue darted out. The taste of his blood made her want more.

Klaus poured her a glass of water and felt the desire for her grow. He felt the lust she felt and his own. He wanted to bite her, he wanted to mark her, he wanted to drain her completely of her blood until he was sated. He stopped himself and regained control of his emotions. He walked over to her and handled her the glass. She drank it and gave it back to him.

"What's wrong with me?" Caroline asked

"Nothing"

"Then why am I like this?"

"It seems like a side effect from the blood."

"You mean besides this weird connection we have?"

"Are we back at this again?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Can we just go back to sleep?"

"Alright"

Caroline moved to get comfortable on the bed when she saw the small wooden wolf carving on the table. She reached over and picked it up.

"Did you do this?" Caroline asked

"Yes"

"It's beautiful"

"You can have it if you want"

"Did you make anything else?"

"I was otherwise occupied"

"What's it like? When you turn into a wolf?"

Klaus smiled. No one had ever asked him before.

"Thrilling, relaxing, and free. Werewolves hate turning on the full moon because they feel they have no control over it, and the pain is excruciating. But as a hybrid, I turn when I want to. It's still painful, but there's something freeing about it. To be with nature and run wild into the winds."

"And you remember it all?"

"Yes, most werewolves fight the change, and thus lose control and can't remember it. I am in full control and I remember it all. Every little detail. As a vampire everything is heightened but as a wolf, it's even more amplified."

"Have you turned yet?"

"Not yet, there's no reason to"

"Thought you wanted to run into the woods"

"I couldn't leave you unprotected"

"Right, those killer fish are gonna attack me"

"Maybe one day I'll show you"

* * *

"So look all you have to do is perform the spell and we'll have one beef jerkified original" Damon said

"Why do I get the feeling there's something you're NOT telling me?" Bonnie asked

"As a consequence of doing the spell, you have to spot a human heart" Stefan said

"What?!" Bonnie said

"In order to stop Klaus's heart you have to stop the heart of a human" Stefan said

"You want me to kill someone?! Are you crazy? I'm not doing it! Find someone else" Bonnie said

"There is no one else!" Damon said

"NO! I'm not killing anyone!" Bonnie yelled

* * *

Caroline was walking out in the woods with Klaus behind her. She looked up at the cliff above them.

"My dad and I used to hike up there. We'd look out and just enjoy the view" Caroline said

Klaus walked up to her and held onto her hand.

"Feel like going up there?" Klaus asked

"It's at least half a day's hike up there"

"Trust me" Klaus held onto her waist and smiled

Caroline saw a blur and felt the breeze behind her. Klaus stopped and Caroline shook her head.

"Turn around" Klaus said

Caroline turned around and saw that Klaus has vamp sped them to the top of the cliff. She looked out at the view in awe.

"It's beautiful" Caroline said

Klaus pulled her closer and nuzzled her neck, inhaling her scent. Her blood pumping through her veins was calling out to him. He felt his fangs descend and he pulled away slightly. He forced them back in, painfully. Caroline felt his pain and turned around.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked

"Nothing" Klaus said

Caroline reached out and held his face in her hands.

"I felt it before. I felt your pain. But you don't feel pain do you?"

"I feel pain sweetheart, vividly"

"What happened?"

"Nothing"

Klaus could hear her blood calling out to him. He could easily just turn his head and bit into her wrist. But Klaus was fighting it. He didn't want to hurt her.

"Hey, it's me, you can tell me" Caroline said

"Stop" Klaus pulled away from her

"Don't shut me out!"

Klaus hissed and Caroline saw his face change. She was startled at first and then walked up to him and pushed him back, or at least tried to.

"Your stupid face doesn't scare me!" Caroline yelled

"Stop! I'm starting to loose control"

"Over what?"

"You!"

"That wasn't so hard was it!?"

"You're infuriating!"

Caroline tried to push him again, but he didn't move. Frustrated she jumped onto him and kissed him. Her hands held his face as her lips attacked his. Klaus's desire for her blood disappeared and another desire for her appeared. Caroline scraped her tongue against his fangs. klaus tasted her blood and pushed her up against a tree. Her hands reached down to his pants, pulling the button off and zipper down. She could feel him through the connection they shared. She didn't notice that her clothes were already on the ground, that he was already inside her. What they felt consumed them. It was maddening, blinding, and overwhelming. Her nails dug into his shoulders, drawing blood. Her back was scraping up against the bark of the tree, the scent of her blood was driving Klaus insane. Caroline cried out as she found her own release. Unable to control himself anymore, Klaus sank his fangs into her neck. Tasting her sweet blood, he found his own release. Caroline felt herself come undone again when his fangs pierced her flesh, she felt his orgasm as it tore through his body. Her body trembled and couldn't handle it anymore. She collapsed against him. Klaus was holding her up still as he tried to catch his own breath.

"Sweetheart?" Klaus said

* * *

Matt walked into Caroline's house. He heard something outside and opened the door and saw Rebekah standing on the grass.

"I'm only here to talk" Rebekah said

"About what?" Matt said from inside the house

"Where's your friend?"

"Not here"

"I can see that, where did she go?"

"I don't know"

"I could always compel you"

"Like to see you try"

Rebekah flashed to the house, stopping just infront of the devil's trap.

"Look I really don't know where she is. She's not here, and she's always here" Matt said

"My brother's with her"

"I kinda figured that"

"Where would she have gone?"

"Her father just died. She could be anywhere"

"Rebekah why don't you explain to this human why this situation is rather delicate and we need to find them" Elijah said walking up behind her

"Where do you think they may have gone?" Rebekah asked

"What is this about?" Matt asked

"Your friend and my brother have engaged in blood sharing. It's never been done between a human and a vampire before" Elijah said

"So?" Matt said

"It means we don't know what's going to happen to them" Rebekah snapped

"And the witches have provided me with more information as well. If they attempt to sever the connection it will kill both of them" Elijah said

"Mostly the human, Nik can't be killed" Rebekah said

"What?!" Matt yelled

"Looks like he's listening now" Elijah said

"Care could be anywhere. But there's a cabin out in the woods she used to go with her dad. I can show you where it is" matt said

"Very well" Elijah said

"Don't bite me" Matt said

"i've already eaten" Elijah said

"don't flatter yourself" Rebekah said

"So what else is gonna happen to them?" Matt asked

"The bond should fade over time, however if they are attracted to each other, it becomes difficult. Niklaus will be able to control himself better than the human. They will become addicted to each other's blood. They will want to complete the bond even if they are consciously trying not to"

"Damnit Caroline, why couldn't we just go to the beach for once" Matt said

* * *

Klaus was swimming in the lake, he had been for the past few hours. He managed to scare all the fish into hiding. In fact none of the animals came near the lake, they could sense his wolf side. He swam in the water trying to clear his mind. He had lost control and bitten Caroline. He had never lost control. He couldn't explain it, why he was acting this way. He was afraid that he had drained her but she had passed out again.

Caroline woke up on the couch, wrapped in a blanket. She looked around and saw that she was alone. She touched her neck and felt that it had healed. She could taste the blood in her mouth still. His blood. She got up and held the blanket around her. She could feel him, he was nearby. She opened the door and walked out towards the lake. She could see him swimming in the water.

She smiled as she watched him in the water. She didn't know what was happening between them, she just knew she was happy with him. Something she hadn't felt in a long time. She walked closer to the lake when she heard something behind her. She turned around and was met with a pair of golden eyes. A wolf appeared walking towards her snarling.

"Nice doggy" Caroline said slowly backing away

The wolf slowly moved closer to her. It crouched down about to jump at her. Caroline was about to scream when she saw a blur in front of her and knock the wolf through the trees. Klaus felt Caroline's fear and saw the wolf ready to attack. He knocked it through the trees. He pushed it against a tree. It snarled at him and he hissed back showing his fangs. The wolf fought against him and bit into his arm. Klaus released it and looked down at his arm. The wolf called out and more wolves appeared.

"Brought more of your friends?" Klaus said

Caroline was running back towards the cabin when she heard the sounds of wolves fighting, and howling. She looked around. She saw a large wolf appear with golden eyes. She knew it wasn't a normal wolf. Blood matted down on its russet fur and coated his paws and mouth. It walked towards her and she slowly backed up towards the house. She walked into the house and the wolf stopped. It turned around and saw there, keeping guard. Caroline looked at it.

"Klaus?" Caroline called out

The wolf turned to look at her. She could have sworn it smirked at her.

"Klaus, what are you doing? Get in here already" Caroline said

The wolf got up and walked into the house. She closed the door and the wolf was laying on the floor in front of the fireplace. She walked over to it and sat down on the couch watching it. She moved and sat next to it. She reached out and touched the blood soaked fur.

"Is it your blood?" caroline asked

The wolf lifted its head up and tilted it to the side.

"Are you hurt?" Caroline asked as her hand ran through its fur

The wolf licked Caroline's face and she giggled.

"You're just a big puppy" Caroline said

The wolf whined and nuzzled her neck. It moved lower to her chest and she pushed its head away.

"No, bad Klausy!"

the wolf whined and tugged on the blanket that was wrapped around her.

"No! Bad dog!"

Caroline pulled the blanket back and suddenly felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. She looked up and saw a naked Klaus, covered in blood and dirt.

"Are you hurt?" Klaus asked

"I'm fine, what happened to you?"

"Nothing, just a few wolves, I took care of it"

Caroline's fingers brushed along his jaw. The blood had dried onto his skin.

"Now let me take care of you" Caroline said taking his hand

She lead him towards the bathroom. She turned on the shower.

"Get in" Caroline said

Klaus stepped into the shower. Caroline let the blanket drop to the floor. She stepped into the shower behind him and her hands ran down the sides of his body. The water turned red as the blood washed off. Caroline's hands washed him slowly, washing the dirt and the smell of the other wolves off him. Her small frame pressed up against him from behind. He turned around and pulled her closer, his hands on her small waist.

"Sweetheart, you should stop" Klaus said

"Are you afraid of me?" Caroline said placing her hands on his chest

"Yes"

* * *

And that's all she wrote. hope you're amused. I'm not working crazy hours but still working so it's taking up a lot of my time so hopefully I can write some more. Yes Elena used her wee wee pads. XD Still haven't watched 4x20 yet, and probably won't, I just need my klaroline feels! Leave me a review if you can. thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

AN: I know it's been a while, here's another chapter. work and real life and all got in the way plus i wanted to give you a longer chapter than a short one. Thanks for reading. No beta still. See you at the bottom.

* * *

"You're going to do the spell!" Damon yelled

"You can't make me do anything!" Bonnie yelled back

"What's going on in here?!" Stefan yelled walking into the room

"Tell Damon to find someone else" Bonnie said

"There is no one else, it has to be you" Damon said

"No! I'm not doing it! I'm not going to kill someone for you!"

"What about Elena? Would you do it for Elena?" Damon asked

"She would never ask me to do that"

"No she wouldn't, that's why I'm asking you"

"The answer's still no!"

* * *

Caroline moved closer to the warm body she was sleeping next to. She felt safe and happy. She felt an arm pull her closer. She sighed into his chest. She felt his hand rubbing up and down her arm.

"What are you thinking of?" Klaus asked

"How warm you are, you're like an electric blanket"

Klaus studied her face, watching the hair fall onto her face. He brushed it aside and kissed her cheek. She smiled.

"Not ruin the mood but we are out of food" Klaus said

"And booze" Caroline added

"Yes that too, should we get more supplies?"

"I wish, we've been gone a week already."

"and your point?"

"We should go back"

"Why?"

"Because we should, we can't stay here forever"

"Why not? You're much happier here"

"I am"

"Then?"

"Alright we'll go get more supplies"

* * *

Matt was driving the car towards the cabin. They had to make several stops along the way due to the fact that Kol had to snack on something.

"Tell your brother to stop trying to bite me!" Matt yelled

"kol!" Elijah yelled

"Why are you making me go with you? You don't need me here" Kol whined

"Don't you want to see our brother?" Elijah asked

"Not really" Kol answered

Matt finally pulled over and got out of the car.

"You are all crazy!" Matt yelled

"You just figured that out now?" Kol said

"Rebekah" Elijah said

Rebekah rolled her eyes and walked up to Matt.

"Don't do that mind control on me!" Matt said

"Then get back in the car"

"Then make him stop biting me!"

Rebekah sighed and flashed over to Kol and snapped his neck.

"There, can we go now?" Rebekah asked

* * *

Caroline and Klaus drove into the nearby town and picked up a few supplies. They walked into the small store throwing things into the basket. She felt anger and rage and then turned around. She saw Klaus standing there glaring at the men in the store who were all staring at her. She was afraid because she knew he was angry and what he was capable of. She quickly walked over to him and placed her hand on his chest. It slowly slid up to his neck and she stood up on her toes to kiss him. Klaus took this opportunity to grab her and pull her closer, making her drop the basket. She could feel his anger subside and she pulled away slowly.

"Cmon let's get out of here" Caroline said

* * *

Klaus and Caroline walked out of the store and placed the bags of groceries into the truck. She saw the small liquor store and was about to say something when she noticed a woman staring at Klaus. Klaus paid her no attention but suddenly felt a spike in Caroline's emotions. She didn't say anything and headed to the liquor store. She walked in and asked for a few bottles. Klaus followed her in. He noticed the cashier was looking at him and Caroline was getting annoyed.

"I don't need a bag" Caroline said grabbing the bottles

Klaus reaches over, his hand on top of hers holding the bottle as he gently takes it from her. She looks up at him.

"A lady doesn't carry things" Klaus said

Caroline just scoffed and walked out. She walked towards the truck and saw a dark haired man talking on his cell phone nearby. Damon saw her with Klaus a few minutes ago and looked around to see where he was.

"Excuse me, do you know where there's a gas station?" Damon asked her

"There's one just outside town" Caroline answered

"How old are you?" Damon compelled her

"None of your business, rude much?"

Damon gave her a fake smile and walked off. So she was on vervain, it seemed strange that Klaus would keep her around and not drink from her he thought. He hid behind a tree when he saw Klaus emerge from the liquor store. He watched the two of them talking, and then Caroline was arguing with him.

"You're jealous of some girl in some podunk little town?" Klaus said

"You were just encouraging her!"

"I came in to help you. I didn't even look at her"

"yeah right"

"I was busy chasing after you since you stormed out, which wasn't very lady like"

"You should just walk back then"

"I'd still beat you"

"Wanna bet?"

"What shall we wager? How about if I win you have to spend the rest of the week naked"

"Figures"

"And if you win, I'll spend the week naked"

"What? No, you're always naked. If I win, you turn into a wolf and you let me play fetch with you in the park and be my dog for the day"

"I'm not a dog! I'm a werewolf!"

"yes, and you'll be my werewolf for the day, and no biting"

"Fine"

Caroline stuck her hand out to shake his. Klaus put the bottles inside the truck and then grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. He kissed her and she responded by kissing back, her hands reaching up to his neck and hair. Damon watched in amazement. Klaus was being bossed around by this human.

"Now that we've kissed on it. I'll see you back at the cabin, naked" Klaus smiled before he flashed off

Caroline groaned and jumped into the truck and started driving. Damon followed Caroline as she drove the truck back to the cabin. She had hoped to beat Klaus back. She reached the cabin and saw the door was closed. She quickly rushed in and saw the cabin was empty.

"Yes!" Caroline cheered to herself

"I win" Klaus said standing up naked from the couch

Caroline jumped and he flashed over to her pulling her close to him. Damon watched from a distance through the open door. Klaus was naked and kissing Caroline who seemed to be scolding him and whining. Damon didn't understand why Klaus would allow a human to boss him around like that, unless...

Damon vamp sped off quickly. Klaus noticed the sound and stopped and looked out the door. He looked around and saw nothing. He closed the door and Caroline jumped onto his back. Her arms were around his neck and her legs were around his waist. He held her legs and carried her to the couch. He placed her down and started to unbutton her shirt.

"Hey!" Caroline protested

"I believe I won, and you're overdressed"

"Course you won"

"And to make things more fair, I'll be naked too"

"Of course"

"Let me try to make you feel better" Klaus said sliding her shorts off her legs.

He placed her legs over his shoulders and he started kissing the inside of her thigh. He tore off her panties.

"Hey! Stop doing that! I don't have that many left!" Caroline whined

"Good, then you can stop wearing them"

Klaus leaned down, kissing her thigh and stopping when he could hear the vein in her thigh. Her blood was calling out to him again. Instead he placed his mouth on her, tasting her. She moaned out when she felt his hot tongue on her. She squirmed a bit, and he had to hold her still. Her fingers reached down and buried themselves into his hair. Her thighs began to tremble and Klaus smirked against her skin.

* * *

Matt pulled the car over to get more gas. Kol and Rebekah got out of the car and Kol was immediately drawn to a girl coming out of the gas station who was on the phone.

"Yes dad, I just stopped for gas. I'll be there soon" Bonnie said

Kol merely smiled at her, and Bonnie turned away walking away. Kol followed her. Bonnie hung up and put her phone in her pocket and turned around and saw Kol there.

"Hello" Kol smiled

"Hi" Bonnie said as she walked past him

"What's the rush?"

"I have to go"

"Do I get your name at least?"

"No"

"That's an interesting name no"

Bonnie walked to her car and he kept following her.

"What's gotten you so riled up no?"

"What do you want?"

"Your name"

"Why?"

"So I at least know who I'm talking to"

"Will you go away"

"Do you want me to? I thought we were getting along here"

"No"

"There's that word again, so negative"

Bonnie ignored him and reached her car and reached for the handle. Her phone went off again and she looked at it. It was a text from Damon and she ignored it and shoved it back into her pocket. She groaned.

"I'm Kol"

"I'm leaving" Bonnie said

"First you were no, now you're leaving. How many names do you have?"

Bonnie scoffed and reached for the handle of the door. Kol reached over to open it for her. Their hands touched and Bonnie gasped. She pulled her hand away and looked at Kol afraid. She slowly backed away from him. Kol was confused.

"I know what you are" Bonnie said in a whisper

"What?"

"Just let me go"

Kol looked down at his hand and then at hers. He realized that when they touched she could sense he was a vampire.

"You're a witch" Kol said

"I"m leaving, I don't want any trouble"

"I wouldn't hurt you, you're far too beautiful"

"Your compulsion won't work on me"

"Where's the fun in that?"

Bonnie moved quickly to the other side of the car and got into the passenger side. She locked the door. She turned and saw Kol sitting next to her. Bonnie screamed.

"No need for that" Kol said

"Get out of my car!"

"But I just want to know your name"

"Bonnie"

"Ah Bonnie, see that wasn't so hard was it?"

"KOL!" Rebekah yelled

"Pity, I have to go, lovely meeting you Bonnie. I hope we meet again" Kol said

Bonnie backed away from him. He leaned closer to her and his finger brushed along her cheek.

"You are quite beautiful" Kol said

"You're not"

"We both know that's a lie" Kol said as he got out of the car

* * *

Caroline was splashing in the lake with Klaus. They were both naked. Damon was watching from afar being quiet. He didn't understand why Klaus was acting like this. He wasn't bloodthirsty, or angry. He was almost human. He knew the girl was the key to this. He knew that if he had the girl Klaus would let them live and let Elena live.

Damon waited until night fall to make his move. He could hear them in the cabin. He could hear them on the table, in the shower, on the couch, on the rug. Klaus was moving about the cabin and Caroline was sleeping. Damon made enough noise to draw Klaus out. Klaus went outside and could tell there was someone out there. He flashed out. Damon flashed to the cabin. Caroline woke up wondering where Klaus had gone. She saw the door was open and wrapped a blanket around herself. She walked towards it looking for him. She reached the door and Damon snatched her quickly, covering her mouth and flashing off with her.

Klaus returned to the cabin to find Caroline missing. He felt her fear and panic. He could smell her and someone else.

"Caroline!" Klaus yelled

Klaus turned into a wolf to track her better. She couldn't have gotten far. And who ever took her would pay dearly.

Caroline looked up at her captor. She didn't know who he was, just that he was a vampire, considering how fast he was running. She was scared, her heart was pounding out of her chest. Klaus could feel her fear. He was trying to locate her. And suddenly he couldn't feel her anymore. He stopped and turned back into his human form.

"Caroline!" Klaus yelled

Damon was flashing through the forest and up the mountain with Caroline. He banged her head against a tree and she passed out.

"oops" Damon said

Matt pulled up to the cabin and saw the door was open.

"Caroline?"! Matt said as he got out of the car

Kol, Elijah and Rebekah got out of the car and walked towards the cabin. Matt ran inside looking around. He saw clothes scattered around, and the cabin was a mess.

"Caroline!?" Matt yelled out

Klaus was running through the forest when he heard Matt yelling. He flashed back to the cabin and saw his siblings there along with Matt inside the house.

"Where is she?!" Klaus yelled

"What are you yelling about now?" Rebekah asked

Klaus flashed inside the house and grabbed Matt.

"Where is she?" Klaus yelled

"I just got here!" Matt answered

"Someone's taken her" Klaus said

"Put some pants on NIk!" Rebekah said turning her head

"Who took her?" Elijah asked standing in the doorway

"I don't know who it was. I felt her fear, and then it was gone" Klaus said

"Gone? Is she? Is she-" Matt asked

"No, she's alive, I just can't feel her anymore, which means something's happened to her" Klaus said

Kol walked up to the cabin and leaned on the doorway.

"I know that smell, it's the smell of cheap cologne and bad hair gel" Kol said

Everyone just looked at Kol confused and waited for him to continue.

"Oh now you want me to talk. Before everyone's like be quiet Kol, shut up Kol-"

"Just get on with it already!" Klaus yelled

"It's that damn Salvatore, Damon. Only he wears such cheap cologne" Kol said

"He's dead" Klaus said

"Technically he's already dead" Kol added

"Then I'll make sure it will be long and painful for him"

"So he took your latest pet"

"She's not a pet!"

"Then what is she?" Elijah asked

"Missing right now, I have to find her, feel free to help"

"Why is she so important to you?" Kol asked

"Yes tell us Nik" Rebekah said

"If you're not going to help then get out of my way!" Klaus yelled as he ran back into the forest

* * *

Elena called Damon again but it went to voicemail again. She looked and saw Stefan.

"He's still not answering. Bonnie's gone to see her dad for a week. This is just a mess" Elena said

"Elena, relax"

"How can you be so calm? He's your brother!"

"Yes he's my brother, why are you more concerned about him than I am?"

Elena paused as she had no answer.

"Look he left me a message saying he figured out a way to make Klaus stop coming after you. He said he's taking care of it and not to worry, but we should get out of town for a few days"

"What is he doing?"

"I'm not sure but whatever it is, it's not good"

"We have to find him"

"No, we can't, whatever he's gotten himself into we can't be there. You're putting yourself in danger by looking for him"

"then what am I suppose to do?"

"We're just gonna go and leave town for a few days. It's good that Bonnie's gone too, whatever Damon's doing you don't want anyone you know around him"

"But-"

"Elena, I'm going to protect you"

"But Damon!"

"But what? Do you want to be with Damon? Is that it!?"

* * *

Caroline awoke slowly, rubbing her head. She was still naked with the blanket wrapped around herself. She looked around and saw that she was in a cave. She looked around and saw the same dark haired man standing by the entrance of the cave. Damon turned and saw that she was awake. He flashed over to her and covered her mouth.

"Don't make a sound" Damon said

Damon removed his hand, wondering if the vervain had left her system yet.

"He's going to find me" Caroline said confidently

"I don't doubt that"

"Then you have a deathwish"

"I"m already dead technically"

"What do you want with me?"

"It's not personal. He seems to have this human attachment to you. He's obviously not drinking from you, since you're on vervain, it's not like him to be like this"

"You don't know him"

"And you do? You think a few days with him and he's your new bff?"

Caroline pulled the blanket around herself tighter and glanced down at the ring on his finger. It was rather large with the letter D on it.

"You're the one who imprisoned him in there. He's going to tear you apart"

"I don't doubt that. Though I wasn't expecting anyone to dig him up and set him free. For a blonde you are really dumb"

"I found him when no one else could"

"And why would you do that?"

"You wouldn't understand"

"You're right, I don't care about your human emotions. All I care about is the girl he's trying to take from me"

"You're doing this for a girl?"

"He's going to kill me over you, so yes, it is over a girl. Wars have started over a lot less"

"Whatever you're planning it's not going to work"

"He's different around you. He lets you boss him around. If it was anyone else he would have ripped out their throats and crushed their heart into dust. But you, he's almost human. You must mean a great deal to him"

Caroline backed away from him.

"Don't flatter yourself, if its anything I haven't seen I'll throw a dollar at it"

"If you leave now, I'll talk to him and he won't go after you"

"Not gonna happen. I need you alive and with him. He won't do anything as long as I have you"

* * *

Klaus had been searching all night for her, he had lost her scent last night and couldn't find it again. He had sent Rebekah and Kol into town to search around. Elijah had gone in the opposite direction in hopes to cover more ground. Matt waited at the cabin in case Caroline returned. He felt Caroline again, he felt her fear and dread. He could feel the connection fading, as they had not exchanged blood recently. He raced off to find her.

Damon glanced over at Caroline who was sitting on the ground with the blanket around herself. He tilted his head and looked at her.

"Why are you staring at me?" Caroline asked

"I don't see it"

Caroline just glared at him.

"He doesn't usually go for blondes. He has this thing for brunettes actually. I mean you're pretty and all, but it's not like you're anything special"

Klaus was running and felt Caroline's anger spike. Wherever she was she wasn't afraid anymore. she was angry.

"You're doing all this for some girl aren't you? Some girl who probably doesn't love you, but you're too stupid to figure that part out" Caroline said

"I'm not blonde, I already know she doesn't love me"

"And you're still doing this? You're stupider than I thought."

"Watch your mouth blondie!"

"Or what? You'll kill me? Then you'll have lost your bargaining chip and Klaus will kill you. But he won't make it quick and painless. He'll make you suffer every second. I watched him destroy a pack of werewolves without blinking. If you were remotely brain damaged you'd run while you still can"

Klaus was running towards her, he could hear her telling Damon exactly what she thought of him. He smiled. Caroline felt Klaus's joy and smiled. He was coming for her. And he was close.

Damon could hear something approaching. He grabbed Caroline.

"You little.." Damon flashed off with her

"Klaus!" Caroline yelled

Klaus heard her and flashed to the cave to find that they were gone. The cave was was used by werewolves which explained why he lost her scent. He moved quickly to find her again. Damon was flashing up the mountain. He stopped suddenly. Caroline looked around wondering what was happening. Damon pulled her over to the edge of the cliff.

"Let me go!" Caroling struggled with him

"Quiet blondie! We're on plan b now" Damon said as he pulled her closer to him

Klaus appeared before them. Caroline smiled when she saw him. Relief swept over her and he felt it.

"Took you long enough" Caroline said

"I've been through this forest all night, and you smell like werewolf and cheap cologne" Klaus said

"Hey! I'm not here to listen to you two argue like an old married couple! I'm the one holding your girl hostage here!" Damon yelled

"This will take but a minute sweetheart" Klaus said

"Hurry up, I'm hungry" Caroline said

"Hey! Still here!" Damon yelled

"What do you think you're doing Damon? You're just prolonging your end" Klaus said

"I've got the girl, that girl that you want back, so here are the new rules. You're gonna let Elena go, you're gonna let her live out her normal live and not use her like a blood bag"

"And why would I do that?" Klaus asked bored

Damon pushed Caroline to the edge, her feet about to fall off, and held her there.

"Because if you don't, I drop her and she's dead. I know she doesn't have any vampire blood in her right now, so if she dies, she's dead" Damon said

"Then you will suffer for all eternity for it"

"But she'll still be dead"

Klaus looked over at Caroline who held onto Damon's arm desperately. The blanket was tied around her as she looked into his eyes. He felt her fear. He could hear her heart pounding out of her chest.

"And nothing you do to me will ever bring her back. That's the only guarantee, once you're dead you stay dead. You can't bring her back. So what's it gonna be? Is she worth your army of hybrids?"

Caroline could feel Klaus's emotions swirling all over, they were overlapping, they were confusing. She was scared, she could feel the connection fading.

"What are you doing? Answer him already?!" Caroline yelled

"Seems like you're not as valuable as you thought you were. The Original doesn't know if he wants to give up his hybrid army for you, a human."

Caroline looked over at Klaus who had a blank expression on his face. She had placed her trust in him and now he was going to let her die. Klaus looked over at her, and felt her rage and anger towards him.

"You coward! You bastard!" Caroline yelled

"A little late for name calling now" Damon said

"I trusted you!" Caroline yelled

"Oh, looks like break up time" Damon mocked

"You can have the bloody doppelganger! Now let her go" Klaus said

"Wait, what? I didn't quite hear you over all this screaming" Damon said

"you can have the doppelganger, now let her go now"

"How do I know you won't go back on your word?"

"You don't"

"I'm gonna have to need a guarantee or something"

"You can take the bloody doppelganger, but pray that I never find you. For when I do, I will make you long for death"

"But you won't hunt us down will you?"

"No, but if fate intervenes and we cross paths..."

"Alright I got it"

"Now let her go"

"With pleasure"

Damon pulled Caroline in from the edge and watched Klaus. He knew Klaus would kill him once Caroline was safe. He turned to Caroline.

"Nothing personal Blondie" Damon said

Caroline was confused and then she felt Damon push her hard, sending her flying back off the cliff. Klaus wasted no time and jumped after her. Damon flashed away quickly. Caroline felt the air blowing past her as she fell. Klaus grabbed onto her and held her close. He bit into her wrist and shoved it onto her mouth.

"I'm sorry" Klaus said

Caroline's eyes softened as she realized she was going to die. She held onto Klaus as they both fell. Klaus held her closer and turned so he was on the bottom. Caroline's eyes widened as she saw the jagged rocks they were headed for.

"I love you" Klaus said before they both hit the ground

Their broken bodies lay on the jagged rocks below. Klaus's body took most of the impact but it managed to break most of the bones in both of their bodies. Klaus's body was already starting to heal.

Elijah was in the forest when he heard something speed past him. Then he smelled the blood. He flashed over and found his brother and Caroline lying on the rocks. He walked over to his brother and bent down.

"What a fine mess you've gotten yourself into" Elijah said

* * *

Yes I left it there, cause all the other fics are yelling and demanding that I work on them and finish them. But I need some inspiration to finish them. I know it's a rarity that I finish all of them, but I'm going to. Anyways, hope you're amused. yeah Damon did that, but you kinda expect that from him don't you? anyways leave me a review, or reach me on tumblr.

Also weird crazy ppl who don't like my story or want this character to do this or that, go read another fic and leave me the hell alone. also ppl who nit pick on grammar and other stuff. it says RIGHT THERE NO BETA! So if you message me saying that this is wrong or that, I'm going to post it for the world to see what a big dumbass you are because you OBVIOUSLY cannot read. And to my creepy stalker, you are SO creepy, go out and see the sun maybe you'll be less creepy.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Thanks for reading and your reviews. No beta still and see you at the bottom!

* * *

Elijah had carried both Caroline and Klaus back to the cabin. He wondered if the house would let him in. He stepped over the threshold confirming that Caroline was in fact dead. He placed her on the couch and his brother on the floor. Matt rushed over to Caroline.

"What happened to her?" Matt asked

"Appears she took a fall" Elijah said

"Caroline? Caroline wake up" Matt said

Elijah turned his attention back to Klaus.

"For an original hybrid you take far too long to heal. Any day now, it wasn't even that high." Elijah said

"Why isn't she waking up?" Matt asked

"Because she's dead"

"She's not!"

"I walked into the house without an invitation. She's dead"

Matt held Caroline close and began to cry.

"No, you can't be dead. We have so many places to go see, graves to dig up, natives to piss off and get chased by. You can't be dead!" Matt yelled

"There's no need to yell" Elijah said

Matt brushed her hair aside. He could see the blood and dirt on her skin. He lifted her up and carried her to the bathroom. He filled the tub with water and started to bathe her.

"You're not dead. You're going to wake up and be so mad that I did this, you're going to wake up" Matt said

* * *

Rebekah and Kol came back to the cabin and were surprised to see Elijah inside.

"How did you get in?" Kol asked

"Apparently the owner of the house died" Elijah said

Rebekah took a step inside and realized it was true. Kol walked in as well and looked at Klaus's body on the floor.

"What happened to him?" Kol asked

"He fell, rather they both fell" Elijah said

Rebekah could hear Matt crying in the bathroom and went to see what was going on. He found Matt holding Caroline in the bathtub.

"Wake up! You have to wake up!" Matt yelled

Rebekah grabbed onto Matt's arm.

"Stop" Rebekah said

"I can't leave her like this"

Kol kicked Klaus's body on the floor.

"What's taking him so long?" Kol asked

"It was a rather long drop, you know how long it takes to heal bones" Elijah said

"And painful"

Klaus's body suddenly jerked forward. Kol and Elijah turned to face him.

"Caroline!" Klaus yelled

"He's awake" Elijah said

"Took you long enough" Kol said

"Where is she?" Klaus said getting up

"The human took her to the bathroom" Elijah said

Klaus ran to the bathroom to find the bathtub filled with dirty water. He flashed throughout the cabin to look for her.

"Where is she?!" Klaus yelled

"Rebekah!" Elijah said

Klaus flashed outside and saw a small fire near the lake. He flashed over there with Kol and Elijah following. Matt placed Caroline on a boat on the edge of the lake, He held the small torch in his hand.

"I guess this is how she would want it" Matt said

Rebekah didn't say anything. She was wondering what was going through Matt's mind.

"We've been through so much, I always thought it would have been something huge that would kill her in the end. Not a fall off a cliff. We out ran headhunters and cannibals, dug up so many graves, even saw a few ghosts, I always thought we'd always keep on going" Matt said

Rebekah heard someone coming and stood in front of Matt. Klaus appeared and saw Caroline laying in the small boat.

"Are you mad?!" Klaus yelled

"What?" Rebekah asked

Klaus flashed over to Caroline and picked her up.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked

"Matt just wanted to give her a proper send off" Rebekah said

"She's not dead" Klaus said carrying her back to the cabin

"Bloody hell, he turned her" Rebekah said

"So she's alive?" Matt asked

* * *

Elena answered her phone when she saw it was from Damon. She was in a car with Stefan driving.

"Where are you Damon?" Elena asked

"Driving, tell me you're not at home" Damon asked

"Stefan's taking me to Atlanta"

"Good, look I did something really bad so you're gonna have to lay low for a while"

"What did you do?"

"I bought us some time"

"What did you do?"

* * *

Klaus sat next to Caroline's body on the couch. He tried to make her as comfortable as possible much to the surprise of his siblings. He sat there waiting for her to wake up.

"How does he know his blood reached her in time?" Kol asked

"Because it did! I know it did!" Klaus yelled

Elijah looked at Kol who nodded and left. Elijah got up and walked over to Klaus.

"You said you gave her your blood as you both were falling. Are you sure it was enough time to enter her system?"

"It was, I know it was"

"Do you feel anything through the connection from the blood sharing?"

"No"

"I'll send Kol and Rebekah to retrieve the Salvatore"

Elijah turned to leave.

"Thank you Elijah" Klaus said

Elijah sighed and turned back at Klaus. He watched as his brother held onto the human's hand and waited. This girl had changed him, and if she did not turn, he knew the outcome would be a bloody rampage to start with. He turned to leave and went outside.

"Kol" Elijah called out

Kol flashed before him.

"I need you and Rebekah to fetch Damon"

"Finally something fun to do"

"Don't kill him"

"I know, Nik wants to do it"

"It may be all he has right now"

"He really likes this girl doesn't he?"

"More than he cares to admit"

* * *

Rebekah was outside with Matt who seemed intent on finishing the bottle of vodka.

"So she's alive?" Matt asked

"she's in transition"

"Which means?"

"Which means she's turning into a vampire"

"Oh"

"She needs to feed on human blood to complete the transition"

"But she's still her right? It doesn't change you does it?"

"No, it merely amplifies who you already are. In her case quite annoying"

"But she's Caroline. She'll still want to go out and dig up people, find relics and piss off a bunch of people right?"

"Why are you asking me this? She's your friend"

"But she's turning into a vampire now. And I'm still human. Why would she want to stay with me?"

* * *

Caroline could hear things in the background, they were getting louder and louder. They were becoming deafening. Her eyes flew open and she gasped for air. Klaus sat there anxiously waiting for her to wake up. Her chest flew forward and she sat up. She looked around and saw Klaus sitting across from her concerned. She looked at her arms and touched her chest.

"I'm alive, I'm alive" Caroline said

"Sweetheart," Klaus moved closer to her

Caroline punches Klaus across the face hard, which causes him to fall back a bit. Caroline looks at her hand and then back at him. Klaus shakes it off and straightens up again.

"Caroline, I know you're mad"

"Mad? MAD?! You freaking hesitated there! That crazy psycho was going to drop me and you had to think about it!?"

"I didn't have to think about it! I already knew what the answer was!"

"I felt it! I felt your confusion, and everything else you were feeling. You couldn't make up your mind!"

"That was never an issue!" Klaus yells as he grabs her, "I was thinking about how to get to you before he killed you! I didn't trust him not to hurt you"

"Well I'm fine now no thanks to you!"

"Sweetheart, I have to tell you something"

"Oh no, stay the hell away from me!" Caroline pushed him away and got off the couch

She took a few steps and suddenly felt weak. Klaus flashed over to her and caught her before she fell.

"What's going on? Why do I feel like this?" Caroline asked

"I've been trying to tell you before you decided to go on your rant. Do you remember falling off the cliff?"

"Yes"

"Do you remember what happened?"

Caroline replayed the memory in her mind, Damon shoved her off the cliff. She was falling, Klaus jumped after her and held onto her. She remembered his eyes looking at her, almost pleading with her. He shoved his wrist into her mouth. The blood. He had given her his blood.

"I'm sorry"

She heard him say it before he flipped them both over, she was watching the rocks at the bottom getting closer and closer. She was going to die. She held onto him tighter, was this going to be the end for her? No more adventures, no more Matt yelling at her, no more curses, hexes, witch doctors and relics.

"I love you"

She had heard him say it right before everything stopped. Caroline lifted her head up to look at him. He had said it. It only took a near death experience for him to say it.

"I heard you" Caroline said

"What? You mean you were actually listening to me?"

"You gave me your blood. Why did you do that?"

"Caroline, sit down, relax"

"No, what's happening to me!?"

"We both know what's happening love"

"I'm dead?!"

"Caroline-"

"No! I'm not dead! I'm not!"

Caroline sobbed out and pounded her fists on his chest. Klaus pulled her closer, and she cried in his chest.

"I'm not dead, I'm not dead" Caroline sobbed

Klaus held her close, his hand gently stroking her hair.

"It was the only way to save you"

"You could have healed me"

"You wouldn't have survived the fall"

"You don't know that!" Caroline pushed him away

"I wasn't going to risk it!"

"Why?!"

"I couldn't let loose you! I couldn't live in a world without you!"

"Why did you do this to me?!"

"Because I can't let you go! Because there is nothing in this blasted world worth saving except you!"

"More than your army of hybrids?"

"How can you doubt what I feel for you?!" Klaus grabbed onto her shoulders

"I heard you. I heard you say it before we..."

"Then you know I would never let you go"

"But I'm just human"

"No, you were never just human, you were special"

"Only to you"

"That's the only thing that matters"

Caroline jumped into him, crashing her lips onto his. Klaus took a step back to steady himself. He kissed her back, but then slowly pushed her off.

"Sweetheart, there are things I have to tell you" Klaus said

"Later, I just died, can we talk later?"

"Caroline, you're in transition, you have to feed on human blood to complete it, otherwise you'll just burn out and die like your father"

"Why would you bring him up right now?!"

"This is serious!"

"I'm trying to have sex with you and you're bringing up my dad? Talk about daddy issues!"

* * *

Matt was outside sitting in his truck. He heard yelling from the cabin and went to see what it was. He walked into the cabin to find Caroline and Klaus arguing.

"Care you're alive!" Matt said

"Matt!" Caroline ran to him and hugged him

"I thought you were gone"

"I'm still here you can't get rid of me that easily"

"Good the human is here," Klaus said

Caroline turned and looked at Klaus who was walking towards them.

"No, leave him alone" Caroline said

"You need human blood to transition, you want to transition don't you?" Klaus said

"I, I, I-"

"You what? This isn't a choice, there is no other option"

"So you're taking my choice away from me?!" Caroline yelled

"I didn't give you my blood moments before you died just to have you be indecisive and flip flop about the subject matter!"

"You're the one who couldn't make up your mind on whether you wanted your hybrid army or me to live!"

Matt backed away slowly from the two. They kept arguing and yelling at each other. Matt reached the door only to bump into Elijah.

"Are they always like this?" Elijah asked

"Yeah, except this time it's pretty bad"

"We should leave"

"Yeah"

The two of them started to leave.

"Elijah! Keep that human from leaving!" Klaus yelled

"He has a name! It's Matt remember? Or are you too old to remember names now?" Caroline yelled back

"We'll be by the lake" Elijah said

"I will not have my hand be forced by you or anyone else!" Klaus yelled

"So you'd rather do it to me?! Mr Big bad Hybrid thinks he can just boss me around like I'm one of his minions!"

"You are stubborn and infuriating!"

"I just died, excuse me if I'm just a bit upset here!"

"I saved you and all you can do is yell at me!"

* * *

Elijah and Matt were walking by the lake when Elijah suddenly stopped. Matt looked over.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked

"They stopped yelling" Elijah said

"That's good right?"

"I suppose, but, oh, they're not mad anymore"

"You can hear that?"

"Vividly, I'm going to the other side of the lake now"

Matt watched Elijah flash away. He kept walking around the lake. He looked back at the house and then kept walking. Elijah was shaking his head trying to get the sounds that he had heard from the cabin out of my mind.

* * *

Course Caroline was gonna be mad at him. Yes he did save her life sorta, but he did hesitate. XD hope you were amused. the question is, will she or won't she transition? thanks for reading.


End file.
